El hijo de Neptuno
by hermagix
Summary: otra historia más
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era el año 1946.

Hace un año los tres grandes, Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, hicieron un juramento por el río Estigio de no tener más hijos semidioses. La principal causa fue el conocimiento de una profecía, en la que anunciaba que el próximo hijo de los tres grandes, al cumplir los dieciseis, decidiría el destino del Olimpo y del mundo. Otra causa era que estos niños eran más poderosos que los demás semidioses e influían demasiado en el curso del mundo mortal, como muestra estaba la reciente terminada segunda guerra mundial.

Para los dioses este juramento fue muy díficil ya que tenían muchos hijos con mortales, y esto resintió la ya frágil comunión de los dioses. Sólo se habían reunido para el solticio en que hicieron el juramento, luego todos tomaron distancias, cada uno con sus heridas por la reciente guerra, y producto de la tensión que existía entre los tres grandes.

El legado griego se balanceaba precariamente, el débil equilibrio se balanceaba bruscamente, causando que en el futuro los semidioses sufrieran las consecuencias, porque si los dioses hubiesen estado unidos y no llenos de rencor pudieron haber evitado mucho sufrimiento, sin ir en contra del destino.

Era el día del solticio de invierno y los dioses se reunían en el Olimpo después de pasados seis meses desde que juraran los tres grandes no tener más hijos. El ambiente era tan tenso que los dioses llegaron cerca de la hora y se fueron sentando sin decir una sola palabra.

La primera fue Hestia, una de las más afectadas por el mal ambiente, preocupada por el quiebre de su familia. Yacía en un rincón del salón, al lado de su fuego. Tenía la apariencia de una anciana marchita y el fuego que atizaba era débil y ausente de calor, con un color palido, muy alejado del rojo que debería tener.

Cerca de la hora, vio aparecer a Hermes y Apolo. Ambos inclinaron la cabeza en su dirección y se fueron a sentar en sus tronos. A pesar de lo bien que se llevaban no entablaron conversación, pero compartieron una mirada preocupada.

Luego de unos segundos, aparecieron varios dioses: Atenea, con su postura orgullosa no mostraba preocupación por lo que sucedía. Hefesto parecía no tener interes en nada, al igual que Dionisio. Ares, quien apareció junto con Afrodita, soltó una pequeña risa, pero no comentó nada. Afrodita mostró un leve tinte de tristesa en su rostro, pero tampoco habló. Demeter compartió una mirada preocupada con Hestia luego de observar el salón, y se fue a sentar con tristeza. Y Artemisa dirigió una mirada molesta a los dioses, culpandolos de los problemas que habían. Hera, sin embargo, mostraba una pequeña sonrisa; ella era la única que parecía conforme, ya que su esposo había prometido no tener más hijos con mujeres mortales, y eso ya era un gran avance.

Cuando estuvieron todos instalados, aparecieron los tres grandes, al mismo tiempo y desde distintas direcciones. Los tres parecían molestos y se miraban con odio. Su presencia aumentó la tensión, pero luego se sentaron, evitando mirarse a la cara.

Zeus permaneció de pie, dispuesto a comenzar con la reunión, cuando un estruendo resonó por todo el salón. Todos los dioses se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier cosa, pero una luz los encegeció.

Cuando la luz volvió a la normalidad vieron, sorprendidos, a muchos adolescentes en medio del salón. Algunos estaban armados y con armaduras, otros, con ropa normal (o parcialmente normal, ya que poseían un estilo diferente al que usaban los mortales en ese tiempo). Algunos, estaban heridos, otros, parecían desorientados.

Cuando los chicos se miraron entre ellos, algunos se sorprendieron y otros mostraron enojo. Todos levantaron armas y comenzaron a dividirse, hablando al mismo tiempo y dispuestos a enfrentarse.

Los dioses los miraban sorprendidos, sin reconocer a ninguno de los muchachos a pesar de identificar rasgos frecuentes de sus hijos.

Zeus fue el primero en imponerse.

-¡Silencio! –gritó enojado-. ¿Qué significa esto? Aparecen frente a nuestra presencia sin ser llamados y no muestran el debido respeto. Quiero que me dijan inmediatamente quienes son antes de que los vaporice.

Todos los adolescentes se quedaron mirandolo con temor. Luego miraron a los demás dioses y, dandose cuenta donde estaban, se arrodillaron, algunos más rápido que otros.

Una chica se levantó primero y se adelantó. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azul eléctrico, y portaba una tiara en la cabeza, además del traje que identificaba a las cazadoras de Artemisa sobre una camiseta negra.

-¿Acaso no nos reconoces, padre?

Los dioses se sorprendieron. Luego del juramento no había quedado ningún hijo de los tres grandes, por eso Poseidón y Hades se levantaron furiosos, dispuestos a protestar contra su hermano.

-No sé quién eres, niña, pero no eres mi hija –le espetó, antes de que sus hermanos, o su esposa, hablaran.

La chica lo miró con odio, dispuesta a decir algo, pero un chico la jaló del brazó.

-¡Thalia! –le dijo un chico rubio y guapo.

-¿Ja... Jason...? ¿Qué haces...? Oh, dioses, estás bien –le dijo, abrazandolo. Artemisa se levantó sorprendida.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué usas el traje de mis cazadoras? ¿Y por qué llevas la tiara de mi lugarteniente?

-Mi... señora... ¿No me reconoce?

-¡Basta! –volvió a gritar Zeus-. Les dije que se presentaran. Si no lo hacen los eliminó en este instante.

-Pero padre, soy Jason y ella es mi hermana, Thalia... –trató de explicar el chico rubio, pero Zeus, enfadado con insistir con eso, levantó su arma maestra y lanzó un rayó contra el chico. De inmediato una luz rodeo a los semidioses, protegiendolos. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Fue Apolo quien habló primero.

-Padre, es obvio que algo extraño está pasando –le dijo, mientras se acercaba a los semidioses-. Estos niños dicen la verdad, y hay una extraña energía que los rodea, haciendo imposible que pueda detectar quienes son. Es como si aún no existieran.

-Padre –le dijo un chico, acercandose-. Soy Will Solace.

Apolo se quedó mirandolo por unos momentos.

-Lo siento, chico, pero no te reconozco –le dijo finalmente.

-Solo hay una explicación posible a esto –dijo Atenea, poniendose de pie y dirigiendose a Zeus-. Si lo chicos dicen la verdad, nos conocen y dicen ser sus hijos, y nosotros no los renocemos, es que aún no existen...

-Eso ya lo dije yo –interrumpió Apolo.

Atenea le dirigió una mirada de odio antes de continuar.

-Me refieron a que aun no nacen.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, algunos pensando que la diosa estaba hablando estupideces.

-Estamos en el pasado –dijo un muchacho.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo, sorprendidos.

Atenea lo analizó un momento.

-Tú serás un hijo mío –declaró la diosa.

-Sí. Soy Malcolm –dijo, inclinandose frente a su madre.

-Ey, ¿estás hablando en serio? –le preguntó Hermes.

Atenea lo miró mal y decidió ignorarlo.

-Padre, estos chicos son del futuro, por eso no los conocemos. Pero solo alguien con mucho poder podría traerlos aquí... deduzco que es obra de los destinos, esto va más allá del poder de los dioses.

Algunos dioses se veían disconformes con la explicación de la diosa, pero cuando se disponían a protestar, de nuevo se iluminó el salón, aunque con menos fuerza, y el efecto no tardó en desaparecer.

Esta vez sólo apareció una chica. Era alta y delgada, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos grises, pero estaba cubierta de polvo, sangre y suciedad, respiraba agitada y tenía un tobillo envuelto en algo extraño. A penas podía sostenerse en pie y veía asustada y furiosa alrededor.

-¡Dioses! ¡Annabeth! –exclamó una linda chica de entre los atónitos semidioses. Se apresuró a acercarse pero antes de tocarla ella la apartó bruscamente, tratando de alejarla.

-Annabeth, tranquila, soy yo, Piper...

-¡No! –gritó con fuerza, mientras caía de rodillas, incapaz de seguir de pie-. No estás aquí... No eres real... –repetía, sosteniendose la cabeza, histerica.

-La chica está perdida –dijo Dionisio, sorprendiendo a todos. Se acercó y chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, hubo un fogonazo y se quedó un momento quieta, luego comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Apolo mientras se acercaba para curarla. Ella no lo apartó.

-Sólo aclaré su cerebro –respondió Dionisio, volviendo a su asiento.

-Dejemos que se recupere, mientras, los demás deberían presentarse.

Los semidioses tardaron en apartar la mirada de Annabeth, para dirigirla a Apolo, quien trataba de mantener la calma en el salón.

-Soy Will Solace, hijo de Apolo –dijo el semidios, ayudando a su padre y presentandose a los demás dioses.

-Malcolm, hijo de Atenea.

-Travis y Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes –dijeron unos muchachos muy parecidos.

-Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares –Una chica hosca y fuerte, pero que miraba preocupada a Annabeth.

-G... Grover Underwood –dijo el único sátiro del salón.

-Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa...

Se escucharon varias quejas entre los dioses, principalmente de Hera, Poseidon y Hades. Pero antes de que continuaran Apolo los interrumpió:

-Por favor, sé que es dificil, pero todos queremos saber qué pasa. Continuen presentandose –les dijo a los semidioses, ignorando las miradas de muerte que le dirigían, mientras seguía curando a Annabeth.

-Pi... Piper Mclean –dijo la chica bonita, llorando mientras era abrazada por el chico rubio.

-Leo –dijo un chico bajito y moreno en voz baja, mirando transtornado a Annabeth, pero luego repitió en voz más alta-: Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto.

-Nico Di Angelo –dijo un chico más pequeño; tenía el pelo y los ojos negros, que contrastaban con su rostro pálido.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Hades, mirandolo asustado.

-Todo está bien ahora, padre –le dijo Nico, sin dar detalles.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oraculo de Delfos...

Muchos de los dioses se fijaron en ella.

-Entonces... la profecía... –trató de decir Hades.

-No sé en que año estamos, señor, pero si se refiere a la profecía de los tres grandes, sí, ya se cumplió –le respondió tímida Rachel.

Los dioses se quedaron en silencio, pero la tensión aumentó, incluso los semidioses se dieron cuenta.

-Continua, muchacho –le dijo Apolo, nervioso, al chico que abrazaba a Piper.

-Yo... Mi nombre es Jason Grace, hijo de Jupiter...

Otro revuelo se formó, esta vez Apolo también se sorprendió y exclamó:

-¡Eres romano!

-Sí, no soy el único. –Miró dos chicos cerca de él y un trío que estaba un poco separado.

-Mi nombre es Hazel Lavesque, hija de Plutón –se presentó una chica negra con rizos y ojos dorados.

Hades volvió a ponerse de pie, impresionado, pero Hazel le dio una sonrisa tranquila, evitando que hablara.

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte –se apresuró a decir un muchacho de baja estatura pero cuerpo fornido, antes de que cuestionaran a Hazel o a Hades.

-Reyna, hija de Belona –dijo una chica del grupo aparte. Se veía orgullosa y tenía una mirada confundida y furiosa.

-Dakota, hijo de Baco.

-Octavían, augur y legado de Apolo –espetó un chico delgado y alto. Miraba con odio al otro grupo, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Demeter curiosa.

Como respuesta, una luz volvió a inundar el salón, pero esta vez no apareció nadie. En el piso, frente a Atenea, había un libro y una nota. La diosa los recogió.

-Lee para todos –dijo Zeus, furioso por lo que sucedía.

-_Dioses, las respuestas se irán revelando con el tiempo, cuiden a los semidioses. No adelanten nada innecesario_ –leyó la nota.

-¿Eso es todo? –espetó Zeus.

-Creo que la nota es de los destinos, padre –dijo Atenea-. Supongo que obtendremos las respuestas leyendo este libro. Los semidioses debían estar presentes, deben estar relacionados con lo que sea pasará, y les advierten que no digan nada sobre ellos si no es necesario.

-¿Y qué seria lo necesario? –preguntó Hermes.

-No necesitan saber por qué estamos así.

Todos se giraron a ver a Annabeth, que era ayudada por Apolo a ponerse de pie. Muchos de los semidioses se acercaron rápido a abrazarla, las chicas llorando.

-Estoy bien –dijo Annabeth, cuando se apartaron, pero aunque trató de sonreír, su rostro se veía demacrado y sus ojos opacos-. Sé que deben tener muchas preguntas... pero no sé las respuestas, todo es muy confuso...

Los semidioses se miraron preocupados.

-¿Y Percy...? –trató de preguntar Nico, con un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo sé. De pronto aparecí aquí... no sé dónde está... –su voz se quebró y se abrazó a Thalia, que la sostenía en ese momento. Ella la miraba confundida, porque no sabía que le había pasado.

-Tranquila –le dijo Apolo-. Tu nombre es Annabeth, ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-A... Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea.

Al escuchar eso, Atenea hizo un leve gesto para acercarse, pero luego volvió a su postura rígida en su trono.

-Lee el dichoso libro de una vez –dijo Poseidón, hablándo por primera vez. Atenea le dirigió una mirada de fastidio que dirigió su atención al libro. Bufó antes de leer:

-"El hijo de Neptuno".

Poseidón de levantó apresurado.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó a Atenea.

-Es el título del libro –le respondió la diosa con molestia.

-Un momento. ¿Vamos a leer un libro sobre un hijo de Poseidón? –preguntó molestó Zeus.

-Pero... si ese fuera el caso, ¿ese niño no debería estar aquí? –preguntó Hermes, mirando a los semidioses, quienes se miraron entre ellos.

-El único hijo de Poseidón que conocemos no está aquí –dijo uno de los hermanos Stoll.

-Dice hijo de Neptuno –dijo Ares, hablando por primera vez-. O sea es de estos de acá. –Señaló al grupo de Reyna. Pero estos sólo se miraron confundidos.

-Tal vez si me dejan leer sabran cual de los crios de Poseidon es –espetó Atenea. Cuando todos se quedaron en silencio ella continuó-: Capítulo I – Percy.

-Oh, dioses –exclamó un semidios, pero se confundió entre los comentarios.

-¿Lo conocen? –preguntó Poseidon.

-Sí –dijo Hazel, que al igual que casi todos, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Señora Atenea, por favor, continue –le pidió Frank. Ella lo miró antes de volver a ver el libro.

**-Las mujeres con el pelo de serpientes comenzaron a molestar a Percy.**

-¿Qué? –preguntó Poseidon, confundido.

Atenea lo miró, furiosa de tantas interrupciones.

-Al parecer el libro está desde el punto de vista de tu hijo –le espetó, furiosa. Luego continuó-: **Deberían haber muerto hacía tres días cuando dejó caer encima de ellas una caja de bolas de bolera en el mercadillo de Napa. Deberían haber muerto hacía dos días cuando las atropelló con un coche de policía en Martínez. Deberían haber muerto definitivamente cuando aquella mañana les cortó la cabeza en Tilden Park.**

**No importaba cuántas veces las mataba Percy y las veía ser reducidas a polvo, ellas seguían reconvirtiéndose como unos conejitos de polvo diabólicos. No podía ni siquiera huir de ellas.**

-Eso es imposible –dijo Hades.

-¡Claro! –gritó Hazel. Todos se voltearon a verla y ella se puso nerviosa-. Es decir... Las mujeres son las gorgonas ¿no? Y si no sabe por qué no mueren significa que aún no llega al campamento Júpiter. Este libro cuenta la historia desde ese momento... supongo.

-¿Antes de llegar al campamento Jupiter? –preguntó Thalía, mirando a Annabeth.

-Sabremos que pasó durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido –dijo la hija de Atenea, por primera vez mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Eso sería muy bueno, ¿no? –dijo Malcolm, mirando a su media hermana volver a sonreír-. Por favor madre, continue.

Pero Atenea se quedó observando a los semidioses, confundida.

-¿Atenea? –preguntó Zeus.

-Este chico es hijo de Neptuno, ¿por qué lo conocen ustedes? ¿Y cómo es que griegos y romanos están juntos? –les preguntó, llamando la atención de los otros dioses.

-Lo sabrá al leer el libro –respondió finalmente Jason, después de mirar a sus amigos.

Atenea lo vio con el ceño fruncido, pero decidió hacer caso a los destinos y averiguar con el libro.

**Alcanzó la cima de la colina y se quedó sin aliento.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que las había asesinado por última vez? Quizás dos horas. Nunca parecían haberse mantenido muertas mucho más que aquél período de tiempo. En los últimos días, apenas había dormido. Había comido todo lo que pudo mendigar, de una máquina expendedora de ositos de gominola, donuts rancios, incluso un burrito de un restaurante de comida rápida, algo que era todo un éxito personal. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, quemada y salpicada de barro de monstruo.**

**Sólo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo porque las dos señoras con el pelo de serpientes, gorgonas, cómo se llamaban a sí mismas, tampoco parecían poder matarle. Sus garras no cortaban su piel. Se rompieron los dientes en un intento de morderle. **

-¿Es invulnerable? –preguntó Apolo.

-Sí –dijo Nico-. En ese entonces poseía la maldición de Aquiles.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Poseidón.

-Por la guerra contra Cronos –respondió Travis.

Todos los dioses reaccionaron ante esto.

-Expliquense, semidioses –gritó Zeus, callando las demás preguntas.

-Hace más de medio año de nuestro tiempo –dijo Annabeth-, estuvimos en guerra contra Cronos, quien pretendía destruir el Olimpo. Fue cuando se cumplía la profecía de los tres grandes. Pero esto no es necesario que lo sepan, es pasado para nosotros.

Zeus iba a protestar, pero un pequeño rayo de luz lo interrumpió, como si los destinos le estuvieran recordando lo que le pidieron en la nota. El dios, frustrado, hizo una seña para que Atenea siguiera leyendo.

**Pero Percy no podría seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Pronto se colapsaría de agotamiento, y entonces, aunque fuera duro de matar, estaba completamente seguro de que las gorgonas encontrarían una forma. ¿Dónde huir? Oteó los alrededores. Bajo otras circunstancias, podría haber disfrutado de la vista. A su izquierda, colinas doradas poblaban la tierra, salpicadas por lagos, bosques y algunos rebaños de vacas. A su derecha, las llanuras de Berkeley y Oakland seguían al oeste: un vasto tablero de juegos de poblaciones con varios millones de personas que probablemente no querían que su mañana se viera interrumpida por dos monstruos y un semidiós apestoso.**

Nico no pudo evitar soltar una risa, que los demás compartieron.

-Extrañaba el humor de Percy –dijo a los dioses, que lo miraban confundidos.

**Más allá, al oeste, la Bahía de San Francisco brillaba bajo una bruma plateada. Pasado aquello, un muro de niebla se había tragado la mayor parte de San Francisco, dejando a la vista sólo las cimas de los rascacielos y el puente de Golden Gate. Una ligera tristeza pesaba en el pecho de Percy. Algo le decía que había estado antes en San Francisco. La ciudad tenía alguna relación con Annabeth, la única persona que podía recordar de su pasado. **

Atenea se detuvo, sorprendida y confundida, mirando a su hija sonreir.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué te recuerda sólo a ti? –le preguntó molesta.

Annabeth no respondió, sólo le sonrió. Prefiría que su madre se diera cuenta por si misma la relación que tenía con el hijo de su enemigo.

-Yo quiero saber por qué mi hijo no tiene recuerdos –dijo Poseidon, mirando a los semidioses.

-Por favor, ya se esterarán –dijo Thalía molesta.

**Sus recuerdos sobre ella eran frustrantemente difusos. La loba le había prometido que la vería de nuevo y recuperaría su memoria, si tenía éxito en su viaje. **

-Supongo que le borraron los recuerdos por una misión. Aunque es extraño –dijo Apolo.

**¿Debería intentar cruzar la bahía? Era tentador. Podía sentir el poder del océano al otro lado del horizonte. Lo había descubierto hacía dos días cuando estranguló a un monstruo marino en el estrecho de Carquinez. Si pudiera llegar a la bahía, podría ser capaz de hacer un último esfuerzo. Tal vez incluso podría ahogar a las gorgonas. **

-Eso es un retroceso –dijo Thalia, y todos la miraron-. Me refiero a que con sus recuerdos se fueron los conocimientos que tenía sobre sus habilidades.

-Es como empezar desde el principio –corroboró Annabeth.

**Sin embargo, la costa estaba a por lo menos dos kilómetros de distancia. Habría que cruzar una ciudad entera. Vaciló por otra razón. La loba Lupa le había enseñado a perfeccionar sus sentidos, a confiar en sus instintos que le guiaban al sur. Su radar de vuelta a casa estaba vibrando como loco. El final de su viaje estaba cerca… casi bajo sus pies. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? No había nada en lo alto de la colina. El viento cambió. Percy capturó el olor agrio de réptil. A un centenar de metros de la pendiente, algo crujió en el bosque: chasquido de ramas, hojas crujiendo, silbidos. Las gorgonas. Por enésima vez, Percy deseó que su nariz no fuera tan buena. Ellas decían que siempre podrían olerle, porque era un semidiós, el hijo mestizo de algún antiguo dios romano. **

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo oleremos para los monstruos –dijo Travis.

-Si, y si cambiará dependiendo de nuestro padre –siguió su hermano.

-No mucho –habló Grover-. Es un olor estándar proveniente del icor. Aunque los semidioses más poderosos tienen un olor más fuerte.

-Jason tiene un olor muy fresco –dijo Piper un poco sonrojada, haciendo sonrojarse también a su novio-. Como el aire puro de montaña.

Hubo algunas risas por el tono embelesado que había usado la chica.

-Percy huele a mar. Una limpia brisa marina –dijo Annabeth en voz baja, pero que todos escucharon. Thalia se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Bueno –continuo un poco inseguro Grover-, el olor de semidios no puede ser percibido por otros semidioses o humanos. El olor de Percy, y Jason, son una manifestación de sus poderes, pero los humanos saben imitar esos olores por lo que no es muy determinante.

**Percy había intentado rodar en el barro, chapoteando en arroyos, incluso guardando ambientadores en sus bolsillos por lo que olía a coche, pero aparentemente la peste a semidiós era difícil de ocultar. **

Esta vez todos rieron, incluso a Zeus le costó reprimir una sonrisa.

**Se puso al lado oeste de la cima. Era demasiado pronunciada para descender. La pendiente se desplomó veinticinco metros, directamente a la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos construida en la ladera de la colina. Cincuenta metros más abajo, una carretera surgía de la base de la colina y se abría camino hacia Berkeley. **

**-**Oh, pero está muy cerca –dijo Hazel-. La entrada al campamento Júpiter está en la base de la colina.

-Y ahora los griegos lo saben –gruñó Octavian.

-Eso es muy peligroso –comentó Demeter-. Las guerras entre griegos y romanos son muy sangrientas.

-Ni siquiera a mí me gustan –dijo Ares-. Con el dolor de cabeza no lo puedo disfrutar.

**Genial. No había otra forma de bajar de la colina. Estaba acorralado. Miró hacia la corriente de coches que iba en dirección hacia San Francisco y deseó estar en uno de ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la carretera atravesaría la colina. Debía de haber un túnel… justo debajo de sus pies. Su radar interno se volvió loco. Estaba en el lugar correcto, sólo que demasiado alto. Tenía que comprobar ese túnel. Necesitaba ir a la autopista, deprisa. Se quitó la mochila. Había logrado acumular un montón de suministros en el mercadillo de Napa: un GPS portátil, cinta adhesiva, un mechero, pegamento, una botella de agua, un saco de dormir y una almohada en forma de panda muy cómoda (cómo decía la televisión) y una navaja del ejército suizo, una arma que todo semidiós moderno querría. **

Los semidioses fruncieron el ceño, algunos soltando risitas.

-¿Para que serviría una navaja? –preguntó con burla Nico.

-Lo mejor para los monstruos es el bronce celestial –dijo Clarisse, levantando orgullosa su lanza.

-Difiero en eso –comentó Reyna-. Lo mejor es el oro imperial.

Iban a comenzar a discutir, pero las interrumpieron.

-¿Qué acaso les afecta diferente a los monstruos? –preguntó Rachel.

-Nah, los mata igual –respondió Ares.

**Pero no tenía nada que le sirviera como paracaídas o trineo. Lo que le dejaba dos opciones: saltar cuarenta metros a una muerte segura, o esperar y luchar. Ambas opciones no tenían buena pinta. **

**Maldijo y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo. El bolígrafo no era demasiado, sólo un Bic barato, pero cuando Percy le sacó el capuchón, creció hasta convertirse en una espada de bronce refulgente. La hoja estaba perfectamente equilibrada. El mango de cuero se adecuaba a su mano como si hubiera estado diseñada para él. Grabada en la hoja había una palabra en griego antiguo que Percy entendió de alguna manera: Anaklusmos, Contracorriente.**

**Se había levantado con esa espada la primera noche en la Casa del Lobo, ¿hacía dos meses? ¿Más? Había perdido la cuenta. Se había encontrado a sí mismo en un descampado de una mansión quemada en medio de un bosque, **

-Oh, estuvimos ahí –comentó Leo.

-Pero si fue dos meses antes de llegar al campamento Jupiter, ¿dónde estuvo antes? –preguntó Nico. Pero al parecer nadie tenía la respuesta.

-Sólo Hera lo sabe –dijo Annabeth, con algo de rencor en la voz.

-¿Yo? –preguntó la diosa.

-Usted intercambio a Jason por Percy, y les borró la memoria a ambos.

-Ah, entiendo –dijo Atenea-. Es una buena estrategia para unir los campamentos.

-Bueno, si es buena estrategia –dijo Jason-, pero aparecer en un lugar sin recuerdos no es agradable.

-¿De qué te quejas, amigo? Hera te hizo aparecer como mi mejor amigo y con Piper de novia –exclamó Leo.

-Ah, le diste una novia al hijo de tu esposo –comentó Afrodita, con voz chillona para irritar a la diosa del matrimonio.

Hera la fulminó con la mirada.

-Obviamente debí tener mis razones –le respondió la diosa.

-Podemos continuar con mi hijo –dijo Poseidón.

**vistiendo pantalones cortos, una camiseta naranja y un collar de cuero con un montón de cuentas coloridas. Contracorriente estaba en su mano, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí o de cómo la había conseguido. Había estado hambriento, congelado y confuso. Entonces vinieron los lobos…**

**A su lado, una voz familiar le devolvió al presente.**

**-¡Aquí estás!**

**Percy se apartó de la gorgona, casi cayendo por el borde de la colina.**

**Era la que sonreía, Beano. De acuerdo, su nombre no era Beano. Pero por lo que había podido darse cuenta, Percy era disléxico, porque las palabras se difuminaban cuando intentaba leerlas. La primera vez que había visto la Gorgona estaba de dependienta del mercadillo con una gran tarjeta verde que ponía: ¡Bienvenido! ¡Mi nombre es Esteno! Él creyó que ponía Beano.**

-Eso es lo malo de la dislexía –comentó Thalia.

-Oye, ¿qué hace un monstruo de dependiente de un mercadillo? –se rio Frank-.** ¿**Escogeran ellos mismos sus trabajos?

Los demás también rieron, recordando los extraños lugares donde se habían encontrado con monstruos.

**Seguía vistiendo su delantal verde del mercadillo por encima de un vestido moteado de flores rosas. Si mirabas su cuerpo, podrías creer que era la típica abuela bonachona, hasta que mirabas hacia abajo y veías sus pies de gallo. O mirabas hacia arriba y veías esos colmillos de jabalí de bronce que salían por los lados de su boca. Sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo y su pelo era un nido de serpientes verdes brillantes retorciéndose. ¿Lo más terrorífico de ella? Seguía llevando la gran bandeja plateada con muestras gratuitas de unas deliciosas salchichitas de queso, Crispy Cheese n' Wieners. Aquello era indestructible.**

La sala irrumpió en carcajadas.

-La bandeja... jaja... –se reían Travis y Connor.

-Oh, pero esas salchichitas son increíbles –dijo Will.

-Cierto, no te puedes enfrentar a eso –trató de decir serio Leo.

**-¿Quieres probar uno? -le ofreció Esteno.**

**Percy la apuntó con su espada.**

**-¿Dónde está tu hermana?**

**-Oh, baja la espada -le reprendió Esteno-. Deberías saber a estas alturas que el bronce celestial no nos puede matar durante mucho tiempo. ¡Coge un Cheese n' Wiener! ¡Están de rebajas esta semana, y no me gustaría tener que matarte con el estómago vacío.**

-Pero que considerada –dijo Nico-. Mira que preocuparse porque no muriera con el estómago vacio.

**-¡Esteno! -la segunda Gorgona apareció a la derecha de Percy tan deprisa que no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Afortunadamente ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a su hermana para prestarle atención-. ¡Te dije que le acorralaras y le mataras!**

**La sonrisa de Esteno desapareció.**

**-Pero, Euríale… -pronunció su nombre de forma musical-. ¿No puede probar antes un poco?**

**-¡No, estúpida! -Euríale se giró hacia Percy y le enseñó los colmillos.**

**A excepción de su pelo, que era un nido de serpientes de coral en vez de víboras verdes, era exactamente igual a su hermana. Con su delantal del mercadillo, su vestido de flores, incluso sus colmillos de jabalí estaban decorados con pegatinas de 'Todo al 50%'. La chapa de su nombre ponía: ¡Hola! Me llamo MUERE, ESCORIA DE SEMIDIÓS. **

**-Nos has hecho perseguirte durante mucho tiempo, Percy Jackson -dijo Euríale-. Pero ahora estás atrapado, ¡y tomaremos nuestra venganza!**

-¿Venganza? –preguntó Poseidón.

Los semidioses voltearon a ver a Annabeth, pero Grover respondió en su lugar.

-Percy mató a Medusa. Seguramente las gorgonas quieren vengar a su hermana.

-¿Mató a Medusa? –preguntó Ares, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Se lo merece –aportó Atenea-. Es una mujer repugnante.

Poseidón decidió quedarse callado, especialmente por la mirada que le dirigía Atenea, recordandole la ofensa a su templo.

**-¡Los Cheese n' Wieners cuestan sólo 2,99 $! -añadió Esteno-. Sección de verduras, pasillo tres.**

**Euríale gruñó.**

**-¡Esteno, el mercadillo era una tapadera! ¡Te estás acomodando! Ahora baja esa ridícula bandeja de muestras y ayúdame a matar a este semidiós. ¿O es que has olvidado que fue el que vaporizó a Medusa?**

**Percy dio un paso hacia atrás. Tres pasos más y caería al vacío.**

**-Miren, señoras, ya hemos pasado por esto. Ni siquiera recuerdo matar a Medusa. ¡No recuerdo nada! ¿No podemos firmar una tregua y hablar sobre sus ofertas de esta semana? **

Algunos sonríeron y otros pusieron cara de no creer no que escuchaban.

-¿Siempre es así? –preguntó confundido Hermes. Los otros dioses también parecían preguntarselo.

-Sí –respondió Thalia, sonriendo-. Ahora suena divertido, pero cuando uno está ahí da escalofríos.

-He pasado por eso –dijo Piper, sonriéndole a Jason-. ¿Recuerdas Kansas? Pensé que de un momento a otro lo vaporizarían.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Poseidón, un poco preocupado.

-No, es decir... –Piper no sabía que decir para no adelantar la historia.

-La sinceridad de Percy a veces lo mete en problemas, eso es todo –dijo Nico.

Poseidón frunció el ceño, pero no siguió preguntando. Ya se enteraría de a poco.

**Esteno le echó una mirada de pena a su hermana, algo que era difícil con esos colmillos de bronce gigantescos.**

**-¿Podemos?**

**-¡No! -los ojos rojos de Euríale fulminaron a Percy-. No me importa lo que recuerdes, hijo del dios del mar. Puedo oler la sangre de Medusa en ti. Está difusa, sí, de hace varios años atrás, pero fuiste el último en luchar contra ella. Aún no ha vuelto del Tártaro. ¡Es culpa tuya!**

**Percy no pillaba eso. Todo ese concepto de 'los monstruos muriendo y volviendo del Tártaro' le daba dolores de cabeza. Por supuesto también lo hacía lo de que los bolígrafos se volvieran espadas, monstruos que se podían disfrazar con algo llamado la Niebla, o que Percy fuera el hijo de un antiquísimo dios Barbapercebe de hacía cinco mil años. **

-Oye –exclamó Poseidón.

-Eso lo dijo tu hijo –le dijo Atenea, sonriendo levemente-. Barbapercebe.

Poseidón pareció algo molesto, pero luego sonrió.

**Pero se lo creía. A pesar de que tenía la memoria borrada, sabía que era un semidiós igual que sabía que su nombre era Percy Jackson. De su primera conversación con Lupa, la loba, había aceptado que ese mundo extraño de dioses y monstruos era real. Algo que realmente le fastidiaba.**

-¿Le fastidiaba? –preguntó sorprendido Apolo-. Pero si somos facinantes.

-Creo que pierde lo facinante cuando quieren matarte –soltó Thalia.

Eso incómodo a los dioses. Algunos semidioses estaban de acuerdo, otros (como Clarisse y los romanos, porque vivían seguros en nueva Roma) parecían en desacuerdo.

**-¿Y si lo llamamos empate? -dijo-. No puedo mataros. No podéis matarme. **

-Tiene su lógica –interrumpió Hades. Todos se quedaron mirándolo, porque no parecía muy interesado en la lectura.

**Si sois las hermanas de Medusa, ella podía transformar a la gente en piedra, ¿no debería de estar petrificado ahora mismo?**

**-¡Héroes! -dijo Euríale, disgustadas-. ¡Son como Madre, siempre diciendo lo mismo! ¿Por qué no podéis petrificar a la gente? Vuestra hermana puede petrificar personas. ¡Siento decepcionarte, chico! Esa era la maldición de Medusa. Era la más espantosa de la familia. ¡Se llevó toda la suerte!**

**Esteno parecía dolida.**

**-Madre dijo que yo era la más espantosa.**

**-¡Silencio! -le espetó Euríale-. Y en cuanto a ti, Percy Jackson, es cierto que tienes la marca de Aquiles. Eso te hace un poco más duro de matar. Pero no te preocupes, encontraremos la manera.**

**-¿La marca de quién?**

**-Aquiles -dijo Esteno, contenta-. ¡Oh, era tan apuesto! Sumergido en el río Estigio de niño, ya sabes, así que era invulnerable a excepción de un pequeño punto en el talón. Eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti, cariño. Alguien te ha sumergido en el Estigio y te ha convertido la piel en acero. **

-Se equivoca –dijo Nico-. Nadie lo sumergió en el Estigio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Poseidón.

-Se sumergió por su cuenta.

-No me extraña que un hijo tuyo ande buscando ese poder –comentó Atenea.

-Te equivocas, madre –replicó Annabeth, de forma muy seria-. Percy lo quería tener el poder de protegernos a todos en la guerra contra Cronos, no fue para beneficio personal.

Atenea observó confundida a su hija.

-Él no quería hacerlo –dijo Nico-. Yo lo convencí. Él... bueno, me había ayudado en varias oportunidades y no quería que le pasara nada en la guerra. Además, Cronos tenía mucha ventajas. Estaba seguro que Percy usaría bien la marca de Aquiles.

**Pero no te preocupes, los héroes como tú siempre tenéis un punto débil. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo y entonces podremos matarte. ¿No será enternecedor? ¡Coge un Cheese n' Wiener!**

**Percy intentó pensar. No recordaba sumergirse en el Estigio. Entonces recordó que no recordaba demasiado sobre él mismo. No sentía que su piel estuviera hecha de acero, pero eso explicaba porque había sobrevivido tanto a las gorgonas.**

-Tengo curiosidad –dijo Jason-. ¿Cómo funciona lo de la piel de acero?

Los griegos se miraron confundidos.

-La verdad nunca le preguntamos bien... –dijo Will.

-Pero era una pasada atacarlos y que las espadas no le hicieran nada –comentaron sonriendo los Stoll.

-¿No se sentía diferente? Es decir, al tocarlo –preguntó Frank.

-No –le respondió Annabeth, con una pequeña sonrisa-. Su piel seguía cálida y suave, definitivamente no parecía de acero.

-Pero era increíble –exclamó Nico-. Vi como le dispararon y lo acuchillaron, pero él ni siquiera lo notaba. Incluso pudo... –Se interrumpió, viendo a su padre.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hades. Pero Nico estaba seguro de responder.

Ares comenzó a reír.

-Si se bañó en el Estigio no creo que estuvieras muy contento –le comentó a Hades-. Debes haber mandado a tu ejercito y, por la forma en que te mira tu hijo, tu también trataste de detenerlo.

-¿Quieres decir que me venció? –replicó enfadado.

-Lo dijo tu hijo.

Hades se volvió a ver a su hijo, que lo miraba asustado.

-Yo... no... bueno...

-Pero Percy también venció a Ares –interrumpió Grover, tratándo de ayudar a Nico, pero poniéndose en la mira del dios de la guerra, que lo volteo a ver sorprendido y enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ares, poniendose de pie.

-Suficiente –interrumpió Zeus-. Es imposible que el chico haya vencido a un dios. Sigamos escuchando.

Ares se volvió a sentar, pero no se convenció con el argumento de su padre. Los demás dioses tampoco parecían creerlo, ya que los semidioses no parecían mostrar engaño en sus palabras.

**¿Si se tiraba de la montaña… sobreviviría? No quiso arriesgarse, no sin nada que ralentizara la caída, un trineo o… Miró la gran bandeja de plata de Esteno con sus muestras gratuitas.**

**Mmm…**

-Oh, una idea –comentó Malcolm.

**-¿Te lo estás pensando? -preguntó Esteno-. Buena elección, cielo. He añadido un poco de sangre de gorgona a estos, así que tu muerte será rápida e indolora.**

**La garganta de Percy se cerró de golpe.**

**-¿Le has añadido tu propia sangre a los Cheese N' Wieners?**

**-Sólo una poca -sonrió Esteno-. Un pequeño corte en el brazo, pero gracias por preocuparte. La sangre de nuestro lado derecho puede curar cualquier cosa, ya sabes, pero la sangre de nuestro lado izquierdo es letal…**

-Por eso lo sabía –susurró Frank, pero sólo Hazel lo escuchó y decidió no preguntar.

**-¡Estúpida! -gritó Euríale-. ¡No se supone que debes contarle eso! ¡No se comerá las salchichitas si le dices que están envenenadas!**

**Esteno parecía sorprendida.**

**-¿Qué dices? Pero si le he dicho que es rápido e indoloro.**

**-¡No importa! -las uñas de Euríale crecieron hasta convertirse en garras-. Le mataremos a las malas, deberemos despedazarle hasta encontrar el punto débil. ¡Una vez hayamos matado a Percy Jackson seremos más famosas que la propia Medusa! **

Los dioses alzaron una ceja.

-Parece que el chico es bastante famoso –comentó Apolo.

-Deben estar sobre valorandolo –replicó Atenea.

-Estoy de acuerdo –susurró Octavian.

**¡Nuestra patrona nos recompensará muy bien!**

Los semidioses parecían incomodos por lo que los dioses decidieron que ya se enterarían quién era esa patrona.

**Percy alzó su espada. Tendría que cronometrar sus movimientos, unos pocos segundos de confusión, agarrar la bandeja con su mano izquierda… Sigue hablando, pensó.**

**-Antes de que me hagáis trizas -dijo-, ¿quién es vuestra patrona?**

**Euríale le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.**

**-¡La diosa Gea, por supuesto! ¡La que nos ha traído del olvido! **

Los dioses saltaron de inmediato.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Es un engaño!

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Annabeth, abrazándose a sí misma-. No se atrevan a dudar de nuestra palabra. Gea despertó, nosotros lo sabemos muy bien. –Su voz se quebró y se hechó a llorar con fuerza.

Thalia les lanzó una mirada furiosa a los dioses y se agachó a abrazar a su amiga.

Los demás semidioses también parecían molestos, todos habían sufrido por culpa de Gea.

-Sigue leyendo, Atenea –dijo Hestia, que parecía percibir el dolor de los semidioses.

La diosa de la sabiduria se forzó a concentrarse en la lectura, ignorando el llanto desgarrador de su hija.

**No vivirás lo suficiente como para conocerla, pero tus amigos se enfrentarán a su ira. Ahora mismo, sus ejércitos van hacia el sur. Durante el Festival de la Fortuna despertará y los semidioses serán reducidos como… como…**

**-¡Nuestros bajos precios en el Mercadillo! -sugirió Esteno.**

**-¡Bah! -Euríale se giró hacia su hermana. Percy vio la oportunidad perfecta. Agarró la bandeja de Esteno, tiró los Cheese n' Wieners envenenados, y lanzó Contracorriente a través de la cintura de Euríale, partiéndola por la mitad. Alzó la bandeja y Esteno se encontró a sí misma cara a cara con su reflejo grasiento.**

**-¡Medusa! -exclamó.**

**Su hermana Euríale se había reducido a polvo, pero ya comenzaba a reconvertirse, como un hombre de nieve derritiéndose al revés.**

**-¡Esteno, estúpida! -balbuceó mientras su otra mitad de la cara aparecía en el montón de polvo-. ¡Es tu reflejo! ¡Atrápale!**

**Percy estrelló la bandeja metálica contra la cabeza de Esteno y ésta perdió el conocimiento. Se puso la bandeja en el trasero, rezó en silencio al dios romano que estuviera viendo sus movimientos y saltó al vacío.**

-Eso es todo el primer capítulo.

-Yo seguiré leyendo –le dijo Hermes, indicándole que fuera con su hija. Atenea dudó un momento, pero luego se levantó y encaminó al lado de su hija. No acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto, la diosa sólo colocó una mano en la cabeza de Annabeth y se sentó a su lado. Muchos parecían querer comentar su actitud, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar, porque el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

...

...

Honestamente esta historia no me convence mucho, sólo me deje guiar por el entusiasmo. Espero respuestas.

Mis otras historias las actualizaré el domingo o lunes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Capítulo II – Percy –leyó Hermes.

**Lo malo de caer en picado colina abajo unas cincuenta millas por hora en una bandeja de aperitivos, es que si te das cuenta de que era mala idea a mitad de camino, es demasiado tarde.**

-Sólo él se daría cuenta que es mala idea a mitad de camino. Yo desde el principio lo sabría –dijo Thalia, trantando de animar el ambiente, y a Annabeth, que había dejado de llorar, pero aún no levantaba la cabeza.

**Percy esquivó a duras penas un árbol, rebotó contra una roca y dio vueltas mientras aterrizaba en la autopista. La bandeja de aperitivos no tenía dirección asistida. Escuchó gritar a las hermanas gorgonas y alcanzó a ver las serpientes de coral del pelo de Euríale por encima de la colina, pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por ello. El techo de los apartamentos que se alzaban debajo de él como la proa de un barco de guerra. Colisión frontal en diez, nueve, ocho…**

**Se las arregló para girar hacia los lados con tal de evitar que se le rompieran las piernas con el impacto. La bandeja se deslizó por encima del techo y salió volando por el aire. La bandeja se fue por un lado y Percy por el otro.**

-Auch, eso debió doler –dijo Leo sonriendo, los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

-Por suerte tiene la protección de Aquiles –susurró Poseidón, pero todos lo escucharon y sonrieron por la preocupación que el dios mostraba por su hijo.

**En su caída hacia la carretera, un horrible escenario se le cruzó por la mente: su cuerpo estrellándose contra el parabrisas de algún coche utilitario, algún conductor molesto intentando sacarlo del parabrisas. "¡Estúpido, chico de dieciséis años que cae del cielo! ¡Llego tarde!"**

Esta vez todos rieron, incluso los dioses.

-Está demente –dijo Ares.

-Eso no lo puedo curar –comentó Dionisio.

**Milagrosamente, una ráfaga de viento le llevó hacia un lado, lo suficiente para evitar la autopista y estrellarse contra un matorral. No era un aterrizaje suave, pero era mejor que el asfalto.**

**Percy gruñó. Quería tumbarse allí y dejar que pasara el tiempo, pero tenía que moverse. **

**Se incorporó, sus manos estaban llenas de arañazos, pero no tenía ningún hueso roto. Seguía llevando su mochila. En algún lugar del descenso había perdido la espada, pero Percy sabía que aparecería tarde o temprano en su bolsillo en forma de bolígrafo. Era parte de su magia.**

-Esa es una gran ventaja en la batalla –comentó Frank.

-Nah –dijo Ares-. Los guerreros pelean sin trucos.

**Miró hacia la colina. Era difícil no distinguir a las gorgonas, con su colorido pelo reptiloide y sus delantales verde brillante del mercadillo. Estaban deslizándose por la colina, yendo poco a poco pero con más control que Percy. Aquellos pies de gallina debían de servir para escalar.**

**Percy calculó que en cinco minutos le alcanzarían.**

**A su lado, un alta alambrada separaba la autopista de un barrido con calles amplias, casas acogedoras y altísimos eucaliptos. La verja estaba allí puesta para evitar que la gente cruzara la autopista e hiciera estupideces, como deslizarse en una bandeja de metal por entre los camiones, **

-Exacto –dijo Thalia, orgullosa-, lo que dije, es una estupidez. Hasta él lo dice.

-Por lo menos Percy reconoce sus estupideces –comento sonriendo Nico. Para su desgracia muchos se sintieron identificados y lo miraron mal.

**pero la alambrada tenía agujeros enormes por los que Percy pudo acceder fácilmente al vecindario. Quizá podría encontrar un coche y dirigirse hacia el oeste, hacia el océano. No le gustaba robar coches, pero durante las pasadas semanas, en situaciones de vida o muerte, había 'tomado prestado' unos cuantos, incluyendo un coche de policía. Quería devolverlos, pero no le duraban demasiado.**

-Oh, no es justo –comentaron los Stoll.

-¿Qué cosa? –les preguntó su padre.

-Cuando fue la batalla en el Empire State, Percy no nos dejó quedarnos con los telefonos. Dijo que los usaramos y los devolvieramos.

Muchos se rieron, pero Hermes los miró impresionado.

-¿Y le hicieron caso?

Travis y Connor se miraron y luego a su padre.

-Bueno... sí –respondió Travis.

-Imposible, es parte de su naturaleza, no pueden dejarla de lado.

-Pero que ejemplo –susurró Atenea, pero sólo la escuchó Annabeth, quien la miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. La diosa sintió algo agradable al hacer sonreír a su hija.

-Pero... Percy nos dijo... –trató de justificarse Connor.

-Señor Hermes –interrumpió Thalia-, en esa batalla Percy fue nuestro lider. Las cazadoras también lo obedecieron. Y... bueno... Percy no sólo es un lider, también es un buen amigo. Obedecerlo era lo menos que podíamos hacer... No le digan que dije eso –terminó avergonzada, mientras algunos la miraban con la boca abierta, especialmente Artemisa.

Hermes miró a Poseidón antes de continuar la lectura. Después de todo, el dios del mar también era amable y a todos les agradaba hacerle favores.

**Miró hacia el este. Como supuso un centenar de colinas se extendían por el horizonte. En la falda de una colina había dos entradas a dos túneles distintos, uno para cada dirección de tráfico, observándole como las cuencas vacías de una gigantesca calavera. **

-Pero que imaginación más positiva –comentó Afrodita.

**Dónde debería haber estado la nariz, una pared de cemento sobresalía del lado de la colina, con una puerta metálica, como la entrada a un búnker. Debía de ser un túnel de mantenimiento. Eso era lo que los mortales podrían pensar, si eran capaces de ver la puerta. Pero eso es porque no podían ver a través de la Niebla. Percy sabía que la puerta era más de lo que aparentaba.**

-Por fin –dijo Hazel en voz baja, sólo Frank la escuchó y le sonrió.

**Dos chicos vestidos con armadura flanqueaban la entrada. Vestían una extraña mezcla de cascos romanos emplumados, corazas, vainas, tejanos, camisetas púrpuras y deportivas blancas. El guardia de la izquierda parecía una chica, a pesar de que era difícil de decir a través de la armadura. El de la derecha era un chico bajo y fornido con un carcaj y un arco a su espalda. Ambos chicos sujetaban dos varas de madera con puntas metálicas, como si de unos arpones pasados de moda se tratara.**

-Esos deben ser ustedes, ¿no? –le preguntó Piper a Hazel y Frank. Ellos afirmaron sonriendo.

**El radar interno de Percy sonaba como loco. Después de tantos días horribles, había alcanzado su meta. Sus instintos le decían que si podía llegar al interior de la puerta, encontraría la seguridad por primera vez desde que los lobos le habían mandado hacia el sur.**

**Entonces… ¿por qué estaba tan aterrorizado?**

-¿Aterrorizado? –preguntó confundido Frank-. No lo parecía.

-Nunca lo parece –comentó Annabeth y todos se giraron a mirarla. Tenía los ojos rojos y estaba pálida, pero trataba de sonreír. Suspiró antes de continuar-. Lo bueno es que por este libro, sabremos todas esas veces en que ha tenido miedo y no dijo nada.

-Tienes razón –dijo feliz Thalia-. Y después podemos molestarlo por eso.

Annabeth le sonrió.

**A lo lejos, las gorgonas habían aterrizado por el techo de los apartamentos. A tres minutos de distancia, quizás menos.**

**Parte de él quería correr hacia la puerta en la colina. Tendría que cruzar la mitad de la autopista, pero sería un breve sprint. Podría llegar allí antes de que las gorgonas le alcanzaran.**

**Parte de él quería ir hacia el oeste, hacia el océano. Allí es dónde estaría más seguro. Allí era donde su poder era mayor. Aquellos guardas romanos en la puerta le hacían sentir nervioso. Algo dentro de él le decía: No es mi territorio, esto es peligroso.**

-Ah, seguramente su lado griego percibe que está cerca de terreno romano –dijo Jason, que entendía la sensación-. Por eso dice que se sentía aterrorizado.

-Eso es muy probable –coincidió Atenea-. Los griegos y romanos llevan tanto tiempo peleando que está en su sangre. Por mi parte creo que...

La diosa fue interrumpida por su hija, quien sostenía su mano mientras la miraba suplicante. Eso fue suficiente para reprimir la crítica contra los romanos.

Hermes decidió continuar la lectura.

**-Por supuesto que tienes razón -dijo una voz a su lado.**

**Percy saltó. Primero creyó que Beano se las había arreglado para atraparle de nuevo, pero la anciana que se sentaba entre los matojos era más repulsiva que una gorgona. Parecía una vieja hippie que había sido tirada de la carretera haría unos cuarenta años desde dónde había estado recolectando basura y polvo desde entonces. Vestía un vestido de tela desteñida, con un edredón hecho jirones y bolsas de plástico. Su escasa mata de pelo era de un color grismarrón, como las raíces de una planta seca, anudada con una cinta con el símbolo de la paz. Su cara estaba cubierta de verrugas y lunares. Cuando sonreía, mostraba exactamente sólo tres dientes.**

-Agh –dijo Afrodita-. ¿Cómo puede haber gente así?

-Mamá, por favor –le pidió Piper.

Hazel y Frank miraban asustados a la diosa del amor, sabiendo quién era la anciana.

**-No es un túnel de mantenimiento -le confió-. Es la entrada al campamento.**

**Un relámpago recorrió la espalda de Percy. Campamento. Sí, de ahí era de dónde venía. Un campamento. Quizá era su hogar. Quizá Annabeth estaba cerca.**

Atenea suspiró y miró a su hija.

-Esto no lo esperaba –le dijo-. Por tu actitud y lo que dice el libro, supongo que tú y ese muchacho no son sólo amigos.

-Percy es muy importante para mí, madre –dijo Annabeth, mirando fijamente a Atenea.

-Vaya, nunca esperé que reaccionaras tan bien –interrumpió Afrodita y se volvió a mirar a Poseidón-. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-No me entrometo en las relaciones amorosas de mis hijos, Afrodita. Sólo me importa que sean felices mientras puedan.

Todos se sintieron mal. Poseidón tenía razón, los semidioses tenían vidas muy díficiles, ¿qué importaba que novios o novias tenían? Por lo menos podían disfrutar eso antes de sufrir una muerte terrible.

Atenea volvió a mirar a su hija.

-Si en el futuro están juntos significa que no logré separarlos. –Annabeth sonrió como afirmación-. Sólo lo diré una vez, pero Poseidón tiene razón. Mientras ese chico te haga feliz está bien.

-Gracias, mamá –dijo Annabeth.

-Sigue leyendo, Hermes –le dijo Apolo, a un impresionado dios de los ladrones.

**Pero algo iba mal.**

**Las gorgonas estaban oteando el horizonte desde el techo de los apartamentos. Entonces Esteno señaló con alegría hacia la dirección de Percy.**

**La anciana hippie alzó las cejas:**

**-No hay tiempo, chico. Tienes que escoger.**

-Es una diosa –interrumpió Apolo. Las diosas del salón se miraron entre sí.

**-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Percy, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Lo último que necesitaba era otra mortal inofensiva que resultara ser un monstruo.**

**-Oh, puedes llamarme Junio -los ojos de la anciana relampaguearon como si hubiera hecho un chiste ingenioso-. En realidad, soy Junio, ¿no es cierto? Llamaron al mes así por mí.**

Hera se enderezó sorprendida en su asiento.

-No puede ser –exclamó. Y al parecer los demás dioses también estaban de acuerdo. Zeus miraba con desconfianza a su esposa.

-Cariño, el libro dice claramente que eres tú en tu forma romana –dijo Hestia.

-Pero hace siglos que no interfiero con los semidioses.

-Supongo que las cosas deben estár realmente malas en el futuro –comentó Demeter.

**-De acuerdo. Mire… debería irme. Dos gorgonas se acercan. No quiero que la hieran.**

-Eso sonó extraño –interrumpió Will-. Es decir, está preocupado por la ancia... por la señora Junio, pero le dice que las gorgonas se acercan.

-Tienes razón –dijo Rachel-. Percy suele hacer eso. Se preocupa por los mortales, pero no diferencia lo que puedo o no decir. Ni siquiera supone que Junio es una diosa.

**Junio acercó sus manos a la posición de su corazón.**

**-¡Qué encantador! ¡Pero eso es parte de tu elección!**

**-Mi elección… -Percy miró nervioso hacia la colina. Las gorgonas se habían quitado los delantales verdes. Unas alas salieron de sus espaldas… pequeñas alas de murciélago, que brillaban como el latón.**

**¿Desde cuándo tenían esas cosas alas? Quizá eran de decoración. Quizá eran demasiado pequeñas para sostener a una gorgona en el aire. Entonces ambas hermanas levantaron el vuelo desde los apartamentos y se dirigieron hacia él.**

**Genial, simplemente genial.**

-¿Decoración? ¿Qué criatura tiene alas sólo por decoración? –preguntó Nico.

-De hecho, hay muchas, por ejemplo... –empezó Malcolm, pero Nico lo interrumpió.

-Déjalo, no importa.

**-Sí, una elección -dijo Junio, como si no hubiera prisa-. Puedes dejarme aquí a merced de las gorgonas e ir al océano. Te garantizo que llegarás con toda seguridad. Las gorgonas se alegrarán de atacarme a mí y dejarte ir. En el mar, ningún monstruo te molestará. Podrás comenzar una nueva vida, vivir hasta una edad anciana placentera y huir del gran dolor que te aguarda en tu futuro.**

**Percy estaba seguro de que no le gustaría la segunda opción.**

Dioses y semidioses miraron a la diosa.

-Algún problema –les espetó.

-No me extraña –murmuró Artemisa.

-Podrías tener más tacto –dijo Hades, sorprendiendo a todos-. ¿Qué? Hasta a mí me pareció negativo lo que dijo.

**-¿O?**

**-O podrías hacerle un pequeño favor a una anciana -dijo-. Carga conmigo hasta el campamento.**

**-¿Cargar con usted? -Percy esperó que estuviera bromeando. Entonces Junio se levantó las faldas y mostró sus morados pies hinchados.**

**-No puedo llegar allí por mí misma -dijo-. Carga conmigo, a través de la autopista, a través del túnel, a través del río.**

**Percy no sabía a qué río se refería, pero no sonaba fácil. Junio no parecía demasiado ligera.**

**Las gorgonas estaban a pocos metros de ellos. Seguro que se estaban relamiendo en aquél momento, como si supieran que la caza ya había terminado.**

**Percy miró la anciana.**

-Apuesto diez dracmas a que la carga –le susurró Travis a su hermano.

-No es justo, te fuiste a lo seguro. Todos sabemos que Percy no dejaría a alguien que pidio su ayuda. E incluso si ese alguien no la pidió.

**-Y tengo que cargar contigo a este campamento, ¿por…?**

**-¡Porqué sería todo un acto de bondad! -dijo-. Y porque si no lo haces, los dioses morirán, el mundo tal como lo conocemos perecerá y todo aquél de tu vida anterior será destruido. Pero por supuesto, no les recordarás jamás, por lo que supongo que entonces no te importará. Estarás seguro en lo más hondo del océano…**

Poseidón palideció.

-Vamos, no puede depender todo eso de un simple semidios –comentó Zeus, mirando extrañado a su esposa.

-No sé por qué lo dije, esto pasará en el futuro. Pero si lo hice debo tener mis razones. Yo no soy dramática y exagerada como otros –dijo mirando a su esposo.

**Percy tragó saliva. Las gorgonas chillaron como si estuvieran entrando en batalla.**

**-Si voy al campamento -dijo-, ¿mi memoria volverá?**

**-Poco a poco -dijo Junio-. Pero te advierto, ¡sacrificarás muchas cosas! Perderás la marca de Aquiles. Sufrirás dolor, miseria y todo lo que has conocido hasta ahora cambiará. Pero quizá tengas una oportunidad de salvar a tus amigos y a tu familia para reclamar tu vieja vida.**

-Por favor, deja de insistir con eso –dijo Poseidón.

Hera lo miró enfadada, pero decidió no responder, porque el dios del mar sólo miraba el libro, ajeno a mirada.

**Las gorgonas estaban dando vueltas a su alrededor. Estarían estudiando la anciana, intentado descubrir quién era la nueva participante del juego antes de mover ficha.**

**-¿Qué pasa con los guardias en la puerta? -preguntó Percy.**

**Junio sonrió.**

**-Oh, te dejarán pasar, cielo. Puedes confiar en esos dos. Entonces… ¿qué dices? ¿Ayudarás a una indefensa anciana?**

**Percy dudó que Junio fuera indefensa. Como mucho, aquello era una trampa. Aunque quizá fuera una especie de examen.**

**Percy odiaba los exámenes. Desde que había perdido su memoria, toda su vida era una hoja en blanco. **

**Entonces pensó en Annabeth, la única parte de su antigua vida de la que estaba seguro.**

**Tenía que encontrarla.**

**-Cargaré contigo -le dijo a la anciana.**

-Si hubieras aceptado la apuesta hubiese ganado diez dracmas, hermano –dijo Travis.

-Por eso no aposte.

**Era más ligera de lo que esperaba. Percy intento ignorar su ácido aliento y sus manos llenas de callos rodeándole el cuello. Alcanzó el primer carril de tráfico. Un conductor hizo sonar el claxon. Otro gritó algo que se perdió con el viento. Muchos se giraban y miraban irritados, como si tuvieran que aguantar esa clase de intervenciones en la autopista; adolescentes cargando mujeres mayores a través de la carretera principal de Berkeley.**

**Una sombra apareció por encima de él. Esteno le llamó llena de júbilo.**

**-¡Chico listo! ¡Nos has traído una diosa para entretenernos!**

**¿Una diosa?**

**Junio sonrió, inocente, mientras murmuraba:**

**-¡Ups! -cuando un coche casi les atropelló.**

-Inclus**o **pareces disfrutarlo –comentó Demeter.

-Bueno, estar todo el tiempo aquí es aburrido –le respondió Hera.

**En algún lugar a su izquierda, Euríale gritó:**

**-¡Atrápales! Dos precios son mejor que uno.**

**Percy corrió a través de los carriles restantes. De alguna forma se las había apañado para llegar a la mitad de la autopista. Vio a las gorgonas aterrizando, coches esquivándolas mientras cruzaban la carretera. Se preguntó qué verían los mortales a través de la niebla, ¿pelícanos gigantes? ¿Suicidas con alas de murciélago? La loba Lupa le había dicho que las mentes mortales podían creer cualquier cosa, excepto la verdad. **

**Percy corrió hacia la puerta en la falda de la colina. Junio pesaba más y más a cada paso. El corazón de Percy repiqueteaba. Le dolían las costillas.**

**Uno de los guardias gritó. El chico con el arco tensó una flecha. Percy gritó:**

**-¡Esperad!**

**Pero el chico no estaba apuntándole a él. La flecha voló por encima de la cabeza de Percy y una gorgona aulló de dolor. La segunda guarda meneó su lanza frenéticamente incitando a Percy a darse prisa.**

-Vamos, vamos –decia Hazel, emocionada. A su lado Frank se veía igual.

**Quince metros para alcanzar la puerta. Diez metros.**

**-¡Te tengo! -chilló Euríale. Percy se giró mientras una flecha impactaba contra su frente.**

**Euríale se precipitó contra la autopista. Un camión chocó contra ella y la hizo retroceder unos metros, pero ella escaló por la cabina, se sacó la flecha de la frente y alzó el vuelo.**

**Percy alcanzó la puerta.**

**-¡Gracias! -les dijo a los guardias-. Buen tiro.**

**-¡Debería haberla matado! -protestó el arquero.**

**-Bienvenido a mi mundo -murmuró Percy.**

**-Frank -dijo la chica-, hazles entrar, ¡rápido! Eso son gorgonas.**

-Así que eres tú, muchacho –dijo Ares, mirando a su hijo.

**-¿Gorgonas? -la voz del arquero se quebró. **

-Oh, por favor, pareces una niñita –le reclamó Clarisse a Frank-. Un hermano mio debe ser más valiente y salvaje.

Frank no sabía que decir, menos con la mirada de Ares clavada en él.

-Frank es muy valiente –comentó nerviosa Hazel-. Ya verán cuando leamos nuestra misión.

-¿Por qué crees que la vamos a leer? –preguntó confundida Afrodita.

-Bueno... porque el libro hablará de Percy en el campamento Jupiter y él fue a la misión con nosotros...

-Es lo más probable –la apoyó Annabeth, mirando el grosor del libro.

-Entonces demonos prisa o estaremos mucho tiempo en esto –dijo Zeus, también mirando el libro con el ceño fruncido.

**Era difícil hablar sobre él llevando el yelmo, pero parecía robusto como un luchador de lucha libre, de unos catorce o quince-. ¿La puerta las detendrá?**

**En los brazos de Percy, Junio se rió socarronamente:**

**-No, no lo hará. En guarda, Percy Jackson. ¡A través del túnel, a través del río!**

**-¿Percy Jackson? -la guardia tenía la piel más morena, con el pelo rizado sobresaliéndole por los lados del yelmo. Parecía más pequeña que Frank, quizá tuviera trece. Con la vaina de la espada llegándole casi al tobillo. Aún así, hablaba como si fuera la que estaba a cargo de todo-. De acuerdo, obviamente eres un semidiós. Pero, ¿quién es…? -miró a Junio-. No importa. Entrad. Las mantendremos a raya.**

-Vaya, confiazte a la primera –dijo Leo, mirando sorprendido a Hazel.

-Había pasado por muchas situaciones extrañas para no sorprenderme por eso. Además, había escuchado leyendas sobre héroes cargando ancianas. Son pruebas ¿no? –preguntó mirando a los dioses.

-Mmm, sí. A veces es una buena forma de probar a los semidioses –respondió Atenea.

-Y si fallan, sólo los liquidamos, jajaja –se rió Ares.

Los semidioses no rieron, porque sabían que eso era cierto.

**-Hazel -dijo el chico-, ¿te has vuelto loca?**

**-¡Id! -les instó ella.**

**Frank maldijo en otra lengua… ¿latín? Y abrió la puerta:**

**-¡Vamos!**

**Percy entró tambaleándose con el peso de la anciana, quién definitivamente pesaba más a cada paso que daba. No sabía cómo podría la chica esa, Hazel, mantener a raya a las gorgonas, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir.**

**El túnel estaba tallado en la roca, del tamaño de un pasillo escolar. Al principio, parecía un típico túnel de mantenimiento con cables eléctricos, señales de alerta y cajas de emergencia en las paredes, bombillas en sus lámparas por todo el techo. A medida que se internaban en el túnel, el suelo de cemento cambiaba a un suelo hecho con teselas de mosaico. Las luces se convertían en antorchas que ardían pero no soltaban humo. Unos metros más para adelante, Percy vio un recuadro de luz solar.**

**La anciana pesaba más que un montón de bolsas de arena. Los brazos de Percy comenzaron a arderle. Junio tarareaba una canción en latín, como una nana, lo que no ayudaba a Percy a concentrarse.**

**Detrás de ellos, las voces de las gorgonas resonaban en el túnel. Hazel gritó. Percy estuvo tentado de dejar caer a Junio e ir a ayudarle, pero entonces todo el túnel retumbó con el sonido de rocas cayendo. Por el túnel retumbó un graznido, como el que habían hecho las gorgonas cuando Percy les había dejado caer una caja de pelotas de bolera en Napa. Miró hacia atrás. El final oeste del túnel estaba lleno de polvo.**

**-¿No deberíamos ir a ver si Hazel está bien? -preguntó.**

-Ah, ya se preocupa por mí –exclamó Hazel.

-¿No es muy grande para tí? –le preguntó Hades, haciendo que Hazel abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-¡NO! Percy es un buen amigo... Además, ya tengo novio. –Cuando terminó de decir eso se sonrojó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Hades miró a Frank, que estaba al lado de Hazel, tomandole la mano.

-Honestamente, no pareces muy capaz de defenderla.

-Oye, sigue siendo mi hijo –replicó Ares.

-Claro que la defenderé –exclamó Frank, sosteniéndoles la mirada al dios del Inframundo.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos –dijo Hades.

**-Estará bien, espero… -dijo Frank-. Ella se mueve bien bajo tierra. ¡Sigue moviéndote! Casi hemos llegado.**

**-¿Casi dónde?**

**Junio soltó una risita.**

**-Todos los caminos llevan ahí, niño. Deberías saberlo.**

**-¿Al castigo? -preguntó Percy.**

**-A Roma, niño -dijo la anciana-. A Roma.**

**Percy no estaba seguro de haberla oído bien. Era cierto, su memoria había sido borrada. Su cerebro no se sentía bien desde que se había despertado en la Casa del Lobo. Pero estaba seguro de que Roma no estaba en California.**

-Estoy de acuerdo con él –exclamó Leo.

-Estamos hablando de Nueva Roma –dijo Octavian, arrugando el entrecejo al mirar a Leo.

-Vamos, era un chiste, ¿no tienes sentido del humor? –preguntó Travis.

-Jaja, a los romanos les hacen falta unas cuantas bromas –secundó Connor.

-Oye, si sabemos divertirnos –comentó sonriendo Dakota.

-Mmm, si –fingió pensar Travis, mientras analizaba a Dakota-, pareces divertido, eres bienvenido a unerte a nuestro club.

-Oh, bromas y bebida, pero que buena combinación para una fiesta –dijo Hermes-. Yo los apoyó chicos.

-Por favor –interrumpió Artemisa, mirandolos enojada-. Continua el dichoso libro.

**Siguieron corriendo. El brillo del final del túnel se volvió más brillante, y al final salieron a la luz del sol.**

**Percy se quedó estupefacto. A sus pies se abría un gigantesco valle de varias millas de ancho. La base del valle estaba moteada con pequeñas colinas, explanadas doradas y zonas forestales. Un pequeño riachuelo en el centro cuyo curso sinuoso formaba un lago en el centro y formaba una G mayúscula por todo el perímetro. Podrían haber estado en cualquier punto del norte de California, con álamos y eucaliptos, colinas doradas y cielos azules. Y esa gigantesca montaña… ¿Monte Diablo, se llamaba?… alzándose en la distancia, justo dónde debería estar.**

**Pero Percy sintió que se adentraba en un mundo secreto. En el centro del valle, acurrucada por el lago, había una pequeña ciudad de edificios de mármol blanco con tejados de tejas rojas. Algunos tenían cúpulas y otros portales con columnas, como si fueran monumentos nacionales. Otros parecían palacios, con puertas doradas y jardines enormes. Podía ver una plaza céntrica con columnas que no sujetaban nada, fuentes y estatuas. Un anfiteatro romano de cinco pisos brillaba a la luz del día, situado junto a una arena elíptica como un circuito de carreras.**

**A través del lago hacia el sur, otra colina estaba poblada de edificios incluso más espectaculares: templos, supuso Percy. Varios puentes de piedra cruzaban el río en su cruce por el valle y, al norte, una larga línea de arcos de ladrillos se alargaba de las colinas hasta la ciudad. Percy creyó que eran como una vía del tren elevada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era un acueducto.**

**La parte más extraña del valle estaba situada justo debajo de él. Como a unos doscientos metros, justo al pasar el río, había algo parecido a un campamento militar. Se trataba de un cuadrado de unos cuatrocientos metros con terraplenes por los cuatro costados, protegido con puntas afiladas. Fuera de los muros corría un foso seco, también salpicado de puntas. Torres de vigilancia de madera se alzaban en cada esquina, en cada una había un centinela con una ballesta gigantesca cargada. Unos estandartes morados colgaban de las torres. Una amplia puerta abierta a un lado del campo, llevaba hacia la ciudad. Otra puerta más estrecha estaba cerrada a un lado del río. Dentro, la fortaleza rebosaba de actividad: docenas de chicos iban y venían de los barracones, cargando armas y puliendo armaduras. Percy oía el ruido metálico de los martillos en la forja y olía la carne siendo cocinada en una barbacoa.**

-Suena bien –comentó Malcolm.

-Oh, tenía una construcciones impresionantes –dijo Annabeth.

Atenea parecía molesta.

-No deberías admirar tanto a los romanos. No después de lo que me hicie...

-Lo sé, madre –la interrumpió Annabeth-. Sé lo que te hicieron y lo lamento. Pero lo que nos hiciste...

-Oh –exclamó la diosa-. ¿Tú...?

Annabeth sacó una moneda dorada de su bolsillo y se la mostró a su madre.

-No la culpo –le dijo a la diosa-, pero no quiero más discusiones entre griegos y romanos. Estoy cansada de eso.

-Prometo guardar mis comentarios –juró Atenea.

-Me gustaría que todos lo prometan –dijo Annabeth, mirando a todos en el salón-. Por favor.

Los griegos y los dioses prometieron de inmediato.

-Se te olvida, griega, que ustedes nos atacaron –replicó Octavian.

-Si tienen paciencia les explicaremos lo que pasó –prometió Annabeth.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Dakota.

-Acepto tu palabra –estuvo de acuerdo Reyna. Luego se giró a mirar a Octavian.

-Está bien –exclamó el augur-. Por el momento lo dejaré pasar.

**Algo acerca de aquel lugar le recordaba muy familiar, aunque no todo estaba bien.**

**-Campamento Júpiter -dijo Frank-. Estaremos seguros una vez…**

**Unos pasos resonaron por el túnel. Hazel apareció a la luz del día. Estaba cubierta con polvo de piedra y respiraba con dificultad. Había perdido su yelmo, por lo que su pelo rizado caía por sus hombros. Su armadura tenía profundas marcas de garras de gorgona. Uno de los monstruos le había pegado una etiqueta de 50% de descuento.**

**-Las he ralentizado -dijo-. Pero estarán aquí en cualquier segundo.**

**Frank maldijo.**

**-Tenemos que cruzar el río.**

**Junio se apretó más al cuello de Percy.**

**-Oh sí, por favor. No puedo dejar que mi vestido se moje.**

**Percy se mordió la lengua. Si aquella señora era una diosa, debía ser la diosa de las hippies apestosas, pesadas e inútiles. **

Los semidioses se asustaron y miraron a la diosa, que, para su sorpresa, sonreía.

-Te encanta molestar a los semidioses, ¿no? –comentó Zeus.

-Es mi hobby favorito –respondió Hera.

**Pero había llegado lejos. Sería mejor que siguiera arrastrando con ella. Sería todo un acto de bondad, había dicho. Y, si no lo hacía, los dioses morirían, el mundo que conocemos perecería, y todo el mundo de su vida pasada sería destruido.**

**Si aquello era un examen, no podría evitar suspender.**

**Se tambaleó un par de veces mientras corrían hacia el río. Frank y Hazel le seguían de cerca.**

**Llegaron a la orilla del río y, Percy se detuvo para tomar aliento. La corriente era rápida, pero el río no parecía profundo. Sólo estaban a un tiro de piedra de cruzar las puertas del fuerte.**

**-Vamos, Hazel -Frank ajustó dos flechas al mismo tiempo-. Escolta a Percy para que los centinelas no le disparen. Ahora me toca a mí para mantener a los malos a raya.**

-Así está mejor, chico –exclamó Ares-. Tienes que demostrar que eres mi hijo.

**Hazel asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el arroyo.**

**Percy comenzó a seguirla, pero algo le hizo vacilar. Por lo general, le encantaba el agua pero aquél río parecía… poderoso, pero no necesariamente simpatizante.**

**-El pequeño Tíber -dijo Junio, con simpatía-. Fluye con el poder del original Tíber, el río imperial. Esta es tu última oportunidad de retirarte, niño. La marca de Aquiles es una bendición griega. No puedes llevarla si quieres pisar territorio romano. El Tíber la borrará.**

-Ah –exclamó la mayoría, que no había deducido eso antes.

-Oh no –dijo Poseidón-. Tenía la esperanza que la conservara.

-No pareció necesitarla –comentó Hazel.

-Ahora sería de mucha ayuda –dijo en voz baja Nico, pero todos lo escucharon. Los semidioses se deprimieron y los dioses se extrañaron. Poseidón a tener un mal presentimiento, especialmente al recordar como llegó la hija de Atenea.

**Percy estaba demasiado exhausto para entenderlo todo, pero entendió lo principal.**

**-Si cruzo, ¿no tendré la piel de acero nunca más?**

**Junio sonrió.**

**-¿Entonces qué? ¿Seguridad, o un futuro de dolor y posibilidades?**

**Detrás de él, las gorgonas chillaron al salir del túnel. Frank disparó las flechas.**

**Del centro del río, Hazel le llamó:**

**-¡Percy! ¡Vamos!**

-¿Quieres apostar si cruza o no? –preguntó Connor. Su hermano se quedó mirándolo raro.

-Es obvio que si –le dijo. Connor pareció recapacitar.

-Tienes razón, debo estar cansado.

Travis se rió de su hermano.

**En las torres de control, los cuernos sonaron. Los centinelas gritaron y giraron sus ballestas hacia las gorgonas.**

**Annabeth, Percy pensó. Se sumergió en el río. Era de un frío helado, mucho más de lo que había imaginado, pero no le molestó. Una nueva fuerza surgió a través de sus miembros. Sus sentidos se estremecieron como si le hubieran inyectado cafeína. **

-Así que el agua lo afecta de esa manera –comentó Dakota.

-Sí, también puede curarlo, incluso de heridas muy graves o venenos mortales –le dijo Annabeth.

-También puede ser su punto débil –dijo Octavian, sonriendo.

-Yo no contaría con eso –replicó Thalia-. Y eso te lo puede corrobar cualquier que lo haya visto pelear sin agua cerca.

-Oh, lo ví una vez. Fue aterrador y fantastico a la vez –exclamó Rachel.

-¿Aterrador? –preguntó Poseidón.

-Sí, da esa impresión ver a alguien que siempre sonríe, pelear en serio o enfadarse –comentó Nico-. Lo dijo por experiencia propia.

-Por suerte, en el campamento, Percy nunca pelea en serio –aportó Will.

-Mmm, creo que me hago a la idea –comentó Apolo, mientras miraba a Poseidón. Este le sonrió de vuelta, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

**Llegó al otro lado y bajó la anciana mientras las puertas del campamento se abrían. Docenas de chicos con armaduras salieron.**

**Hazel se giró con una sonrisa aliviada. Entonces miró por detrás de los hombros de Percy, su expresión cambió a horror:**

**-¡Frank!**

**Frank estaba a mitad del río cuando las gorgonas le capturaron. Ambas se precipitaron desde el cielo y lo tomaron por ambos brazos. Gritó de dolor mientras las garras se le clavaban en la piel.**

-Vamos, chico, no tenías que dejar que te captura...

-Padre –interrumpió Frank, para sorpresa de muchos-, apreciaría que evites tus comentarios. Las personas que quiero están bien con como soy, no pienso cambiar.

-Al menos tienes caracter –dijo, finalmente, el dios de la guerra.

**Los centinelas le gritaron, pero Percy supo que no podrían tener un tiro claro. Podrían acabar matando a Frank. Los otros niños sacaron las espadas preparados para ir al agua, pero llegarían tarde. Sólo había una manera. **

**Percy sacó las manos. Tuvo una intensa sensación de tirón en el estómago, y el Tíber obedeció a su voluntad. El río creció. Se formaron remolinos a cada lado de Frank. Unas manos gigantes acuosas surgieron de repente de la corriente, copiando los movimientos de Percy. Las manos gigantes agarraron las gorgonas, que soltaron a Frank de repente. Entonces las manos levantaron a los monstruos que graznaban en un apretón de líquido sólido.**

-Oh, eso es genial –comentó Dakota.

-No lo es –dijo Nico-. He visto a Percy manipular muchas veces el agua, y nunca usó sus manos.

-Como dije, es un retroceso en el uso de sus habilidades –corroboró Thalia, sonriendo orgullosa por tener razón.

**Percy oyó gritar a los otros niños y el apoyo, pero él se mantuvo centrado en su tarea. Hizo un gesto golpeador con los puños, y las manos gigantescas dejaron caer a las gorgonas en el Tíber. Los monstruos tocaron fondo y se convirtieron en polvo. Unas nubes brillantes de esencia de gorgona lucharon para volverse a formar, pero el río las separaba como una licuadora. Pronto todo rastro de gorgona fue arrastrado por la corriente. Los remolinos desaparecieron, y la corriente volvió a la normalidad.**

**Percy estaba en la orilla del río. Sus ropas y su piel vaporeaban como si las aguas del Tíber le hubieran dado un baño de ácido. Se sentía expuesto, desnudo, vulnerable…**

**En el medio del Tíber, Frank tropezó alrededor, parecía aturdido pero perfectamente bien. Hazel se metió en el río y le ayudó a llegar a tierra. **

**Entonces Percy se dio cuenta de lo callados que estaban los otros niños. Sólo la anciana Junio parecía imperturbable.**

**-Bueno, ha sido un viaje encantador -dijo-. Gracias, Percy Jackson, por traerme al Campamento Júpiter.**

**Una de las chicas hizo un sonido asfixiante.**

**-¿Percy… Jackson?**

**Sonó como si reconociera su nombre. Percy se centró en ella, esperando ver una cara familiar.**

**Ella era obviamente la líder. Vestía una capa majestuosa morada por encima de su armadura. Su pecho estaba decorado con medallas. Debía tener la edad de Percy, con unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes y un largo pelo negro.**

Todos se giraron hacia Reyna, para observarla.

-¿Loconocías de antes? –preguntó Rachel.

-Supongo que después saldrá la explicación –respondió la pretor.

**Percy no la reconoció, pero la chica le miró como si le hubiera visto en sus pesadillas.**

Todos se rieron, incluso algunos a carcajadas.

-No es gracioso –comentó Rachel-. Luego de ver la pelea contra ese gigante de arena, tuve muchas pesadillas.

-¿Gigante de arena? –preguntó Poseidón. Pero nadie le respondió.

-Eso no es nada –dijo Nico, como si se sintiera orgulloso-, yo soñé varias veces que terminaba de asfixiarme. –Pero su comentario tuvo las reacciones adversas.

-¿Trató de asfixiarte? –preguntó escandalizado Hades-. Pero creí que eran amigos.

-Los hombres son unos brutos –murmuró Artemisa.

-Fue mi culpa –reconoció Nico-. Lo llevé al inframundo para que se bañara en el Estigio, pero hice que nos desviaramos a tu palacio, padre. Tú me habías prometido hablarme sobre mi madre si llevaba a Percy.

-¿Qué pretendías hacerle a mi hijo, Hades? –reclamó Poseidón.

-No peleen –exclamó Nico-. Mi padre sólo encerró a Percy para que no fuera el niño de la profecía, no lo lastimó –Eso pareció calmar al dios de mar-. Bueno, Percy se molestó conmigo, porque pensó que lo había engañado.

-Y lo hiciste –comentó Thalia-. Pero no te sientas orgulloso. Engañar a Percy es muy fácil porque siempre confía en sus amigos.

-Eso me hace sentir peor –le dijo Nico a Thalia-. El punto es que cuando fuí a liberarlo de su celda, Percy estaba dormido...

-Ya me imagino lo que pasó –se rió Grover. Al igual que Annabeth.

-Cometí el error de acercarme mucho para despertarlo –siguió Nico, como si estuviera contando la mejor aventura de su vida-. Lo llamé por su nombre y... en menos de un segundo, me tenía en el suelo, con su espada en el cuello. Ni siquiera estaba despierto, porque seguí hablandole, pero tardó unos segundos en enfocarme.

-Vaya –dijo Malcolm-, esa es una buena información. Tendré que encargarme de avisar todos en el campamento que no se acerquen a Percy cuando está dormido. Excepto, claro, mi hermana –terminó mirando a Annabeth.

**Junio rió deleitándose.**

**-Oh, sí. Os lo pasareis muy bien juntos.**

**Entonces, sólo para acabar de hacer el día completamente extraño, la anciana comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma. Creció hasta que era una brillante diosa de dos metros vistiendo un vestido azul, con una capa que parecía la piel de una cabra por encima de sus hombros. Su cara era severa y majestuosa. En su mano había algo coronado con una flor de loto.**

**Si era posible que los campistas parecieran más estupefactos, fue entonces. La chica del manto púrpura se arrodilló. Los otros la imitaron. Un chico se arrodilló con tanta rapidez que casi es atravesado por su propia espada.**

**Hazel fue la primera en hablar:**

**-Juno.**

**Ella y Frank se arrodillaron, dejando a Percy siendo el único en pie, pero después de haberla cargado durante todo este rato, no estaba muy dispuesto a mostrarle respeto.**

-Pero que irrespetuoso –comentó Hera.

-Qué esperabas de un hijo de Poseidón –dijo Atenea, sonriendo burlona al dios.

-Madre –le llamó la atención Annabeth.

-Acepté tu relación con su hijo, pero no significa que tenga que soportar al padre.

Annabeth suspiró y desistió.

**-Conque Juno, ¿eh? -dijo-. Si he aprobado tu examen, ¿puede devolverme mi memoria?**

**La diosa sonrió.**

**-A su tiempo, Percy Jackson, si tienes éxito aquí en el campamento. Lo has hecho bien, lo que es un buen comienzo. Quizás aún hay esperanza para ti.**

**Se giró hacia los otros chicos.**

**-Romanos, os presento al hijo de Neptuno. Durante meses ha estado dormido, pero ahora está despertando. Su destino está en vuestras manos. El Festival de Fortuna se avecina, y la Muerte debe de ser desatada si tenéis alguna esperanza en la batalla. ¡No me falléis!**

**Juno brilló y desapareció. Percy miró a Hazel y a Frank para algún tipo de explicación, pero parecían igual de confusos que él. Frank estaba sujetando algo que Percy no había visto antes: dos frascos de arcilla con tapones de corcho, como dos pociones, una en cada mano.**

**Percy no tenía ni idea de dónde las había sacado, pero vio a Frank metérselas en los bolsillos. Frank le echó una mirada como diciéndole: ya hablaremos más tarde.**

Frank enrojeció al recordar lo que en verdad había pensado en ese momento, en su egoísta pensamiento. Hazel lo miró confusa.

**La chica con el manto morado se adelantó. Examinó a Percy con atención, y éste no puedo evitar pensar que quería atravesarle con una daga.**

**-Así que… -dijo fríamente-, un hijo de Neptuno, que viene con la bendición de Juno. **

**-Mira -dijo-, mi memoria está borrosa. Em… en realidad, no tengo recuerdos. ¿Te conozco?**

**La chica vaciló.**

**-Soy Reyna, pretor de la Duodécima Legión. Y no, no te conozco.**

**Lo último era mentira, Percy lo supo ver en sus ojos. Pero también entendió que si discutía con ella sobre eso, delante de sus soldados, no lo reconocería.**

Reyna frunció el ceño, preocupada por la facilidad con que el hijo de Neptuno había diferenciado sus emociones. No creí ser tan transparente.

**-Hazel -dijo Reyna-, hazle entrar. Quiero interrogarle en el principia. Entonces le enviaremos a Octavian. Debemos consultar a los augures antes de que podamos decidir qué hacer con él.**

**-¿A qué te refieres -preguntó Percy- con 'decidir qué hacer' conmigo?**

**La mano de Reyna se tensó sobre su daga. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a que sus órdenes fueran cuestionadas.**

**-Antes de aceptar a nadie en este campamento, debemos interrogarles y preguntar a los augures. Juno dijo que tu destino está en nuestras manos. Tenemos que saber si la diosa nos ha traído a un nuevo recluta… -Reyna estudió a Percy como si estuviera dubitativa-… O… -dijo más esperanzada- a un enemigo al que matar.**

Poseidón miró ceñudo a la pretor, pero ella levantó la barbilla.

-Tenía mis razones. Y eran muy justificadas.

-Será mejor que continuemos –dijo Apolo, tratando de evitar una discusión.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Ahora debería leer una dama –dijo Hermes-. Nos iremos intercalando, así será más divertido.

-Este semidios parece interesante –comentó Afrodita, sonriendo-. Dame el libro.

Hermes se levantó y le llevó el libro a la diosa del amor, se inclinó delante de ella y le ofreció el libro, diciendo:

-Aquí tiene, madame.

Afrodita hizo aparecer un abanico y se cubrió la mitad del rostro, fingiendo estar avergonzada, pero en su mirada se notaba su diversión.

-Muy amable, caballero –respondió.

Algunos dioses sonrieron, recordando tiempos en que se llevaban mejor y no se reunían sólo para pelear. La más afectada fue Hestia, que sintiéndose esperanzada produjo que el fuego que había en el centro crepitara con más fuerza.

-**Capítulo III-Percy** –leyó Afrodita.

**Afortunadamente a Percy no le daban miedo los fantasmas. La mitad de la gente del campamento estaba muerta.**

**-**¿Viven con fantasmas? –preguntó Rachel, sorprendida.

-Eso no suena muy agradable –dijo Travis.

-De hecho, nada de lo que han descrito hasta ahora suena a un campamento –comentó Will.

-Porque no lo es –dijo Jason-. Es más bien Nueva Roma, nuestra ciudad.

-Si tanto te gusta puedes volver –comentó Clarisse.

-No dije eso –protestó Jason. Miró con frustración a griegos y romanos, que lo miraban confundidos-. Me gustan los dos lados, ¿si? Pero para los romanos el campamento es permanente, podemos hacer toda nuestra vida ahí, es lógico que esté más... equipada. Por otro lado, el campamento griego es... un campamento. He visto como se divierten, no van sólo a entrenar y la mayoría elige vivir en el mundo exterior.

-Estás dividido, muchacho –comentó Atenea.

Afrodita decidió seguir leyendo, porque muchos miraban interrogantes a Jason.

**Resplandecientes guerreros morados estaban de pie fuera de la armería, puliendo espadas etéreas. Otros vagabundeaban alrededor de los barracones. Un chico fantasma paseaba a un perro fantasma por la calle. Y en los establos un tipo grandote de un rojo brillante con la cabeza de un lobo vigilaba una manada de… ¿unicornios? **

**Ninguno de los campistas prestaban demasiada atención a los fantasmas, pero mientras el séquito de Percy andaba, con Reyna en primer lugar y Hazel y Frank al otro lado, todos los espíritus dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaban mirando a Percy. Unos pocos parecían enfadados. Un joven fantasma menudo graznó algo parecido a "¡Greggus!" y se volvió invisible.**

**Percy deseó que también pudiera volverse invisible. Después de unas semanas él solo, toda aquella atención le hacía sentirse incómodo. Se mantuvo entre Hazel y Frank e intentó pasar inadvertido.**

**-¿Estoy viendo visiones? -preguntó-. ¿O eso son…?**

**-¿Fantasmas? -se giró Hazel. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como un diamante de catorce quilates-. Son los lares. Los dioses del hogar.**

**-Dioses del hogar -dijo Percy-. Como… menores que los dioses, pero mayores que los dioses de estar por casa, ¿no?**

**-Son espíritus ancestrales -le explicó Frank. Se quitó el yelmo, revelando una cara infantil que no pegaba con su corte militar o su abultado cuerpo. Parecía un niño pequeño que había tomado esteroides y se había unido a la marina.**

Frank se encogió cuando muchos lo miraron analíticamente.

-¿Qué son los esteroides? –preguntó Nico, haciendo que la atención se centrara en él. Algunos sonreían.

-Son un grupo de sustancias compuestas de algunas hormonas, ácidos biliares, vitamina D... –Malcolm se interrumpió al ver como lo miraban-. El punto es que si los tomas tus músculos aumentarán de tamaño rápidamente, pero no de fuerza. De hecho no es recomendable consumirlos.

-Aunque no te vendrían mal, chico –dijo Ares, mirando el delgado cuerpo de Nico.

-Hey, que sólo tengo trece años.

**-Los lares son un tipo de mascota -continuó-. La mayor parte de ellos son inofensivos, pero nunca los había visto tan alterados.**

**-Me están mirando a mí -dijo Percy-. Ese chico fantasma me ha llamado Greggus. No me llamo Greg.**

**-Graecus -dijo Hazel-. Una vez te hayas acostumbrado a estar aquí, comenzarás a entender el latín. Los semidioses tenemos un sentido natural para ello. Graecus significa griego.**

-Lo echaron al agua apenas entrar a Nueva Roma –dijo Will.

-¿En verdad se nota tanto? –preguntó Thalia.

-Que estupidez –replicó Clarisse.

**-¿Eso es malo? -preguntó Percy.**

**Frank se aclaró la garganta.**

**-Quizá no. Pero tienes ese tipo de complexión, el pelo oscuro y todo eso. Quizá crean que eres griego. ¿Tienes familia de allí?**

-¡Oh, sí! Una enorme familia –dijo Travis.

-¡Somos todos familia! –secundó su hermano.

-Aunque es mejor no entrar en detalles –hizo ver Malcolm, mirando a Annabeth.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, especialmente los dioses.

**-No lo sé. Como he dicho antes, he perdido la memoria.**

**-O quizás… -vaciló Frank.**

**-¿Qué? -preguntó Percy.**

**-Probablemente nada -dijo Frank-. Los romanos y los griegos tenemos una antigua rivalidad. Algunas veces los romanos usamos graecus como insulto para alguien que es un extranjero, un enemigo. No me preocuparía por ello.**

**Sonaba preocupado.**

-Ahora me estoy dando cuenta que Percy es más observador de lo que aparenta –dijo Frank.

-Claro –dijo Thalia, cruzándose de brazos-, y al final termina adivinando tus secretos.

-¿Adivinó tu secreto? –preguntó con curiosidad Grover. Thalia lo miró amenazante.

-Al final igual se lo terminas contando –susurró Hazel.

-Se ve que le tienen confianza –dijo Hestia, contenta de ver a tantos semidioses tan unidos.

-Usted también lo hará cuando lo conozca –le dijo Annabeth, sonriendole a la diosa-. Percy le tiene mucho aprecio.

-¿A mí? –preguntó sorprendida la diosa.

-Claro –aportó Nico-. Percy dijo que usted era la más importante, porque la esperanza se mantiene mejor en el hogar, y todos volvemos al hogar.

-Para Percy es muy importante la familia y el hogar –continuó Annabeth.

Hestia sonrió feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se emocionó. Los demás dioses, al ver esto, se miraron entre ellos, avergonzados de haber descuidado a la diosa del hogar.

-El muchacho tiene razón –declaró Demeter, acercándose a Hestia-. Y nosotros hemos olvidado que somos familia, creando tensiones y disputas sin sentido. A este paso disolveremos el hogar.

Afrodita carraspeo antes de continuar la lectura.

**Se detuvieron en el centro del campo, donde dos amplias carreteras pavimentadas con madera se encontraban en una T. Una señal en el camino nombraba la carretera que llevaba a las puertas principales como Via Praetoria. La otra carretera, cortando por la mitad del campamento, se llamaba Via Principalis.**

**Debajo de esas señales habían señales pintadas a mano que decían: BERKELEY A 8 KM. NUEVA ROMA A 1'5 KM. ANTIGUA ROMA A 11,716 KM. INFRAMUNDO A 3,710 KM (éste señalaba hacia abajo). RENO A 334 KM. PARA UNA MUERTE CERTERA, USTED SE ENCUENTRA EN EL LUGAR IDÓNEO.**

**Para una muerte certera, aquél lugar parecía bastante limpio y ordenado. Los edificios parecían estar recién pintados, estaba todo ordenado como si hubiera sido diseñado por un quisquilloso profesor de matemáticas. Los barracones tenían porches sombríos, donde los campistas descansaban en hamacas o jugaban cartas y bebían refrescos. Cada dormitorio tenía un estandarte distinto en la puerta. Cada uno tenía un número romano y un animal distinto: águila, oso, lobo, caballo y algo que parecía un hámster. **

**Por la Via Praetotira, había tiendas anunciando comida, armaduras, armas, café, equipamiento para gladiadores y ofertas de togas. Una tienda de carruajes tenía un gran anuncio en la tienda: ¡EL NUEVO CAESAR XLS CON SISTEMA ANTIBLOQUEO DE RUEDAS, SIN DENARIOS DE IMPUESTOS!**

**En una esquina de las carreteras se levantaba el edificio más impresionante de todos, un edificio de dos pisos de mármol blanco con un portal de columnas como un banco anticuado. Había guardias romanos apostados en los lados. Por encima de la puerta había un estandarte gigantesco morado con las letras doradas SPQR cosidas junto a una corona de laurel.**

**-¿Vuestros cuarteles principales? -preguntó Percy.**

**Reyna se colocó frente a frente de él, sus ojos seguían siendo fríos y hostiles.**

**-Lo llamamos el principia.**

**Advirtió la agitación de campistas curiosos que les habían seguido desde el río.**

**-Todo el mundo, volved a vuestros deberes. Os haré un resumen en la asamblea de esta noche. Recordad, esta noche hay juegos bélicos después de la cena.**

-¿Juegos bélicos? –interrumpió con una mueca Rachel-. Tengo la sensación que no calzaría en el campamento romano.

-Es como capturar la bandera –dijo Jason.

-Ah, pero igual parece un lugar mucho más rígido que el campamento mestizo. Y a mi no me van las reglas.

-No te compliques, Rachel, tú perteneces a nuestro lado –dijo Will.

**El pensamiento de una cena hizo que el estómago de Percy rugiera. La escena de una barbacoa en un comedor le hizo la boca agua. La panadería en una de las calles cercanas olía demasiado bien, pero dudó que Reyna le dejara ir.**

**La multitud se dispersó a regañadientes. Algunos murmuraron cosas sobre las oportunidades de Percy.**

**-Está muerto -dijo uno.**

**-O esos dos que le han encontrado -dijo otro.**

**-Sí -murmuró otra-. Dejemosle unirse a la Quinta Cohorte. Griegos con chalados.**

-Oye, no deberían hablar así –dijo Rachel, enojada.

-Los romanos tenían un sistema de jerarquías, y eso, en todas partes, crea enemistades y discusiones –explicó Poseidón.

**Varios chicos se rieron, pero Reyna les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se dispersaron.**

**-Hazel -dijo Reyna-. Ven con nosotros. Quiero tu informe sobre lo que pasó en las puertas.**

**-¿Yo también? -dijo Frank-. Percy me ha salvado la vida. Tenemos que dejarle…**

**Reyna le lanzó a Frank una mirada muy severa, éste retrocedió.**

**-Me acuerdo de ti, Frank Zhang -dijo-. Estás en probatio. Has causado bastantes problemas esta semana.**

**Las orejas de Frank se volvieron rojas. Frank jugueteó con una pequeña tableta de una cuerda colgada de su cuello. Percy no había prestado mucha atención a eso, pero parecía como una etiqueta con su nombre de plomo.**

**-Ve a la armería -le dijo Reyna-. Consulta nuestro inventario. Te llamaré si te necesito.**

**-Pero… -Frank se detuvo-. Sí, Reyna.**

**Corrió.**

-Agh, muchacho, debes seguir las órdenes de tus superiores, pero no puedes dejar que te hable así –reclamó Ares.

Frank lo miró confundido.

**Reyna hizo que Hazel y Percy entraran en los cuarteles generales.**

**-Ahora, Percy Jackson, veamos si podemos sacar algo de esa memoria.**

**El principia era incluso más impresionante por dentro. En el techo brillaba un mosaico que representaba a Rómulo y a Remo adoptados por una loba (Lupa le había contado esa historia miles de veces a Percy). El suelo era de mármol pulido. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de terciopelo, por lo que Percy se sintió como si estuviera dentro de la carpa de la tienda de campaña más cara del mundo. Por la pared a sus espaldas se alzaba una exposición de estandartes y postes de madera con medallas de bronce, símbolos militares, supuso Percy.**

**En el centro había un hueco, como si el estandarte principal había sido retirado para limpiarlo o algo parecido.**

-Claro, ahí se dio cuenta –exclamó Hazel, pero cuando todos la miraron interrogantes ella sólo se encogió en su lugar-. Nada, siga leyendo señora Afrodita.

**En la otra esquina, una escalera bajaba. Estaba guardado por un par de barrotes de acero como una celda. Percy se preguntó qué había allí dentro, ¿monstruos? ¿Un tesoro? ¿Semidioses amnésicos que Reyna encerraba?**

Incluso los semidioses romanos rieron mirando a Reyna.

-¡Que imagen! –exclamaron los hermanos Stoll.

-Cariño, tienes que causar impresión en los hombres, pero no terror –le aconsejó Afrodita.

Reyna miraba a todos furiosa.

-No la molesten –dijo Artemisa.

-Que no te preocupe lo que opinen los demás, linda –aconsejó Hera.

**En el centro de la sala, una larga mesa de madera estaba llena de pergaminos, libretas, agendas electrónicas, dagas y un gran pote de cristal lleno de gominolas, algo que parecía no ir acorde lo demás. Dos estatuas a tamaño real de galgos ingleses, una dorada y la otra plateada, flanqueaban la mesa. Reyna anduvo por detrás de la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas de respaldo alto. Percy deseó que pudiera sentarse en la otra, pero Hazel también se mantuvo de pie. Percy tuvo el sentimiento de que le tocaba decir algo.**

**-Entonces… -comenzó a decir.**

**Las estatuas de los perros enseñaron los dientes y gruñeron.**

**Percy se quedó helado. Normalmente le gustaban los perros, pero aquellos le miraban fijamente con sus ojos de rubí. Sus colmillos parecían ser tan afilados como cuchillas.**

**-Tranquilos, chicos -les dijo Reyna a los galgos.**

**Dejaron de gruñir, pero siguieron mirando fijamente a Percy como si se lo estuvieran imaginando como un hueso.**

**-No atacarán -dijo Reyna-, a no ser que intentes robar algo o que se lo ordene yo. Son Argentum y Aurum.**

**-Plata y Oro -dijo Percy. Los significados en latín le venían a la cabeza como dijo Hazel que harían. Había estado a punto de preguntar cuál era cuál. Entonces se dio cuenta que era una pregunta estúpida.**

-Bastante estúpida –dijo Nico.

-Pero no sería sorpresa –rió con cariño Annabeth.

**Reyna dejó caer la daga sobre la mesa. Percy tenía la vaga sensación de haberla visto en algún lugar antes. Su pelo era negro y brillante como la piedra volcánica, peinado en una simple coleta que caía por su espalda. Tenía el porte de un espadachín, relajada pero vigilante, como si estuviera lista para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Las arrugas de preocupación en sus ojos le hacían parecer más mayor de lo que probablemente era.**

-El corazón recuerda lo que el cerebro olvida –mencionó Rachel.

-Más bien el instinto –dijo Jason.

**-Ya nos conocemos -dijo-. No recuerdo cuándo. Por favor, si pudieras decirme algo…**

**-Lo primero es lo primero -dijo Reyna-. Quiero ir tu historia. ¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Y no mientas. A mis perros no les gustan los mentirosos.**

**Argentum y Aurum gruñeron para enfatizar lo dicho.**

**Percy les contó la historia, cómo se despertó en la mansión hecha ruinas en los bosques de Sonoma. Describió lo ocurrido con Lupa y su manada, aprendiendo su lenguaje de gestos y expresiones, aprendiendo a sobrevivir y a luchar.**

**Lupa le había hablado de los semidioses, los monstruos y los dioses. Le explicó que era una de los espíritus guardianes de la Antigua Roma. Los semidioses como Percy eran los responsables de continuar con las tradiciones romanas en los tiempos modernos, luchando contra monstruos, sirviendo a los dioses, protegiendo a los mortales y continuando la memoria del Imperio. Había pasado meses entrenándole, hasta que se hubo hecho tan fuerte y duro y fiero como un lobo. **

-Eso es cierto –dijo Nico-. No sólo se fortaleció físicamente, ahora su mirada da más miedo que antes.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Travis.

-Ahora es permanente la expresión salvaje –rió Nico.

-¿La que tiene cuando pelea? –preguntó Rachel. Nico asintió.

-Eso es bueno –dijo Clarisse.

-La mirada influye en la batalla –comentó Ares sonriendo.

-Nico está exagerando –habló Annabeth-. Ahora se ve más rebelde que mono, pero sigue siendo Percy.

-Eso es porque no se enfada contigo –murmuró Nico.

**Cuando estuvo satisfecha con sus habilidades, le había enviado al sur, contándole que si sobrevivía al viaje, podría encontrar un nuevo hogar y recuperar su memoria.**

**Nada pareció sorprender a Reyna. De hecho, pareció encontrarlo muy típico, excepto por una cosa.**

**-¿No tienes recuerdos? -preguntó-. ¿Sigues sin recordar nada?**

**-Momentos difusos y sin sentido. -Percy miró a los perros. No quería mencionar a Annabeth. Parecía demasiado privado, y seguía sin saber dónde encontrarla. Estaba seguro de que la había conocido en un campamento, pero este no era el lugar correcto. Tampoco quería contar el único recuerdo claro: la cara de Annabeth, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises, la forma en la que reía, en cómo ponía sus brazos a su alrededor y cuando le daba un beso cada vez que hacía algo estúpido.**

**Debió de haberme besado mucho, pensó Percy.**

Annabeth se sonrojó y evitó mirar a su madre, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero sin decirle nada.

-Al menos recuerda que hacia muchas cosas estúpidas –dijo Thalia sonriendo.

**Tenía miedo de que si le contaba a alguien sobre su recuerdo, se evaporaría como un sueño. No podía arriesgarse a eso.**

**Reyna agarró su daga.**

**-En parte lo que nos cuentas es normal para los semidioses. A cierta edad, de una forma u otra, encontramos nuestro camino a la Casa del Lobo. Somos examinados y entrenados. Si Lupa cree que valemos, nos envía al sur para unirnos a la legión. Pero nunca he oído nada parecido, sobre perder la memoria. ¿Cómo encontraste el Campamento Júpiter?**

**Percy le contó sobre sus últimos tres días, las gorgonas que no morían, la anciana que se convertía en una diosa, y el encuentro final con Hazel y Frank en el túnel de la colina.**

**Hazel continuó la historia a partir de ahí. Describió a Percy como bravo y heroico, lo que le hacía sentir incómodo. Todo lo que había hecho era cargar con una anciana.**

-Eso es lo malo de Percy –dijo Annabeth-. Nunca se enorgullece por lo que hace.

-El orgullo no es una cualidad de mis hijos –declaró Poseidón.

-Pues tú pareces bastante orgulloso por eso –dijo Hades, haciendo reír a los demás.

-Cualquier padre se siente orgulloso de las cosas buenas de sus hijos –se defendió el dios del mar.

**Reyna le estudió.**

**-Eres demasiado mayor para ser reclutado. ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Dieciséis?**

**-Eso creo -dijo Percy.**

**-Si pasas demasiados años tú solo, sin entrenar o ayudar, deberías estar muerto. ¿Hijo de Neptuno? Debes tener un aura muy poderosa que podría atraer todo tipo de monstruos.**

**-Sí -dijo Percy-. Me han dicho que huelo.**

El buen ambiente hizo que la risa fuera mayor, incluso Zeus fingió la risa simulando toser.

**Reyna casi sonríe, lo que le dio un respiro a Percy. Quizá fuera humana y todo.**

**-Debes de haber estado en algún lugar antes de la Casa del Lobo -dijo.**

**Percy frunció el ceño. Junio le había dicho algo sobre que estaba dormitando, y tenía un vago sentimiento de haber estado dormido, quizá durante mucho tiempo. Pero no tenía sentido.**

**Reyna suspiró.**

**-Bueno, los perros no te han comido, así que supongo que estás contándonos la verdad.**

**-De acuerdo -dijo Percy-. La próxima vez, ¿podemos usar un polígrafo?**

**Reyna se levantó. Estaba de cara a los estandartes. Sus perros metálicos miraban a todos lados.**

**-Aunque aceptara que no eres un enemigo -dijo-, no eres un típico recluta. La Reina del Olimpo no aparece por sí sola en este campamento, anunciando a un nuevo semidiós. La última vez que un dios mayor nos visitó… -negó con la cabeza-. He oído leyendas sobre esas cosas. Y un hijo de Neptuno… eso no es buena señal. Especialmente ahora.**

**-¿Qué hay de malo con Neptuno? -preguntó Percy-. ¿Y a qué te refieres con 'especialmente ahora'?**

-Sí, ¿qué hay de malo con Neptuno? –preguntó molesto Poseidón.

-Bueno, antiguamente tenías muy mal humor y siempre te desquitabas con los mortales –comentó Demeter.

-Desde que conocimos a Percy es difícil pensar en el mar con miedo –dijo Travis, apoyado por su hermano.

-Todo es culpa de la ropa que usas, yo te dije que iba a pasar esto –le dijo Afrodita a Poseidón.

-No me molesta –rió Poseidón-. Y me gusta este estilo –declaró poniéndose de pie para mostrar su camisa floreada, el pantalón corto y las sandalias de cuero, causando la risa de todos.

**Hazel le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.**

**Reyna siguió andando de un lado a otro.**

**-Has encontrado a las hermanas de Medusa, que no han sido vistas durante cientos de años. Has agitado a nuestros lares, quienes te llaman graecus. Y vistes símbolos extraños, esa camiseta, esas cuentas en tu collar. ¿Qué significan?**

**Percy miró hacia su camiseta naranja hecha jirones. En algún tiempo había tenido letras, pero ahora estaban demasiado borradas para leerse. Debía de haberse deshecho de esa camiseta hacia semanas. Se había destrozado pero, no se atrevía a deshacerse de ella. La seguía lavando en charcos y fuentes lo mejor que podía y se la volvía a poner.**

**Y en cuanto al colgante, las cuatro cuentas estaban decoradas con un símbolo distinto cada una. Una mostraba un tridente. Otra una miniatura del Vellocino de Oro. La tercera estaba pintada con el diseño de un laberinto y la última tenía la imagen de un edificio, ¿quizá el Empire State? Las cuentas tenían nombres grabados en ellos. Las cuentas parecían importantes, como las fotografías de un álbum familiar, pero no podía recordar qué significaban.**

Todos los semidioses griegos enseñaron, orgullosos, sus collares de cuentas.

-¿Qué significan cada una? –preguntó interesado Poseidón.

-La del tridente –dijo Annabeth-, representa a Percy. Fue el primer hijo de Poseidón después del juramento y salvó al Olimpo de entrar en guerra. El vellocino de oro –continuó rápidamente, antes de que los dioses la interrumpieran con preguntas-, es por el viaje al mar de los monstruos para encontrarlo y salvar el árbol de Thalia.

Los dioses se giraron a ver a Thalia.

-Mi padre me convirtió en pino cuando estaba a punto de morir –explicó-. Así se formó la barrera que protege el campamento.

-El laberinto –continuó rápidamente Annabeth-, es por la travesía por el laberinto de Dédalo. Y el edificio, el Empire State, es por la batalla contra Cronos. La cuenta tiene los nombres de todos los que fallecieron en la guerra. Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero si entramos en detalles no terminaremos nunca de leer.

-Tienes razón –dijo Zeus, mirando a Poseidón, que parecía querer informarse de todo en ese momento-. Continua Afrodita.

**-No lo sé -dijo.**

**-¿Y tu espada? -dijo Reyna.**

**Percy comprobó su bolsillo. El bolígrafo había reaparecido como siempre lo hacía. Lo sacó y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había enseñado nunca la espada a Reyna. Ni siquiera Hazel y Frank la habían visto. ¿Cómo sabía de ella Reyna?**

**Demasiado tarde para hacer que no tenía espada. Había destapado el bolígrafo. Contracorriente volvió a su forma original. Hazel ahogó el aliento. Los perros ladraron.**

**-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Hazel-. Nunca he visto una espada como esa.**

**-Yo sí -dijo Reyna, sombría-. Es muy vieja, diseño griego. Acostumbrábamos a tener de esas en la armería pero… -se detuvo-. El metal se llama bronce celestial. Es mortal para los monstruos, como el oro imperial, pero aún más raro.**

**-¿Oro imperial? -preguntó Percy.**

**Reyna desenvainó su daga. Ahora sí que lo veía bien, la hoja era de oro.**

**-El metal fue consagrado en tiempos antiguos, en el Panteón de Roma. Su existencia fue guardado por los emperadores, algo para que sus campeones pudieran destrozar los monstruos que pusieran en peligro al Imperio. Acostumbrábamos a tener armas como estas, pero ahora… no tenemos. Yo uso esta daga. Hazel tiene una spatha, una espada de caballería. Muchos legionarios usan una espada más corta llamada gladius. Pero tu arma no es romana del todo. Otro símbolo de que no eres el típico semidiós. Y tu brazo…**

**-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Percy.**

**Reyna alzó el suyo mostrándole el antebrazo. Percy no lo había visto hasta entonces, pero tenía un tatuaje en él: las letras SPQR y una espada cruzada con una antorcha y cuatro líneas paralelas.**

**Percy miró a Hazel.**

**-Todos tenemos -coincidió, alzando su brazo-. Todos los miembros de la legión tenemos.**

**El tatuaje de Hazel tenía las letras SPQR, pero ella sólo tenía una línea y su emblema era distinto: un jeroglífico como una cruz con brazos curvos y una cabeza.**

**Percy se miró los brazos. Unas pocas rascaduras, un poco de barro y algo de queso derretido de los Cheese'n'Wieners, pero no tenía tatuajes.**

**-Así que nunca has sido miembro de la legión -dijo Reyna-. Esas marcas nunca se pueden borrar. Creí que… -negó con la cabeza, como si negara una idea.**

**Hazel se adelantó.**

**-Si ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo sólo, quizás haya visto a Jason. -Se giró hacia Percy-. ¿Has visto alguna vez un semidiós como nosotros? Un chico con una camiseta morada, con marcas en su brazo…**

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí –le dijo Jason a Hazel, sonriendole.

-No hay problema, muchos estaban preocupados. De entre los lideres eras el más amabl**e.**

Piper abrazó a Jason, pero no de forma posesiva, sino feliz porque su novio fuera admirado. Además, Hazel era una chica tierna y fácil de apreciar.

**-Hazel -la voz de Reyna se endureció-. Percy ya tiene bastante en lo que preocuparse.**

**Percy tocó la punta de su espada, y Contracorriente se convirtió en un bolígrafo.**

**-Nunca había visto un chico como vosotros. ¿Quién es Jason?**

**Reyna le lanzó una mirada de odio a Hazel.**

**-Él es… era… mi colega -señaló a la segunda silla vacía-. La legión normalmente tiene dos pretores electos. Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, era nuestro otro pretor hasta que desapareció el pasado octubre.**

**Percy intentó calcular. No había prestado atención al calendario siendo salvaje, pero Juno había mencionado que ahora estaban en junio.**

**-¿Estás diciendo que lleva desaparecido ocho meses y aún no le habéis sustituido?**

**-Quizá no haya muerto -dijo Hazel-. No nos rendimos.**

**Reyna hizo una mueca. Percy tuvo la sensación de que aquél chico llamado Jason debía de ser más que un colega.**

Jason se ruborizó cuando los dioses se giraron a verlo.

-Olvidenlo, ¿si? –interrumpió Reyna-. Nunca pasó nada y... nunca pasará.

Jason miró agradecido a la Pretor.

-Si todo se soluciona –le dijo-, me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

Reyna le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Las elecciones solo suceden de dos maneras -dijo Reyna-. O bien la legión alza a alguien en un escudo después de un gran éxito en el campo de batalla, y no hemos tenido demasiadas batallas últimamente, o celebramos una votación al anochecer del 24 de junio, en el Festival de Fortuna. Que es en cinco días.**

**Percy frunció el ceño.**

**-¿Tenéis una tuna?**

La mayoría se rió. Otras, parecían confundidos por la pregunta.

-Esa es la clase de preguntas que lo hacen ver tonto –dijo Thalia.

-A mí me gustan –susurró avergonzada Annabeth.

-Annabeth, a ti te gusta todo de Percy –la molestó Piper.

**-Fortuna -corrigió Hazel-. Es la diosa de la suerte. Lo que suceda en su día puede afectar al resto del año. Puede bendecir el campamento con buena suerte o… con muy mala suerte.**

**Reyna y Hazel miraron ambas el hueco entre los estandartes, como si pensaran en algo que echaban de menos.**

**De repente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Percy.**

**-El Festival de Fortuna… las gorgonas mencionaron algo sobre eso. Y Juno. Dijeron que el campamento sería atacado ese día, algo sobre una grandiosa diosa malvada llamada Gea, y un ejército y la muerte siendo desatada. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese día es esta misma semana?**

**Los dedos de Reyna tamborilearon por la empuñadura de su daga.**

**-No dirás nada de eso fuera de esta sala -ordenó-. No quiero tenerte desatando el pánico en este campamento.**

**-Entonces es verdad -dijo Percy-. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? ¿Podemos detenerlo?**

-Oh, un sentido del deber muy fuerte –comentó Demeter.

-Es cierto –estuvo de acuerdo Hades-. No tiene recuerdos y no le han dado una buena bienvenida al campamento, pero aún así quiere protegerlos.

-Tiene un buen corazón –susurró Artemisa, pero fingió desinterés cuando algunos la miraron.

-Demasiado, puede resultar peligroso –dijo Atenea.

-Él lo sabe –le habló Annabeth-. Conoce su defecto fatídico y sabe que un día no podrá salvar a todos. Creo que eso le preocupa mucho, pero nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mí.

**Percy acababa de conocer a aquella gente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de gustarle a Reyna. Pero quería ayudarles. Eran semidioses, igual que él. Tenían los mismos enemigos. Además, Percy recordó lo que Juno le había contado de él: no sólo aquel campamento estaba en peligro. Su vida pasada, los dioses, y el mundo entero podrían ser destruidos. Lo que fuera a venir, era enorme.**

**-Hemos hablado bastante -dijo Reyna-. Hazel, llévale a la Colina de los Templos. Encuentra a Octavian. De camino puedes responder las preguntas de Percy. Hablale de la legión.**

**-Sí, Reyna.**

**Percy tenía muchas preguntas en mente, pero sentía que su cerebro estaba a punto de derretirse. Pero Reyna dejó claro que la audiencia había terminado. Enfundó la daga. Los perros metálicos se levantaron y aullaron, moviéndose hacia Percy.**

**-Buena suerte con el augur, Percy Jackson -dijo-. Si Octavian te deja vivir, quizá podamos compartir información… sobre tu pasado.**

-Eso es todo –cantó Afrodita.

-Deberíamos descansar –dijo Hestia-. Percy ya está seguro en el campamento Júpiter, así no dejamos la lectura en un punto de tensión.

Poseidón parecía querer quejarse, pero Apolo evitó que hablara.

-Los semidioses deben descansar. Annabeth está bien físicamente, pero necesita dormir. No te preocupes –dijo acercándose a ella-, te haré dormir sin sueños.

-Gracias –le respondió, con un nudo en la garganta.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estaba en periodo de exámenes finales. Por fin hoy salí de mi última prueba y lo primero que hice fue escribir. Aunque este capítulo lo tenía a medias desde hace tiempo.**

...

Capítulo 4

Atenea vió salir a Apolo del cuarto donde se habían instalado todas las chicas. Sabía que había hecho dormir a su hija, por lo que no tenía la posibilidad de hablar con ella. Aunque, en realidad no sabía bien que decirle, no estaba acostumbrada a sentimentalismos.

-¿Estás preocupada?

Atenea se sorprendió al ver a Poseidón a su lado, pero luego adoptó una postura seria.

-Dejalo, quieres –le dijo el dios, interrumpiendo el comentario que estaba dispuesta a decir- Yo también estoy preocupado. –Eso sorprendió a la diosa. No porque Poseidón se preocupara por sus hijos, si no porque se lo decía a ella-. No soy tonto, como siempre insistes, y me di cuenta que pasó algo muy grave con estos chicos. Especialmente, algo le pasó a mi hijo, y por eso no está aquí.

-¿Qué crees que le pasó? –le preguntó la diosa, dejando de lado sus rencillas.

-No lo sé. He pensado algunas cosas, pero... Si los destinos enviaron a los chicos y el libro desde el futuro deben querer que cambie algo. La vida de un semidios siempre ha sido difícil, pero hasta ahora los destinos nunca interfirieron... Algo muy malo debe estar pasando en el futuro, y mi hijo está en el centro de la tormenta.

-Me sorprende que hayas pensado tanto en esto –comentó Atenea, sin intención de molestar al dios.

-Como dije... estoy preocupado. Pero si sigo pensando tanto siento que caeré en la desesperación. Además...

-Además... –lo instó a continuar la diosa.

-Por los comentarios de los chicos, ellos ya pasaron por una guerra contra Cronos y mi hijo fue el niño de la profecia... Pero, en el libro, aunque no tenga recuerdos parece tan...

-Despreocupado.

-No. Estoy seguro que ha pesar de actuar un poco lento a veces, Percy se preocupa mucho por lo que lo rodea... Sólo que él sabe como seguir disfrutando la vida, de los pequeños momentos. Y creo que eso es lo que le ha permitido mantenerse con vida.

Atenea suspiró, sabiendo que lo que diría era cierto, pero aún no aceptaba del todo.

-Creo que es un digno hijo tuyo. Despreocupado, pero comprometido.

-Vaya –dijo Poseidón, sonriendo-. No esperaba...

-Ya lo dije. No esperes que lo repita.

La diosa se giró y se fue a su palacio.

...

Al día siguiente todos se volvieron a reunir en el salón de Olimpo después de comer un saludable desayuno.

-Te toca leer –cantó Afrodita, tendiendole el libro a Ares.

-¿Quieres que lea? –preguntó con desagrado el dios de la guerra.

-Le toca a un hombre, y tarde o temprano será tu turno –le respondió sonriendo la diosa del amor.

-Mujeres –replicó Ares, cogiendo con fuerza el libro-. **Capítulo IV-Percy.**

**Camino hacia el exterior del campamento, Hazel le compró una café expreso y una magdalena de cereza de Bombilo, al vendedor de café de dos cabezas.**

-¿Vendedor de dos cabezas? –preguntó Rachel-. Suena tan común para ustedes.

-Es común –dijo Will luego de compartir una mirada con los demás semidioses y dioses.

**Percy olió la magdalena. El café estaba genial. Ahora, pensó Percy, si pudiera tomarse una ducha, cambiarse la ropa y dormir un poco, podría convertirse en una estatua dorada, incluso podría ser de oro imperial.**

**Vio un par de chicos vestidos con trajes de baño y toallas encaminándose hacia un edificio que humeaba vapor por una serie de chimeneas. Risas y chapoteos salían de dentro, como si fuera una piscina cubierta, el lugar favorito de Percy.**

-Claro, cualquier lugar que tenga agua es su lugar favorito –dijo Nico.

-No necesariamente –opinó Thalia en voz baja-. Que sea el elemento de su padre no implica que le tenga que gustar.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Zeus, frunciendo el seño.

-Bueno, es que yo... –tartamudeaba la hija del dios del Olimpo.

-A mí no siempre me gusta estar todo el tiempo con los muertos –interrumpió Nico. Pero Zeus aún seguía mirando interrogante a Thalia.

**-Las termas -dijo Hazel-. Quizá puedas pasarte antes de cenar, con suerte. No sabes lo que es vivir hasta que no te tomas un baño romano.**

**Percy suspiró con anticipación.**

**Mientras se aproximaban a la puerta principal, los barracones se volvían más grandes y más bonitos. Incluso los fantasmas parecían mejores, con armaduras más brillantes y auras más iluminadas. Percy intentó descifrar los estandartes y los símbolos colgando en la puerta de los edificios.**

**-¿Estáis divididos en distintas cabañas? -preguntó.**

**-Algo así. -Hazel se agachó mientras un chico que cabalgaba una águila gigante pasó volando por encima-. Tenemos cinco cohortes de unos cuarenta chicos cada una. Cada cohorte está dividida en barracones de diez, algo así como compañeros de habitación. **

**A Percy nunca se le habían dado bien las matemáticas, pero intentó multiplicar.**

Varios soltaron risas por esto, incluso Annabeth, aunque Atenea la miraba un poco molesta. Aún así se guardó sus comentarios.

**-¿Me estás diciendo que hay unos cien niños en este campamento?**

**-Más o menos.**

-¿Más o menos? –preguntó Atenea-. Obviamente el chico necesita clases básicas de matemática. Cinco cohortes por cuarenta chicos, son doscientos chicos.

-Mamá –dijo Annabeth-, prometiste no meterte con mi novio.

-Ah, sí, de acuerdo –se resignó la diosa-. Pero aún no he visto los meritos que en el futuro me convencieron para permitirte tener un novio así.

Annabeth sonrió triste antes de responder:

-Ten por seguro que Percy sobrepasará los meritos que quieres.

Los demás semidioses asintieron de acuerdo. Y Piper, que estaba al lado de Annabeth, le tomó la mano.

**-¿Y todos esos chicos son hijos de los dioses? Los dioses han estado ocupados.**

**Hazel rió.**

**-No todos son hijos de los dioses mayores. Hay cientos de dioses menores romanos. Además, muchos campistas son legados, segunda o tercera generación. Quizá sus padres fueron semidioses. O sus abuelos.**

**Percy parpadeó.**

**-¿Hijo de semidioses?**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Te sorprende?**

-Es difícil de creer –dijo Clarisse.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó molesto Octavian.

-¿Qué no nos vez? –dijo indicándose junto a los demás griegos.

-Clarisse se refiere a que es muy difícil llegar a la edad adulta –explicó Malcolm-. En el campamento nosotros somos de los mayores. Y Percy es un hijo de los tres grandes, es un milagro que haya llegado hasta los dieciseis.

-Los milagros existen, no seas pesimista –pidió Poseidón.

**Percy no estaba seguro. Las últimas semanas había estado demasiado preocupado en sobrevivir el día a día. La idea de vivir lo suficiente como para ser adulto y tener hijos por su cuenta, parecí aun sueño imposible.**

**-Esos alelados…**

**-Legados -le corrigió Hazel.**

**-¿Tienen los poderes de un semidiós?**

**-A veces. Y a veces no. Pero pueden ser entrenados. Los mejores generales romanos y los emperadores, ya sabes, clamaban ser descendientes de los dioses. La mayor parte del tiempo, contaban la verdad. El augur del campamento que vamos a conocer, Octavian, es un legado, descendiente de Apolo. Tiene el don de la profecía, presuntamente.**

**-¿Presuntamente?**

-Claro que tengo el don –dijo Octavian.

-No creo que asesinar osos de peluche cuente como un don –dijo Frank.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –gritó Rachel.

-Antes se usaban los intestinos de animales, deberían agradecer que yo uso el relleno de los peluches.

Los griegos y romanos se miraban sin comprender entre sí.

-El lado griego tiene el espíritu de Delfos –explicó Apolo-. Se aloja en una virgen que sirve de oráculo –indicó a Rachel-. No es necesario destripar animales, porque ella dice las profecias directamente. Pero los romanos adoptaron otros métodos para conocer el futuro.

**Hazel puso la cara seria.**

**-Ya verás.**

**No le hizo sentirse mejor a Percy, sobre todo si ese tipo, Octavian tenía el destino de Percy en sus manos.**

**-Entonces las divisiones… -preguntó-, las cohortes, lo que sean, ¿están divididas según vuestros padres divinos?**

**Hazel se le quedó mirando.**

**-¡Qué idea más horrible! No, los oficiales deciden dónde asignar a los reclutas. Si fuéramos divididos según nuestros padres, las cohortes serían desproporcionadas. Yo estaría sola.**

-Eso es algo que deberíamos aprender de los romanos –dijo Annabeth-. Así Percy no estaría sólo.

-Bueno, Percy se las arregla perfectamente para vencer a las otras cabañas por su cuenta –dijo Will, tratando de animar el ambiente triste que quedó por lo que dijo Annabeth.

-Sí. ¿Se imaginan que hubieran más hijos de Poseidón? ¿O de Zeus y Hades? –habló Connor.

-Así sí sería desproporcionado –terminó Travis.

-Y es por eso que juraron no tener más hijos –replicó Hera-. Pero al parecer no pueden aguantarse ni siquiera un siglo.

Los semidioses trataron de aguantar la risa al ver a Zeus y Poseidón avergonzarse.

**Percy sintió un resquemor de tristeza, como si hubiera sentido esa sensación de soledad.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es tu ancestro?**

**Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien detrás de ellos gritó:**

**-¡Esperad!**

**Un fantasma corrió hacia ellos, un hombre mayor con el vientre muy hinchado y una toga tan larga que se la iba pisando. Les alcanzó y respiró para recuperar el aire, su aura morada parpadeaba a su alrededor.**

**-¿Es él? -jadeó el fantasma-. Un nuevo recluta para la Quinta, ¿quizá?**

**-Vitellius -dijo Hazel-, tenemos un poco de prisa.**

**El fantasma miró a Percy con el ceño fruncido y caminó a su alrededor, inspeccionándole como un coche usado.**

**-No lo sé –refunfuñó-. Sólo necesitamos a los mejores para la cohorte. ¿Tiene todos sus dientes? ¿Puede luchar? ¿Puede limpiar establos?**

-Oh, recuerdo cuando limpio los establos del rancho Triple G.

-¿Estuvieron ahí? –preguntó resignado Poseidón.

-Estabamos en una misión en el laberinto, y Percy quería ayudar a... bueno... –dijo Grover.

-A mí –reconoció a Nico-. Elegí el camino del rencor y quería revivir a mi hermana. Y a pesar de haberlo tratado mal, Percy estaba preocupado por mi.

-¿Tratabas de revivir a tu hermana? –preguntó preocupado Hades.

-Sí, bueno... ¿podemos hablarlo más tarde? –le pidió Nico a su padre.

**-Sí, sí y no -dijo Percy-. ¿Quién es usted?**

**-Percy, este es Vitellius -la expresión de Hazel decía: "No te lo tomes en serio"-. Es uno de nuestros lares, le gusta interesarse por los nuevos reclutas.**

**En un porcho cercano, otros fantasmas hicieron una mueca mientras Vitellius paseaba, pisándose la toga y haciendo sonar su espada contra el suelo.**

**-Sí -dijo Vitellius-, como en los días del César, hablo de Julio César, por supuesto. ¡La Quinta Cohorte era algo! ¡La Fulminata Duodécima Legión, el orgullo de Roma! ¿Pero hoy en día? Vergonzoso para aquellos que seguimos aquí. Mira a Hazel, por ejemplo quí, usando una spatha. Una arma ridícula para una legionaria romana, ¡eso es para la caballería! Y tú, chico, hueles como una cloaca griega. ¿No te has tomado un baño?**

-Pobrecillo –dijo Afrodita-. Eso es lo que desagrada de las misiones, los semidioses no cuidan su higiene personal.

-Mamá, por favor –replicó Piper-. No es que no nos preocupemos, pero durante las misiones es difícil encontrarse con una ducha y ropa limpia.

-Y es lo último en que pensamos –acotó Thalia, con las cejas fruncidas, como si estuviera intentando recordar sus misiones, para saber por qué no le preocupada bañarse cuando se enfrentaba a un monstruo.

**-He estado un poco entretenido combatiendo gorgonas -dijo Percy.**

**-Vitellius -le interrumpió Hazel-, tenemos que llevar a Percy al augur para que pueda unirse. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Frank? Está en la armería haciendo inventario. Sabes lo mucho que agradece tu ayuda.**

**Las pobladas cejas moradas del fantasma se levantaron.**

**-¡Marte Todopoderoso! ¿Dejan hacer inventario al probatio? Nos arruinarán.**

**Fluctuó por la calle, deteniéndose cada poco para levantar su espada y reajustarse la toga.**

**-De… de acuerdo -dijo Percy.**

**-Perdona -dijo Hazel-. Es un poco excéntrico, pero es uno de los mayores lares. Ha estado aquí desde que se fundó la legión.**

**-¿Ha llamado a la legión la Fulminata? -dijo Percy.**

**-Armada con rayos -tradujo Hazel-. Ese es nuestro lema. La Duodécima Legión estuvo presente durante todo el Imperio Romano. Cuando Roma cayó, un montón de legiones desaparecieron. Nos escondimos bajo tierra, actuando en órdenes secretas del mismísimo Júpiter: mantenernos con vida, reclutar semidioses y a sus hijos, hacer que Roma persiguiera. Hemos hecho eso desde entonces, moviéndonos allí donde la influencia romana fuera mayor. Durante los últimos siglos, hemos estado en América.**

**Por muy extraño que sonara, Percy no tuvo ningún problema para creerlo. De hecho, le sonaba familiar, como si fuera algo que ya sabía.**

-Por suerte esta vez si lo cree –dijo Annabeth, sonriendo con añoranza-. Cuando llegó al campamento mestizo estaba en negación, me costó convencerlo de que los dioses eran reales.

-Bueno, es totalmente normal que no te crea, ¿no? –cuestionó Leo, con expresión confundida.

-A todos nos cuesta creerlo al principio –dijo Travis.

-Especialmente si no sabíamos nada hasta que un monstruo nos visitó –secundó Connor.

-Mmm, tienen razón –meditó Annabeth-. Supongo que fuí algo brusca con Percy al principio. Yo ya sabía sobre mi madre antes del campamento, y a veces olvido que no todos saben lo mismo que yo.

-No te preocupes –exclamó Hermes-. Aquí, a Atenea también le pasa lo mismo. Piensa que somos unos cerebritos como ella...

-¡A quién estas llamando cerebrito! –reclamó la diosa de la sabiduría.

-No puedes negarlo, querida –interrumpió Hera, con acepto aburrido.

**-Y sois la Quinta Cohorte -supuso-, que no es demasiado popular, ¿verdad?**

**Hazel le miró con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Sí, me uní en septiembre.**

**-Unas… semanas antes de que ese chico, Jason, desapareciera.**

**Percy sabía que le había dado en la llaga. Hazel agachó la mirada. Había estado callada lo suficiente como para contar cada piedra del camino.**

**-Vamos -dijo al fin-, te mostraré mi vista preferida.**

-Es bueno saber que al menos alguien si se preocupó por mi desaparición –le dijo Jason a Hazel, sonriendole-. La verdad es que cuando vi en el campamento mestizo cuanto se preocupaban por Percy me pregunté si sentirían lo mismo por mí y si me estarían buscando.

-Claro que sí –dijo Reyna, enojada-. Los romanos nos preocupamos por nuestros compañeros.

-Ese es el punto. Sé que me buscaron al principio, pero los romanos actuan más por deber que por amistad –explicó Jason.

-Tú también eres romano –replicó Octavian.

-Lo sé. Pero reconozco que he cambiado al estar en el campamento griego. –Jason suspiró antes de continuar-: No reniego de mis origenes, ni recrimino las actitudes de los romanos, pero me he dado cuenta que las cosas pueden ser más flexibles y aún así funcionar.

-La justa medida entre flexibilidad y rigidez –dijo Demeter-. A veces las plantas dan más frutos cuando crecen con libertad, pero con la guía apropiada serán mejores.

**Se detuvieron fuera de las puertas principales. El fuerte estaba situado en el punto más alto del valle, por lo que se podía ver casi todo.**

**La carretera llevaba hacia el río y se dividía. Un camino iba hacia un puente, hacia la colina dónde estaban todos los templos. Otra carretera llevaba a la ciudad, una versión en miniatura de la Antigua Roma. A diferencia del campamento militar, la ciudad parecía caótica y colorida, con edificios amontonados juntados al azar. Incluso desde tan lejos, Percy podía ver la gente reunida en la plaza, gente comprando por un mercadillo al aire libre, padres jugando con sus hijos en los parques.**

**-¿Tenéis familiares allí? -preguntó.**

**-En la ciudad, por supuesto que sí -dijo Hazel-. Cuando eres aceptado en la legión, haces diez años de servicio. Después de eso, puedes ir a vivir donde quiera que desees. La mayoría de los semidioses escogen el mundo mortal. Pero para algunos, bueno, es muy peligroso estar ahí fuera. Este valle es un santuario. Puedes ir al colegio en la ciudad, casarte, tener hijos, retirarte cuando te haces mayor. Es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para la gente como nosotros. Así que sí, muchos veteranos hacen sus casas ahí, bajo la protección de la legión. Semidioses adultos. Semidioses que pueden vivir sin miedo, casarse y crear una familia.**

-¿Eso es cierto? –preguntaron Travis y Connor al unísono.

-Percy tenía la misma expresión que ustedes –dijo Hazel, sonriendo.

-Parece demasiado bonito para ser cierto, ¿no? –comentó Thalia.

-Pero es una buena opción –dijo Annabeth, con la mirada perdida.

-Si las cosas entre griegos y romanos se solucionaran, sería posible que ustedes también tengan esta opción –opinó Frank.

-Eso no es posible –replicó Octavian. A su lado, Reyna tenía el ceño fruncido, pero a diferencia del augur, parecía estar sopesando las posibilidades.

-Con alguien como tú es imposible ponerse de acuerdo –gruñó Clarisse-. Además –dijo mirando a Annabeth-, conozco a alguien que no conoce la palabra imposible y estoy segura que si lo desea va a lograr que esa posibilidad sea cierta.

-Tienes razón –le dijo Annabeth, sonriendole.

**Percy no podía hacerse a la idea. Parecía demasiado bonito para ser verdad.**

**-Pero, ¿y si este valle es atacado?**

**Hazel se mordió los labios.**

**-Tenemos defensas. Las fronteras son mágicas. Pero nuestra fuerza no es lo que solía ser. Últimamente, los monstruos atacan cada vez más. Lo que dijiste sobre las gorgonas que no morían… lo hemos notado también, con otros monstruos.**

**-¿Sabéis lo que lo está causando?**

**Hazel miró hacia el horizonte. Percy podía decir que estaba guardándose algo, algo que se suponía que no debía decir.**

**-Es complicado… -dijo-. Mi hermano dice que la Muerte no…**

**Fue interrumpida por un elefante.**

-¿Qué? –interrumpió Malcolm-. Disculpe señor Ares, ¿dijo elefante?

El dios de la guerra lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Crees que no sé leer, chico? -le gruñó.

-No, señor –dijo Malcolm, encogiendose.

-Entonces no interrumpas por estupideces...

-Ya sigue leyendo –gruñó Hefesto.

-Lo que tú quieras, hermano –dijo con sarcasmo Ares.

**Alguien detrás de ellos les gritó:**

**-¡Dejad paso!**

**Hazel apartó a Percy fuera de la carretera mientras un semidiós conducía un elefante maduro cubierto en una armadura Kevlar. La palabra elefante estaba escrita a un lado de la armadura, algo que parecía demasiado obvio para Percy.**

**El elefante se tambaleó por la carretera y se giró hacia el norte, yendo hacia un gran campo abierto donde algunas fortificaciones se estaban construyendo.**

**Percy escupió polvo.**

**-¿Qué demo…?**

**-Elefante -le explicó Hazel.**

**-Sí, he leído el cartel. ¿Por qué tenéis un elefante vestido con un chaleco antibalas?**

-Oh, eso es genial –dijo Travis.

-Te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer con un elefante –le comentó emocionado su hermano.

-Creo que ya son bastante desastrozos para querer artillería pesada –dijo sonriendo Rachel.

-Oigan, ¿por qué le ponen un chaleco antibalas? No debería llevar armadura –preguntó confundido Will.

-Un elefante no debería llevar armadura. Ni siquiera debería estar metido en una batalla –respondió desesperado Malcolm.

-Es cierto –exclamó Leo-. Deberían hacer un super elefante mecánico... aunque mi dragón es mejor...

-Esto es estúpido –interrumpió Zeus-. A este ritmo no terminamos nunca de leer el dichoso libro.

-Oh, pero es más divertido cuando comentamos –dijo Afrodita, como niña caprichosa.

-Quiero saber que pasa con mi hijo –elevó la voz Poseidón-. Aunque si comentan algo relacionado no me molesto –agregó.

**-Los juegos bélicos de esta noche -dijo Hazel-. Ese es Aníbal. Si no le incluimos, se sentiría apartado.**

**-Por supuesto.**

**Hazel rio. Era difícil creer que estaba tan enfadada hacía un momento. Percy se preguntó qué había estado a punto de decir. Tenía un hermano. No hacía nada había dicho que estaría sola si el campamento los dividiera por su padre divino.**

**Percy no lo entendía. Parecía simpática y despreocupada, madura para alguien que no tenía más de trece. Pero también parecía estar ocultando una profunda tristeza, como si se sintiera culpable de algo.**

-Oh, ¿tan obvia soy? –preguntó sonrojada Hazel.

-Bueno... se notaba que ocultabas algo triste, pero no que te sentías culpable por algo –le respondió Frank, sosteniendo su mano.

-Percy parece ser alguien despistado –dijo Annabeth-, pero es muy observador.

-Demasiado, diría yo –comentó Thalia-. Durante el poco tiempo que compartí con él antes de ser cazadora, descubrió muchas cosas que no le había dicho a nadie. Y, al escuchar lo que piensa en el libro, me doy cuenta que es...

-Aterrador –continuó Nico.

-¿Aterrador? –cuestionó Poseidón.

-No me malinterprete, señor. Pero Thalia tiene razón, Percy lee muy bien a las personas y eso causa un poco de miedo. Es decir, es casi imposible ocultarle algo, porque aunque él no pregunte sabe que le ocultamos algo.

-Incluso se ganó a Zoe –comentó Thalia.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –preguntó preocupada Artemisa-. Zoe odia más que nadie a los hombres, ella nunca aceptaría a uno.

-Lo sé, mi señora –le respondió sonriendo Thalia-. Yo no sé los detalles, pero tuvimos que hacer una misión juntos, y aunque al principio Zoe no quería que participara Percy, luego...

De pronto una luz iluminó el salón del Olimpo y ante todos apareció una cazadora.

-¿Zoe? –preguntó Artemisa-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Mi señora, yo vengo del futuro, ya no soy su teniente.

Zoe se acercó a Thalia y se giró a mirar a todos, luego volvió su vista a la diosa de la caza.

-Sólo me pidieron que compartiera una información con ustedes, ya que Percy fue muy amable al mantener mi secreto. –La cazadora suspiró antes de continuar-: Mi señora tiene razón, odio a los hombres, no puedo confiar en ellos por la traición de uno. Y, precisamente, tuve que hacer una misión con el semidios que poseía la espada que le dí a quien me traicionó.

-_Contracorriente_ –dijo Annabeth.

-Sí. Pero durante la misión, de alguna forma Percy se coló en mis recuerdos y descubrió mi historia. Me dí cuenta que él no era como los demás hombres; no buscaba gloria personal, de hecho, nunca había visto a alguien con tan poca ambición, ni siquiera entre las cazadoras. Percy no trató de convencerme sobre los hombres ni me apoyó, sólo me entendió, y eso nadie lo había hecho. Mi señora –dijo Zoe, mirando a Artemisa-, aún mantengo mi juramento y mis ideas, pero en unos pocos días sentí que encontré la paz que llevaba siglos buscando.

Artemisa se puso de pie y se acercó a Zoe.

-No me imagino perderte, haz sido una excelente teniente, pero estoy feliz que tu corazón haya sanado –le dijo.

Zoe le hizo una inclinación y se giró hacia Thalia.

-Haz hecho un buen trabajo, estoy feliz que seas tú quien que me reemplace.

Zoe le sonrió y la luz volvió a brillar con fuerza, llevándose a la cazadora.

-¿Eso fue cierto? –preguntó confundido Apolo.

Artemisa resopló antes de volver a su asiento.

-Ya quiero conocer a este semidios, porque cada vez que te veo reafirmó mi opinión sobre los hombres, hermano.

-Pues a mi se me quitaron las ganas de conocerlo –dijo Ares, antes de continuar la lectura.

**Hazel señaló hacia el sur, al pasar el río. Unas nubes oscuras se cernían sobre la Colina del Templo. Haces de relámpagos rojos bañaban los templos.**

**-Octavian está ocupado -dijo Hazel-. Será mejor que lleguemos cuanto antes.**

**En el camino, se encontraron a un grupo de tipos con patas de cabra sentados a un lado de la carretera.**

**-¡Hazel! -uno de ellos gritó.**

**Se acercó trotando con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Vestía una camisa hawaiana hecha jirones sin pantalones a excepción de una espesa masa de piel de cabra. Su pelo afro se movía con sacudidas. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas tintadas con los colores del arco iris. Llevaba una tarjeta de identificación en la que se leía: TRABAJO CANTANDO POR DENARIOS.**

**-Hola, Don -dijo Hazel-. Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo.**

**-Oh, eso está bien. ¡Muy bien! -Don trotó un trozo junto a ellos-. Eh, ¡este chico es nuevo! -le sonrió a Percy-. ¿Tienes tres denarios para el autobús? Es que me he dejado el monedero en casa y tengo que ir a trabajar y…**

**-Don -le detuvo Hazel-. Los faunos no tienen monederos. Ni trabajos. Ni hogares. Y no tenemos autobuses.**

**-**No puede ser –dijo Grover espantado-. Me alegro de ser griego.

Muchos rieron por eso.

-A nosotros también nos alegra –dijo Will-. Ya es suficiente con que anden siempre coqueteando con las nayades.

Las risas aumentaron.

-Ya no lo hago –exclamó un sonrojado Grover-. Estoy comprometido.

**-Cierto -dijo lleno de alegría-, ¿pero tenéis denarios?**

**-¿Te llamas Don el fauno? -preguntó Percy.**

**-Sí. ¿Por?**

**-Nada. -Percy intentó mantener una cara seria-. ¿Por qué los faunos no tenéis trabajo? ¿No deberían trabajar para el campamento?**

**Don se rió.**

**-¡Faunos! ¡Trabajando para el campamento! ¡Tronchante!**

**-Los faunos son… eh… espíritus libres -explicó Hazel-. Vagabundean por aquí porque… es un lugar seguro en el que vagabundear y pastar. Les toleramos, pero…**

**-Oh, Hazel es increíble -dijo Don-. ¡Es tan simpática! Todos los campamentos no dejan de decirme: "Vete, Don". Pero ella me dice "Por favor, Don, vete". ¡Me encanta!**

-Esto es una verguenza –comentó Grover, mientras movia la cabeza negativamente.

**El fauno parecía inofensivo, pero Percy seguía teniendo la sensación de que era un tanto inquietante. No podía evitar la sensación de que los faunos podrían ser algo más que unos vagabundos pidiendo denarios.**

**Don miró hacia el suelo delante de él y tosió.**

**-¡Por favor!**

**Alzó la mano pidiendo, pero Hazel exclamó:**

**-¡Don, no!**

**Le empujó fuera de la carretera y le arrebató de las manos un pequeño objeto brillante. Percy vio un atisbo de ello antes de que Hazel se lo escondiera en su bolsillo. Juraría que era un diamante.**

-¿Un diamante? –preguntó Travis-. ¿Puedes sacar diamantes del suelo?

-Eso es genial –suspiró Connor.

-No lo es –exclamó Hazel.

-No sólo saca diamantes, puede sacar toda clase de piedras preciosas –dijo Frank.

-¡Frank, no ayudas! –replicó Hazel-. Más adelante entenderán que esto es más una maldición que algo genial.

-¿Cómo pueden ser una maldición las piedras preciosas? –preguntó confundido Connor.

-Porque lo son –interrumpió Hades, mirando con una disculpa a su hija-. Y como semidios deberías entenderlo: ni todo el oro del mundo impediría que un monstruo te mate.

-No es necesario que lo digas de esa manera –dijo Hermes.

**-Vamos, Hazel -se quejó Don-. ¡Podría haber comprado un año de donuts con eso!**

**-Don, por favor -dijo Hazel-. Vete.**

**Sonaba seria, como si acabara de pillar a Don conduciendo a un elefante vestido con un chaleco antibalas.**

Las risas retumbaron en el salón.

-¿En serio pensó eso? –preguntó Apolo, tratando de contener la risa.

**El fauno suspiró.**

**-Bah, no puedo enfadarme contigo. Pero te juro, que es como si tuvieras buena suerte. Cada vez que pasas..**

**-Adiós, Don -dijo Hazel rápidamente-. Vamos, Percy.**

**Comenzó a andar más rápido, Percy tuvo que hacer un sprint para llegar a su altura.**

**-¿Qué era todo eso? -preguntó Percy-. Ese diamante en la carretera.**

**-Por favor -dijo-. No preguntes.**

**Caminaron en un silencio incómodo el resto del camino hacia la Colina del Templo. Un sinuoso camino de piedra llevaba por entre un conjunto de pequeños altares y edificios gigantescos con sus cúpulas. Las estatuas de los dioses parecían seguir a Percy con sus ojos.**

**Hazel señaló al Templo de Belona.**

**-Diosa de la guerra -dijo-. Es la madre de Reyna.**

**Entonces pasaron por una cripta roja decorada con calaveras humanas y espinas de acero.**

**-Por favor, dime que no vamos ahí dentro -dijo Percy.**

**Hazel negó con la cabeza.**

**-Ese es el Templo de Marte Ultor.**

**-¿Marte? ¿Ares, el dios de la guerra?**

-Ja, no podía faltar –exclamó Ares, interrumpiendose a sí mismo.

**-Ese es su nombre griego -dijo Hazel-. Pero sí, el mismo tipo. Ultor significa 'el Vengador'. Es el segundo dios más importante de Roma.**

**-**Escucharon todos. Por eso prefiero a los romanos, ellos aman la guerra, jajaja –volvió a interrumpirse el dios de la guerra.

-Se olvida que tienes una hija griega presente –dijo Hera, regañando a su hijo.

-Vamos, chica –dijo mirando a Clarisse-, me refiero a griegos y romanos en general. Sé que mis hijos aman la guerra en cualquiera de los dos lados.

Frank frunció el ceño pero prefirió no intervenir, y Clarisse se mantuvo indiferente porque conocia a su padre lo suficiente para no sentirse herida por sus comentarios.

**Percy no se sorprendió de oír aquello. Por alguna razón, sólo con mirar al horrendo edificio rojo le hacía sentirse furioso.**

**Señaló a la cima. Las nubes se arremolinaban sobre el templo más grande, un pabellón redondo con un anillo de columnas blancas soportando una cúpula.**

**-Supongo que ese es el templo de Zeus… digo… Júpiter. ¿Es ahí dónde vamos?**

**-Sí -dijo Hazel-. Octavian lee los augurios ahí, en el templo de Júpiter Optimus Maximus.**

**Percy tuvo que reflexionar un rato sobre ello, pero entonces las palabras latinas se transformaron en inglesas:**

**-¿Júpiter, el mejor y el más grande?**

**-Correcto.**

**-¿Cuál es el título de Neptuno? -preguntó Percy-. ¿El más guay y el más increíble?**

-Ja, ya quisieras –comentó Octavian, recibiendo una patada de Reyna. Entonces el augur se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró asustado a Poseidón, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? –le preguntó enfadado el dios del mar.

-N... n... no... –tartamudeó el augur, encogiendose en su lugar.

-Guau –rompió la tensión Leo, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él-. Es igual a Percy –dijo impresionado.

-Es su hijo –lo reprimió Piper, golpeandolo en la cabeza.

-Lo sé –dijo-. Lo decía por el cambio de personalidad. Cuando se enfada, Percy causa el mismo efecto.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Afrodita, entusiasmada.

-Y se parecen fisicamente también –dijo Frank, observando a Poseidón.

-Eso es interesante –comentó la diosa del amor.

Annabeth tosió para llamar su atención.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Está enamorado, por lo tanto fuera de mi jurisdicción.

-Como si eso te importara –comentó Hefesto.

-Si fuera no hijo de Poseidón no me importaría, pero estos chicos cuando se enamorar son imposibles de convencer –dijo la diosa desconsolada.

-Mejor sigue leyendo, Ares –dijo Demeter, al ver como los semidioses miraban confundidos a la diosa del amor.

**-Precisamente no… -Hazel señaló hacia un pequeño edifico azul del tamaño de un armario de escobas. Una red cruzada con un tridente decoraban la puerta.**

**Percy echó un vistazo dentro. En un pequeño altar había un plato con tres manzanas podridas y mohosas. Se quedó de piedra.**

**-Un lugar de lo más popular.**

**-**Precisamente por eso me quedo con los griegos –murmuró Poseidón.

**-Lo siento, Percy -dijo Hazel-. Es sólo que…los romanos siempre han tenido miedo del mar. Solo usaban sus barcos si era necesario. Incluso en tiempos modernos, tener un hijo de Neptuno entre nosotros ha sido un mal presagio. La última vez que se unió uno fue… en 1906, cuando el Campamento Júpiter estaba por la zona de la bahía en San Francisco. Hubo aquél gigantesco terremoto y…**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que aquello lo causó un hijo de Neptuno?**

-Antes eso me hubiese resultado imposible –comentó Rachel, lo que causo la risa de Annabeth, cuando dijo:

-Hasta Percy lo creía imposible.

-Ah, ¿qué hizo? –preguntó entusiasmado Hermes.

-Provocó la erupción del monte Saint Helens –respondió Nico, como si comentara que rompió un plato.

-Interesante –dijo Ares-. Vuelvo a interesarme en él.

-Un momento –exclamó Atenea-. Ahí está durmiendo Tifón.

-No se preocupe –dijo Malcolm-. Eso se resolvió.

-¿A qué te refieres con "se resolvió"? –preguntó la diosa de la sabiduría.

-No es necesario hablar sobre eso, madre –dijo Annabeth-. Percy no sabía el alcance de su poder y se sintió muy culpable por lo que pasó, pero también contribuyó con la solución.

**-Eso dicen -Hazel parecía querer disculparse-. De todas formas… los romanos temen a Neptuno, pero no le quieren demasiado.**

**Percy miró a las redes en el tridente. Genial, pensó. Aunque se uniera al campamento, no sería querido. Su mayor esperanza era de asustar a sus compañeros. Quizá si daba lo mejor de sí, le darían unas manzanas mohosas.**

**Aún así… estar de pie ante el altar de Neptuno, sintió como si algo despertara dentro de él, como olas corriendo por sus venas.**

Poseidón puso un rostro de arrogancia, feliz por su hijo.

**Alcanzó su mochila y sacó el último trozo de comida de su viaje, un panecillo rancio. No era demasiado, pero lo puso en el altar.**

**-Eh… Padre -se sintió estúpido hablándole a un plato de fruta-. Si puedes oírme, ayúdame, por favor. Devuélveme mi memoria. Dime… dime qué he de hacer.**

**Su voz se quebró. No quiso sonar tan emotivo, pero estaba exhausto y asustado, y había estado perdido durante mucho tiempo, lo habría dado todo por un poco de guía. Quería saber algo sobre su vida, sin mensajes ocultos o indirectas.**

**Hazel puso su mano sobre el hombro de Percy.**

**-Todo está bien. Ahora estás aquí. Eres uno de nosotros.**

**Se sintió incómodo, dependiendo de una chica de trece años que casi conocía, buscando comodidad en ella, pero estaba agradecido de que ella estuviera ahí.**

-Me alegro haber sido de ayuda –dijo sonriendo Hazel.

-Pero Percy tiene razón, eres una chica muy acogedora –le dijo Annabeth.

-Sí, eres ideal para recibir a los nuevos, confundidos y aterrorizados semidioses –comentó Leo, a lo que Annabeth frunció el ceño. Piper y Jason intentaron controlar las sonrisas.

Annabeth suspiró antes de hablar.

-Lamento la bienvenida, pero estaba preocupada por Percy...

-Supongo que también estabas preocupada por él cuando le hiciste esa llave cuando lo encontraste.

Piper y Jason no pudieron controlar la risa, incluso Hazel, Frank y Reyna sonrieron.

-Tienes que reconocer que no eres muy acogedora, Annabeth –le dijo Thalia.

-Aunque a Percy no le molesta –rió Nico.

-Tal vez con Percy es más cariñosa, ¿no? –comentó Travis.

-No hermano, Percy es una bestia, necesita a Annabeth para mantenerse controlado –dijo Connor.

-Ya basta –interrumpió Annabeth, totalmente sonrojada.

**Por encima de ellos, un trueno retumbó. Un relámpago rojo resplandeció en la colina.**

**-Octavian ya casi está -dijo Hazel-. Vamos.**

**Comparado con el armario de herramientas de Neptuno, el templo de Júpiter era definitivamente óptimo y máximo.**

**El suelo de mármol estaba decorado con mosaicos espectaculares e inscripciones latinas. Dieciocho metros por encima, una cúpula brillaba de oro. El templo entero estaba abierto al aire libre.**

**En el centro se erigía un altar de mármol, donde un chico con una toga estaba haciendo algún tipo de ritual delante de una gigantesca estatua dorada de un tipo: Júpiter, dios del cielo vestido en una toga morada XXXL de seda, sujetando un rayo.**

**-No se parece en nada -murmuró Percy.**

**-¿El qué? -preguntó Hazel.**

**-El rayo maestro -dijo Percy.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?**

**-Yo… -frunció el ceño. Por un segundo, había creído recordar algo. Ahora se había esfumado-. Nada, supongo.**

-Ja, se acordó de mi rayo –dijo Zeus, causando la impresión general de los presentes-. ¿Qué? Se la han pasado interrumpiendo y vanagloriandose toda la lectura, también tengo el derecho de hacerlo.

-Eres un envidioso, hermano –dijo Poseidón.

**El chico en el altar tenía las manos levantadas. Más relámpagos rojos brillaban en el cielo, haciendo retumbar el templo. Entonces bajó las manos, y el ruido se detuvo. Las nubes pasaron de gris a blanco cuando todo hubo parado.**

**Un truco bastante impresionante, considerando que el chico no parecía demasiado. Era alto y delgado con un pelo del color de la paja, tejanos de varias tallas más grandes y una camiseta amplia bajo una toga. Parecía un espantapájaros vistiendo una sábana.**

**-**¿Perdón? –gritó Octavian, mientras los semidioses lo miraban tratando de imaginarselo como espantapajaros y sonriendo con burla.

**-¿Qué está haciendo? -murmuró Percy.**

**El chico de la toga se giró. Tenía una sinuosa sonrisa y una ligera mirada de loco en sus ojos, como si hubiera estado jugando a un videojuego intenso. En una mano sujetaba un cuchillo. En la otra algo parecido a un animal muerto. No le ayudaba a parecer menos chalado.**

Octavian se cruzó de brazos, molesto, mientras todos se reían de él.

-Esto no ayuda para nada en la relación griega-romana –dijo.

-No te metas con nosotros, romano –se burló Clarisse-. Estoy segura que los otros romanos también piensan lo mismo.

-¡Ya basta! –interrumpió las risas, Annabeth-. Lamento esto, Octavian, pero no lo tomes personal, ya has escuchado como piensa Percy. No lo hace con mala intención.

**-Percy -dijo Hazel-, este es Octavian.**

**-¡El graecus! -anunció Octavian-. Interesante.**

**-Ah, hola -dijo Percy-. ¿Estás matando animales diminutos?**

**Octavian miró el borrón de su mano y se rió.**

**-No, no. En su día, sí. Acostumbrábamos a leer la voluntad de los dioses examinando los intestinos de los animales, pollos, cabras y todo ese tipo de cosas. Hoy en día, usamos esto.**

**Le lanzó el borrón a Percy. Era un osito de peluche rajado. Entonces Percy vio un cúmulo de peluches abiertos a los pies de la estatua de Júpiter.**

**-¿En serio? -preguntó Percy.**

**-**Sí, ¿es en serio? –preguntó Rachel-. Pensé que antes estaban bromeando.

-Prefiero los peluches a los animales –dijo Piper, con expresión de asco.

**Octavian se bajó del altar. Tenía unos dieciocho, pero era tan delgado y tan pálido que habría podido ser más joven. A primera vista parecía inofensivo, pero mientras se acercaba, Percy no estaba tan seguro de ello. Los ojos de Octavian brillaron con curiosidad, como si hubiera podido destripar a Percy igual de que al osito de peluche si hubiera podido pensar que podría haber aprendido algo de ello.**

**Octavian entrecerró los ojos.**

**-Pareces nervioso.**

**-Me recuerdas a alguien -dijo Percy-. No puedo recordar a quién.**

**-Posiblemente a mi tocayo, Octavian, Octavio Augusto César. Todos dicen que tengo un parecido notable.**

**Percy no creía que fuera eso, pero no podía aclarar el recuerdo.**

**-¿Por qué me llamas el griego?**

**-Lo vi en los augurios. -Octavian hizo señalar su cuchillo hacia el montón de peluches en el altar-. El mensaje fue: El griego ha llegado. O quizás: el ganso ha llegado. Creo que lo primero es correcto. ¿Ansías unirte a la legión?**

**Hazel habló por él. Le contó a Octavian todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían encontrado en el túnel: las gorgonas, la lucha en el río, la aparición de Juno y la conversación con Reyna.**

**Cuando ella mencionó a Juno, Octavian parecía sorprendido.**

**-Juno -murmuró-. La llamamos Juno Moneta. Juno la que alerta. Aparece en tiempos de crisis, para aconsejar a Roma sobre grandes problemas.**

**Miró a Percy, como si quisiera decir: problemas como el misterioso griego, por ejemplo.**

-No importa donde este, Percy siempre causa problemas –dijo riendo Travis.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas? –preguntó preocupado Poseidón.

-No es que él los produzca, pero por una extraña coincidencia los problemas parecen perseguirlo –explicó Annabeth.

-Pero que sería la vida sin problemas –comentó Hermes.

-Mientras no te causen la muerte –dijo Poseidón.

**-He oído que el Festival de Fortuna es esta semana -dijo Percy-. Las gorgonas me advirtieron que habría una invasión ese día. ¿Has visto eso en tus rituales?**

**-Por desgracia, no -suspiró Octavian-. La voluntad de los dioses es difícil de descifrar. Y hoy en día, mi visión es menos precisa.**

**-No tenéis un… ya sabes… -dijo Percy-, ¿un tipo de oráculo o algo?**

**-¡Un oráculo! -sonrió Octavian-. Qué idea más graciosa. No, me temo que nos hemos quedado sin oráculos. Eso sí, si hubiéramos ido a buscar los libros de las Sibilas, como yo recomendé…**

**-¿Los libros de quién? -preguntó Percy.**

**-Libros de profecías -dijo Hazel-, son la obsesión de Octavian. Los romanos los usaban para consultarlos cuando sucedían desastres. Mucha gente creía que se quemaron cuando Roma cayó.**

**-Alguna gente lo cree -la corrigió Octavian-. Por desgracia nuestra líder actual no autorizaría una misión para buscarlos…**

**-Porque Reyna no es tonta -dijo Hazel.**

**-… por lo que sólo tenemos fragmentos de los libros -siguió Octavian-. Unas pocas predicciones misteriosas, como esas.**

**Señaló hacia unas inscripciones en el suelo de mármol. Percy se quedó mirando las palabras, sin siquiera esperar entenderlas. Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.**

**-Esa -señaló, traduciendo mientras lo leía en voz alta-. Siete mestizos responderán a la llamada. Bajo tormenta o fuego el mundo caerá…**

**-Sí, sí -Octavian la terminó sin siquiera mirar-. Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento, y los enemigos en armas frente a las puertas de la Muerte.**

Annabeth se estremeció y se abrazó, mientras los mestizos de la profecia reaccionaban de forma parecida.

-¿Siete mestizos? –preguntó Atenea-. Ya se está cumpliendo, ¿cierto? –dijo mirando a los semidioses-. Por eso están unidos griegos y romanos.

-Y debe ser por eso que hice el intercambio –dijo Hera con suficiencia.

**-La conozco… -Percy creyó que un trueno retumbaba por el templo de nuevo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era todo su cuerpo, que temblaba-. Esa es importante…**

**Octavian alzó una ceja.**

**-Por supuesto que es importante. La llamamos la profecía de los Siete, pero tiene cientos de años de antigüedad. **

-Pues para nosotros es muy reciente –dijo Will.

-Fue mi primera profecia –confesó con tristeza Rachel-. A veces me gustaría no tener que dar las malas noticias.

-No se trata de eso –habló serio Apolo-. Las profecías te pueden dar las herramientas para predecir el futuro y evitar los errores. Y, aunque suene horrible, las palabras tienen multiples interpretaciones.

**No sabemos lo que significa. Cada vez que alguien intenta descifrarla… bueno, Hazel te lo puede contar. Suceden cosas terribles.**

**Hazel le miró.**

**-Lee el augurio para Percy. ¿Puede unirse a la legión o no?**

**Percy pudo ver la mente de Octavian funcionando, calculando si Percy sería útil o no. Le pidió con las manos su mochila.**

**-Ese es un espécimen muy curioso. ¿Puedo?**

**Percy no entendía lo que quería decir, pero Octavian agarró el panda de peluche del Mercadillo de Napa que estaba colgando de su mochila. Solo era un juguete polvoriento, pero Percy lo había llevado durante mucho tiempo. Le gustaba. Octavian se giró hacia el altar y alzó su cuchillo.**

**-¡Eh! -protestó Percy.**

-Oh, que tierno –dijo Afrodita.

-E infantil –siguió Ares con cara de asco.

**Octavian rasgó el estómago del panda y esparció el relleno por el altar. Le dio la vuelta al envoltorio del peluche, murmurando palabras por encima del relleno, y se giró con una gran sonrisa en su cara.**

**-¡Buenas noticias! -dijo-. Percy podrá unirse a la legión. Le asignaremos una cohorte en la asamblea de esta noche. Dile a Reyna que lo apruebo.**

**Los hombros de Hazel se relajaron.**

**-Oh, genial. Vamos, Percy.**

**-Ah, y Hazel -dijo Octavian-. Me alegro de darle la bienvenida a Percy en la legión. Pero cuando sea la hora de elegir nuevo pretor, espero que recuerdes…**

**-Jason no está muerto -le espetó Hazel-. Eres el augur. ¡Se supone que deberías estar buscándole!**

**-¡Eso estoy haciendo! -Octavian señaló al montón de peluches en el altar-. ¡Les pregunto a los dioses cada día! Aún así, llevamos ocho meses sin noticias de él y no he encontrado nada. Por supuesto, sigo buscando. Pero si Jason no vuelve para el Festival de Fortuna, deberemos actuar. No podemos dejar un puesto de poder vacío mucho más. Espero que me apoyes para pretor. Significaría mucho para mí.**

**-**No te preocupes, hermano –dijo Thalia-. No necesitas volver con los romanos. Si te quedas en el campamento mestizo te puedo visitar.

-En realidad... no me preocupa. –Jason frunció el ceño, pensativo-. Es lo normal, creo que antes hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Piper le apretó la mano, sonriendole.

**Hazel cerró los puños.**

**-¿Yo? ¿Apoyarte a ti?**

**Octavian se quitó la toga, dejándola junto al cuchillo, en el altar. Percy vio siete líneas en el brazo de Octavian: siete años en el campamento, supuso Percy. El símbolo de Octavian era una harpa, el símbolo de Apolo.**

**-Después de todo -le dijo Octavian a Hazel-. Puedo ayudarte. Sería horrible que todos esos rumores que circulan sobre ti pudieran, no lo quieran los dioses, ser verdad.**

Los semidioses y algunos dioses pusieron expresión de molestia y enojo.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi hija? –preguntó Hades, mirando fijamente a Octavian.

El augur prefirió mantenerse en silencio, porque definitivamente se estaba ganado el enojo de todos en el salón.

**Percy deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo y agarró su bolígrafo. Aquél tipo estaba chantajeando a Hazel. Era obvio. Una señal de Hazel y Percy estaría listo para sacar a Contracorriente y ver cómo reaccionaría Octavian siendo ensartado como una salchicha.**

Hazel abrió los ojos impresionada.

-Pero que chico más adorable –dijo Demeter.

-Muy amable –comentó Hestia.

Hazel comenzó a lagrimear mientras decía:

-Ahora me lo esperaría, pero no creí que recién conociendome estuviera dispuesto a hacer eso por mí.

-No hay nada más dulce que un chico dispuesto a matar por ti –comentó soñadora Afrodita.

-Yo que tú me preocuparía, chico –le dijo Ares a Frank.

-Tal vez de cualquier otro me preocuparía, pero desde el primer momento percibí que Percy era confiable –aseguró Frank.

**Hazel respiró hondo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos.**

**-Lo pensaré.**

**-Excelente -dijo Octavian-. Por cierto, tu hermano está aquí.**

**Hazel se irguió.**

**-¿Mi hermano? ¿Por qué?**

**Octavian se encogió de hombros.**

**-¿Por qué tiene que venir a hacer algo? Te espera en el santuario de vuestro padre. No… no le hagas quedarse demasiado tiempo por aquí. Tiene un efecto molesto en los demás. Ahora, si me permitís, tengo que seguir buscando a nuestro pobre amigo perdido, Jason. Encantado de conocerte, Percy.**

**Hazel salió fuera del pabellón, y Percy la siguió. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de salir de un templo en su vida.**

**Mientras Hazel caminaba colina abajo, maldijo en latín. Percy no entendió mucho, pero escuchó: hijo de gorgona, serpiente hambrienta de poder, y un par de lugares en los que Octavian podría clavarse el cuchillo.**

-Ese lenguaje, cariño –reprendió Afrodita-. Una chica tan adorable no puede hablar así.

-Estaba molesta –se defendió Hazel.

-Una chica linda diciendo palabrotas es de lo más sexi –comentó Ares, haciendo que Hazel se escandalizada mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-Ares –gruñó Hades.

-Ya sé, sigo leyendo –dijo resignado Ares.

**-Odio ese tipo -murmuró en inglés-. Si pudiera…**

**-No será elegido pretor, ¿verdad? -preguntó Percy.**

**-Ojalá fuera cierto. Octavian tiene muchos amigos, muchos de ellos comprados. Los demás campistas le tienen miedo.**

**-¿Miedo de ese chico delgado?**

**-No le subestimes. Reyna no lo hace mal ella sola, pero si Octavian compartiera su poder… -Hazel se detuvo-. Vayamos a ver a mi hermano. Querrá conocerte.**

-Oh, sí –dijo Nico con sarcasmo.

**Percy no discutió. Quería conocer a su misterioso hermano, quizá aprender algo sobre el pasado de Hazel: quién era su padre, cuál era el secreto que escondía. Percy no podía creer que hubiera hecho algo por lo que sentirse culpable. Parecía tan simpática. Pero Octavian había actuado como ella hubiera hecho un homicidio múltiple y él tuviera todas las pruebas para inculparla.**

**Hazel llevó a Percy a una cripta negra a un lado de la colina. De pie frente al santuario había un adolescente vestido con unos tejanos negros y una chaqueta de aviador.**

**-Eh -le llamó Hazel-. Traigo a un amigo.**

**El chico se giró. Percy tuvo otro de esos flashes horribles: como si fuera alguien a quién conocía. **

-Uy –dijo sonriendo Thalia-, estás en problemas.

-No fue una situación agradable, ¿si? –replicó Nico.

-Esperen –interrumpió Atenea-. Tú dijiste que eras hijo de Hades, ¿cómo es que estás con los romanos?

-Más adelante lo explicaré –respondió nervioso Nico.

**Aquél chico era igual de pálido que Octavian, pero con ojos negros y un alborotado pelo color azabache. No se parecía en nada a Hazel. Vestía un anillo de plata con la forma de una calavera, una cadena en vez de cinturón y una camiseta negra con un patrón de calaveras. De su cintura colgaba una espada de un color más negro que las sombras.**

**Por un microsegundo cuando vio a Percy, el chico pareció estupefacto, incluso asustado, como si hubiera sido atrapado en una red de pescadores.**

**-Este es Percy Jackson -dijo Hazel-. Es un buen chico. Percy, este es mi hermano, hijo de Plutón.**

**El chico recuperó la compostura y le tendió la mano.**

**-Encantado de conocerte -dijo-. Soy Nico di Angelo.**

-¡Bien! –exclamó Ares-. Por fin terminó el capítulo.

-Oh, dame el libro –dijo Demeter-. Se está poniendo interesante.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

-Oh –exclamó Demeter, al leer el título del capítulo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó interesada Afrodita.

-Al parecer no sólo conoceremos al hijo de Poseidón –dijo sonriendo la diosa de la agricultura-. **Capítulo V: Hazel**

-¡No! –exclamó Hazel, cubriendose el rostro cuando todos la miraron.

-¿Ocultas algo? –preguntó Leo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-En ese momento sí, pero ahora ya lo saben todo –explicó la semidiosa-. Pero es tan vergonzoso.

-No te preocupes, tengo la sensación que también saldrá lo que pienso –dijo Frank-. Podemos morir de la verguenza juntos.

Hazel le sonrió enternecida.

**Hazel sintió como si acabara de presentar a dos bombas nucleares. Ahora estaba esperando ver cuál de las dos explotaba primero.**

Nico levantó una ceja, mirando extrañado a su hermana.

-¿Es en serio?

Hazel levantó los hombros.

**Hasta aquella mañana, su hermano Nico había sido el semidiós más poderoso que había visto jamás. Los demás en el Campamento Júpiter le vieron como un excéntrico viajante, igual de inofensivo que los faunos. Hazel le conocía mejor. No había crecido con Nico, ni le conocía desde hace mucho. Pero sabía que Nico era más peligroso que Reyna, u Octavian o incluso más que Jason.**

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó esta vez Jason.

-¿Van a preguntar todo el tiempo lo mismo? –dijo Dionisio con expresión aburrida.

-Por favor, no me pregunten nada –pidió Hazel-. Si hubiese sabido que todos sabrían mis pensamientos no hubiera pensado tanto.

-Eso no tiene sentido –dijo Annabeth, sonriendo-. Creo que deberíamos tener presente que estos son pensamientos sinceros y personales, por lo que debemos respetarlos.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

**Entonces conoció a Percy.**

**A primera vista, cuando le vio dando tumbos cargando con una anciana. Hazel creyó que podría ser un dios disfrazado. **

-Vaya –exclamó Afrodita-. Podríamos hacer las cosas interesantes, ¿no crees, cariño? –le preguntó a Hazel.

-¡No! –replicó, desesperada-. Están confundiendo todo.

-Tranquila, Hazel –le dijo Annabeth-. Sabemos a que te refieres.

**Incluso aunque estaba andrajoso, sucio y se detenía exhausto, tenía un aura de poder. Tenía la pose de un dios romano, con unos ojos verdes del océano y un pelo negro que volaba con el viento.**

-Insisto en que la descripción es demasiado...

-Basta, Afrodita –gruñó Hefesto.

-La admiración no tiene porque significar otro sentimiento –aportó Artemisa-. No tienes porque meterte en todas las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. Existe la amistad.

-Vaya, hermanita –exclamó Apolo-, la visita de Zoe en verdad te afectó.

Artemisa miró furiosa a su hermano, pero no dijo nada, porque él tenía razón.

**Le había ordenado a Frank no dispararle. Creía que quizá los dioses les estuvieran poniendo a prueba. Había oído mitos sobre aquello: un chico con una anciana pidiendo cobijo, y que cuando los mortales les negaban la entrada, ¡BUM! Acababan convertidos en pieles de plátano.**

-Oh, sí –rió Hera-. Uno de mis trucos favoritos.

-No me extraña –murmuró Annabeth, pero sólo Thalia la escuchó y asintió de acuerdo.

**Un hijo del dios del mar…**

**Tiempo atrás, a Hazel le dijeron que un descendiente de Neptuno la salvaría. ¿Pero cómo podría Percy quitarle la maldición? No parecía demasiada esperanza para ella.**

Hazel le sonrió a Frank.

-Era otro descendiente de Neptuno –le dijo.

**Percy y Nico se dieron las manos. Se estudiaron el uno al otro cuidadosamente, y Hazel se aguantó la necesidad de salir corriendo. Si ambos sacaran las espadas, las cosas se pondrían feas.**

**Nico no parecía asustado. Era delgado y pálido con sus ropas amplias y negras. Su pelo, como siempre, parecía como si se acabara de levantar de la cama.**

**Hazel recordó cuando le hubo conocido. La primera vez que le vio empuñar aquella espada negra suya, casi se echó a reír. La forma en la que lo llamaba: "Acero estigio", y lo serio que se ponía, estaba ridículo. Aquel blanco escuálido no era un luchador. Jamás habría dicho que estaban relacionados.**

-Gracias, hermana –dijo Nico, haciendo sonrojar a Hazel.

-Bueno, la chica tiene razón –comentó Ares.

-No necesito ser puro musculo para poder pelear –replicó el hijo de Hades.

-Claro –estuvo de acuerdo Atenea-. Pero los romanos nunca entenderán la importancia de pensar antes de atacarse como barbaros.

**Había cambiado de opinión muy pronto.**

**Percy se encogió de hombros.**

**-Te… te conozco.**

**Nico alzó las cejas.**

**-¿Sí? -miró a Hazel buscando una explicación.**

**Hazel vaciló. Algo en la reacción de su hermano no estaba bien. Intentaba actuar normal, pero cuando había visto por primera vez a Percy, Hazel se dio cuenta de la mirada de pánico. **

**Nico ya conocía a Percy. Estaba segura de ello. ¿Por qué intentaba hacer como si no?**

-Exacto –dijo Poseidón-. ¿Por qué finjes no conocerlo? Lo podrías ayudar.

Nico miró a su padre antes de hablar.

-Hades me llevó al campamento romano, pero me dijo que no podía decirle a nadie lo que sabía. Después entendí que si uno de los dos campamentos se enteraba de la existencia del otro... habría guerra.

Nico miró apenado a Poseidón.

-Sabía que Percy estaba desaparecido y cuando lo vi en el campamento romano me sorprendí mucho. Al principio no sabía que hacer, pero fuí comprendiendo el plan de Hera... Jason fue enviado al campamento mestizo para que los griegos supieramos sobre los romanos, y era importante la opinión de Jason por su papel de pretor romano. Pero Percy fue enviado porque era el único capacitado para convencer a los romanos que podíamos confiar los unos en los otros, gracias a su capacidad de agradar a todos.

-Aún así pudiste hablarle sobre sus recuerdos –dijo Travis.

-Debe ser horrible no saber nada sobre tu propia vida –aportó Connor.

-No podía hacer eso –explicó Annabeth-. Podría ponerlo en peligro. Primero, Percy se tenía que ganar la confianza de los romanos... Aunque es difícil aceptarlo, Hera tenía un buen plan.

La diosa levantó el mentón orgullosa.

-Pues a mi nunca me convenció –replicó Octavian.

-Si dejaras tus celos de lado –lo recriminó Hazel-, ¿puedes decir lo mismo?

-Después de todo –continuó Frank-, Roma lo alzó pretor después de la batalla. A una semana de conocerlo.

-¿Lo eligieron pretor? –preguntó Zeus-. Creí que tú eras el pretor –indicó a Jason.

-Ya habían pasado ocho meses –dijo levantando los hombros-. No me molesta que lo hayan elegido.

Hades comenzó a reír.

-Nunca creí poder escuchar a un hijo de Zeus decir eso –dijo aún riendo-. Rechazar el poder...

-Thalia también rechazó la oportunidad de ser la niña de la profecia –interrumpió Grover, haciendo que todos miraran a la cazadora-. Y también lo hizo por Percy.

-Sé que puede sonar como si hubiese rechazado una gran oportunidad –explicó Thalia-, pero la verdad... lo que hice fue desprenderme de una responsabilidad y dejarsela toda a Percy. Ser el niño de la profecia –miró a su hermano-, o ser pretor, significa estar al frente del peligro, asumir grandes responsabilidades... No fue un acto heroico.

-¿Lo hiciste sólo por eso? –preguntó molesta Artemisa.

-No, mi señora –explicó Thalia-. Hace tiempo que lo pensaba, no estaba cómoda en el campamento, y con las cazadoras encontré un hogar y una familia. No me arrepiento y lo volvería a hacer. Pero la decisión la tomé a punto de cumplir los decieseis años... pude haber asumido la profecia antes...

-Es inutil pensar en los hubiera –interrumpió Hestia, con cariño-. Todos tomamos malas y buenas decisiones, pero debemos asumirlas con responsabilidad.

**Hazel tuvo que hablar.**

**-Eh… Percy ha perdido su memoria.**

**Le contó a su hermano lo que había pasado desde que le vio en las puertas.**

**-Entonces… Nico -continuó con cuidado-. Creía… que… como has viajado por todas partes… quizá hubieras conocido otros semidioses como Percy antes o…**

**La expresión de Nico se volvió igual de oscura que el Tártaro. Hazel no entendió por qué, pero entendió el mensaje: déjalo.**

**-La historia sobre el ejército de Gea -dijo Nico-. ¿Has alertado a Reyna?**

**Percy asintió.**

**-¿Quién es Gea?**

**Se le secó la boca a Hazel. Oír ese nombre… Era todo lo que podía hacer para dejar que sus rodillas dejaran de temblar. Recordaba la voz suave de una mujer durmiente, una cueva brillante, y un sentimiento en su estómago llenado con aceite.**

**-Es la diosa de la tierra. -Nico miró hacia el suelo como si pudiera estar escuchando-. La diosa de todo. Está en un sueño profundo durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero odia a los dioses y a sus hijos.**

**-¿La madre Tierra… es malvada? -preguntó Percy.**

Annabeth comenzó a reir de forma histérica, pero se cubrió el rostro mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba, transformandose en llanto. Thalia la abrazó, sin saber que más hacer.

-Supongo que mi hijo no está aquí por culpa de Gea –dijo Poseidón.

**-Mucho -dijo Nico con la voz grave-. Convenció a su hijo, el titán Cronos, eh… quiero decir, Saturno, para matar a su padre, Urano, y conquistar el mundo. Los titanes reinaron durante un tiempo. Entonces los hijos de los titanes, los dioses olímpicos, les quitaron de en medio.**

**-Esa historia me suena -Percy sonó sorprendido, como si un viejo recuerdo subiera a la superficie-. Pero no creo que haya oído esa parte sobre Gea.**

**Nico se encogió de hombros.**

**-Se volvió loca cuando los dioses ganaron. Buscó un nuevo marido, Tártaro, el espíritu del abismo, y dio a luz a una raza de gigantes. Intentaron destruir el Monte Olimpo, pero los dioses acabaron ganándoles. Al menos… la primera vez.**

**-¿La primera vez? -repitió Percy.**

**Nico miró a Hazel. Probablemente no quería hacerla sentir culpable, pero no pudo ayudar con ello. Si Percy supiera la verdad sobre ella, y todas las cosas horribles que había hecho…**

**-El último verano -continuó Nico-. Saturno intentó volver. Hubo una segunda Titanomaquia, es decir una segunda guerra contra los titanes. Los romanos del Campamento Júpiter tormentaron el cuartel general en el Monte Othrys, al otro lado de la bahía, y destruyeron su trono. Saturno desapareció… -vaciló, mirando la cara de Percy. Hazel tenía la sensación de que su hermano estaba nervioso por si la memoria de Percy pudiera volver.**

-Así que eso pasó –exclamó sorprendido Malcolm-. Mientras nosotros luchamos contra Cronos y su ejército, los romanos lucharon en el Monte Othrys.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Dakota-. Nosotros pensamos que al destruir el trono de Saturno, él había desaparecido.

-Y nosotros creíamos que al destruir a Cronos, el trono se destruyó por sí mismo –dijo Will, sonriendo.

-Luchamos juntos y no nos dimos cuenta –exclamó emocionado Dakota.

-Eso demuestra que si es posible la alianza –dijo Piper.

-Puede ser –murmuró Reyna.

**-Eh… de cualquier manera -continuó Nico- Saturno volvió al abismo. Todos creímos que la guerra había terminado. Ahora es como si la victoria contra los titanes haya despertado a Gea. Está despertando. He oído noticias de gigantes siendo renacidos. Si osan desafiar a los dioses de nuevo, probablemente comenzarán destruyendo a todos los semidioses…**

**-¿Le has contado esto a Reyna? -preguntó Percy.**

**-Por supuesto -la mandíbula de Nico se tensó-. Los romanos no confían en mí. Es por eso por lo que esperaba que te escuchara a ti. Los hijos de Plutón… bueno, no te ofendas, pero creen que somos peores incluso que los hijos de Neptuno. Traemos mala suerte.**

-Si Percy fuera más listo se habría dado cuenta que lo tratabas como si lo conocieras –se rió Malcolm.

-Creo que si se dio cuenta –reconoció Nico-, por la forma en que me miraba. Es una suerte que no insistiera tanto... –terminó murmurando.

**-Pero han dejado que Hazel se quede -comentó Percy.**

**-Eso es distinto -dijo Nico.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Percy -le cortó Hazel-, mira, los gigantes no son nuestro peor problema. Incluso… incluso Gea no es nuestro mayor problema. La cosa es que cómo ya has visto en las gorgonas, no se mueren, esa es nuestra mayor preocupación.**

**Miró a Nico. Se estaba acercando demasiado a su propio secreto, pero por alguna razón Hazel confiaba en Percy. Quizá porque también era un extraño, quizá porque hubiera salvado a Frank en el río. Se merecía saber a lo que se enfrentaban.**

**-Nico y yo… -dijo con cuidado-, creemos que es porque la Muerte no…**

**Antes de que pudiera terminar, un grito vino desde debajo de la colina.**

-Por favor –replicó Atenea, sorprendiendo a todos por perder la compostura-. Estaba a punto de explicar algo por primera vez en el libro.

**Frank corrió hacia ellos, con sus tejanos, su camiseta morada del campamento, y su chaqueta de cuero. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de grasa de limpiar armas.**

**Igual que cada vez que veía a Frank, el corazón de Hazel comenzó a latir con fuerza, algo que le molestaba. Claro, era un buen amigo, la única persona en el campamento que no la trataba como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Pero no le gustaba de aquella manera…**

**Él tenía tres años más que ella, no era precisamente un príncipe encantador, con esa extraña combinación de cara de bebé y cuerpo de musculado boxeador. Parecía un koala mimado con músculos. El hecho que todo el mundo siempre intentara emparejarlos (¡Los dos mayores perdedores de todo el campamento! o Sois perfectos el uno para el otro) hacía que Hazel no le quisiera más.**

-Vaya –dijo Frank, luego que todos voltearan a verlo.

-¿Tu chica no está precisamente lanzandote flores y lo único que dices es "vaya"? –preguntó Connor.

-Bueno... tal vez pensaba eso... –trató de explicar el hijo de Ares.

-Lo siento –interrumpió Hazel, mirando a su novio-. En ese tiempo estaba confundida. No quería reconocer lo que empezaba a sentir.

-No importa –dijo Frank, cogiendole la mano con cariño.

**Pero su corazón no estaba programado, se volvía loco cada vez que Frank estaba cerca. No se había sentido así desde… bueno, desde Sammy.**

-Oh, eso es interesante –comentó alegre Afrodita.

-Mamá, por favor –pidió Piper-, no hagas enredos con mis amigos.

-Pero si no he hecho nada –se hizo la ofendida la diosa del amor-. Tal vez en el futuro, pero aún soy inocente.

**Para, pensó. Estás aquí por una sola razón, y no es conseguir un novio nuevo. Además, Frank no sabía su secreto. Si lo supiera, no sería tan simpático con ella. **

**Alcanzó el santuario.**

**-Hola, Nico…**

**-Frank -sonrió Nico. Parecía encontrar increíble a Frank, porque quizá fuera que Frank era el único que no excluía a los hijos de Plutón.**

-Eso es muy bueno –dijo Hestia-. Todos son familia después de todo, no deben haber excluidos.

-Perdón mi lady –habló Nico-, pero usted es parte de los excluidos. Aunque haya sido por su iniciativa, no tenían por qué quitarle un trono. O no darle un trono a mi padre y sólo aceptarlo una vez al año. No son los mejores ejemplos de familia.

-Cuida lo que dices –advirtió Hera.

-Mi hijo tiene razón –dijo Hades-. No tienen derecho a juzgarnos cuando nos excluyeron de su familia perfecta.

-A ti nunca te interesó ser parte de esta familia –reclamó Zeus-. Nos lo dices cada vez que vienes durante el solticio.

-¡Claro que lo dijo! –se levantó Hades, furioso-. No pienso rogarles por un lugar entre ustedes después de como me han tratado.

-Por favor, van a envejecer con tantas discusiones –comentó Afrodita.

-¿Es lo único que te preocupa? –preguntó Atenea, arrogante-. No seas cinica, siempre andas provocando discusiones.

-Ja, si yo soy cínica, ¿qué eres tú? –le respondió la diosa-. Sólo te preocupas por los datos, decides todo según la razón. No te importaría eliminar a cualquiera que represente un riesgo... aun si es tu hijo o hija.

Atenea se levantó furiosa a enfrentarse a Afrodita, mientras en todo el salón reinaba el caos a medida que los demás dioses también entraban en la discusión. Los semidioses sólo podían observar; unos sorprendidos, algunos tristes y otros molestos.

De pronto, en medio del salón apareció una luz brillante que cegó a todos, haciendo que los dioses retrocedieran a sus tronos. La luz perdió brillo, pero no desapareció, se concentró en una esfera, en la que comenzaron a formarse dos figuras.

Los semidioses exclamaron sorprendidos al reconocer al chico que apareció y los dioses voltearon a ver a Hestia, quien también estaba sorprendida al verse a sí misma en la esfera.

Un muchacho sostenía una urna griega, decorada con diseños geométricos blancos y negros. La tapa de cerámica estaba atada con cintas de cuero.

-La vasija de Pandora –susurró Atenea, preocupada.

El muchacho le tendió la vasija a la diosa, quien yacía junto a un debil fuego.

-_Hestia, le doy esto como ofrenda_ –retumbó la voz en el salón.

-_Soy la última de los dioses. ¿Por qué me confías esto?_ –preguntó la diosa reflejada en la esfera.

_-Usted es el último Olimpico, y el más importante._

La diosa en el salón se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendida y emocionada.

_-¿Y eso por qué, Percy Jackson?_

Poseidón de forma inerte se levantó de su trono.

-_Porque la esperanza sobrevive mejor en el hogar –dijo-. Guárdelo por mí, y no estaré tentado a rendirme de nuevo._

Muchos de los presentes sonrieron, incluso Artemisa. Los ojos de Hera brillaron, al igual que los de Poseidón, quien se sentía orgulloso de su hijo.

Vieron a la diosa sonreír. Tomó la vasija y esta comenzó a brillar, aumentando la intensidad del fuego.

La imagen volvió a borrarse, formando una nueva.

Percy estaba sobre el trono de Poseidón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su piel echaba vapor.

-_Percy, lo que pides es imposible. Mi palacio..._ –retumbó la voz del dios del mar. Algunos miraron al dios, para asegurarse que no era él quien hablaba.

-_Papá, Cronos envió un ejército contra ti a propósito. Quería separarte de los otros dioses porque sabe que tú podrías inclinar la balanza_ –se escuchó la voz del semidios en la esfero, aunque no había movido los labios. Todos comprendieron que escuchan la conversación que mantenían con sus mentes.

-_Puede que sea así, él ataca mi hogar._

_-Yo estoy en tu hogar. El Olimpo._

Vieron el trono sacudirse, mientras el rostro de Percy se contorcionaba.

-Oh, no –dijo Poseidón.

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? Mi palacio seria destruido_ –escucharon la voz del dios del mar, luego que el temblor terminara.

-_Y el Olimpo se salvaría._

_-¿Tienes idea de cuánto he trabajado remodelando este palacio? Sólo el salón de juegos tomó seiscientos años._

Los presentes resoplaron con desesperación; algunos rieron.

-_Papá_... –escucharon reclamar a Percy.

_-¡Muy bien! Se hará como dices..._

Poseidón sonrió con cariño, contento de haber actuado a favor de uno de sus hijos.

La imagen volvió a cambiar: de nuevo estaban en el salón de los tronos. Se veía a Percy; sin heridas visibles, pero con la ropa destrozada, al igual que el salón. Frente a él había un chico con un parche en el ojo, y en el lado opuesto un jóven rubio con los ojos dorados y una cicatriz en un lado de su cara.

Los semidioses jadearon al reconocerlos.

-_Mira alrededor, Ethan_ –dijo Percy-. _El fin del mundo. ¿Es esta la recompensa que quieres? ¿Realmente lo quieres todo destruido... el bien y el mal? ¿Todo?_

-_No hay trono para Némesis_ –murmuró Ethan-. _No hay trono para mi madre._

Nico, al igual que los dioses sin trono, comprendían el sentimiento de no sentirse reconocidos, y por eso compartieron el dolor que expresaba la voz del semidios.

_-¡Es cierto!_ –dijo el joven rubio, pero algunos semidioses sabían que en verdad se trataba de Cronos-. _¡Derribalos! Ellos merecen sufrir_.

-_Dijiste que tu madre era la diosa del balance_ –dijo Percy-. _Los dioses menores merecen algo mejor, Ethan, pero la total destrucción no es balance. Cronos no construye. Solo destruye._

Los dioses se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de Cronos.

Vieron como Ethan parecía confundido, y luego de pestañar atacó a Cronos. Pero la espada se rompió y un fragmento lo hirió en el estomago, haciendolo caer.

Ethan se giró a mirar a Percy.

_-Merecen algo mejor. Si sólo... tuvieran tronos..._

La imagen volvió a cambiar. Esta vez el salón del trono estaba reparado y todos los dioses estaban presente. Frente a ellos estaba Percy, con Annabeth un poco más atrás.

-_El consejo está de acuerdo_ –decía Zeus-. _Percy Jackson, recibirás un regalo de los dioses._

Percy pareció dudar.

_-¿Cualquier regalo?_

Zeus asintió.

_-Sé lo que pedirás. El más grande regalo de todos. Sí, si lo deseas, será tuyo. Los dioses no han otorgado este regalo a un héroe mortal en muchos siglos, pero Perseus Jackson, si lo deseas, serás convertido en un dios. Inmortal. Eterno. Servirás como lugarteniente de tu padre por todos los tiempos._

Incluso Zeus se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Poseidón parecía confundido, porque el hecho de que su hijo no estaba presente no coincidía con la información recién recibida: su hijo debería estar protegido por la inmortalidad en su reino. Los romanos también estaban confundidos, porque no conocían esa información.

Vieron a Percy lucir desconcertado, antes de hablar:

_-Um... ¿Un dios?_

-Pero que lindo –dijo Afrodita-. Es tan despistado.

_-Un dios despistado, aparentemente. Pero sí. Con el consenso del consejo entero, puedo hacerte inmortal. Luego tendré que soportarte por siempre._

-Al parecer te agrada –le dijo Demeter a Zeus, mientras le sonreía.

Percy pareció pensarlo un momento y luego se giró a mirar a Annabeth, quien tenía el rostro palido y no lo miraba. Percy volvió a mirar a los dioses, con decisión.

-_No_ –dijo, produciendo impacto en los dioses, tanto en la esfera como fuera de ella.

_-¿No?_ –dijo Zeus, con un peligroso tono de voz-. _¿Estás despreciando nuestra generosa oferta?_

El verdadero Zeus parecía de acuerdo con su homólogo.

_-Me siento honrado y todo. No me malinterpreten. Es solo... tengo mucha vida que vivir. Odiaría declinar en mis mejores años._

Annabeth sonrió con cariño al poder revivir ese momento, y al saber que ella era una de las razones por las que Percy no había aceptado la inmortalidad.

_-Pero aún quiero un regalo. ¿Prometen cumplir mi deseo?_

_-Si está en nuestro poder_ –dijo Zeus, luego de reflexionar.

_-Lo está. Y ni siquiera es difícil. Pero necesito que lo prometan por el río Estigio._

-El chico me cae bien –dijo Ares, sonriendo-. Tiene agallas.

_-¿Qué?_ –exclamó el Dionisio de la esfera-. _¿No confías en nosotros?_

-_Una vez alguien me dijo_ –dijo Percy, mirando a Hades-, _"Siempre debes pedir un juramento solemne"._

-_Culpable_ –dijo Hades sonriendo.

-A mí también me cae bien –reconoció el dios del Inframundo.

_-¡Muy bien!_ –escucharon gruñir a Zeus-. En nombre del Consejo, juramos por el río Estigio cumplir tu razonable petición mientras que esté en nuestro poder.

_-De ahora en adelante, quiero que reconozcan apropiadamente a los hijos de los dioses_ –pidió Percy-. _Todos los hijos... de todos los dioses..._

Los dioses, de la esfera y los que observaban, se removieron incómodos.

-_Percy_ –escucharon a Poseidón-, ¿exactamente a qué te refieres?

_-Cronos no hubiera podido ascender si no hubiera habido tantos semidioses que se sentían abandonados por sus padres. Se sentían enojados, resentidos y despreciados, y tenían una buena razón._

-Creo que entiendo por qué le agrada a mi teniente –dijo Artemisa, pero todos comprendieron que también lo decía por ella.

El Zeus de la esfera se veía muy enfadado.

_-Te atreves a acusarnos..._

-Viendolo desde afuera –dijo Zeus-, sus palabras son razonables.

-_No más hijos indeterminados_ –continuó Percy-. _Quiero que prometan que reclamaran a sus hijos –todos sus hijos semidioses- para cuando cumplan trece años. No volverán a vagar solos por el mundo a la clemencia de los monstruos. Quiero que los reclamen y los traigan al campamento para que sean debidamente entrenados, y sobrevivan._

-Es bueno ver esto –susurró emocionada Piper-. Lo había escuchado, pero verlo es diferente... tiene más valor.

_-Y a los dioses menores: Némesis, Hécate, Morfeo, Jano, Hebe... Todos ellos merecen una amnistía y un lugar en el campamento mestizo. Sus hijos no deben ser ignorados. Calipso y los otros parientes pacíficos de los titanes deben ser perdonados también. _

-Se acordó de todos, ¿no? –dijo feliz Hestia. Los chicos romanos miraban con los ojos abiertos, muy impresionados.

_-Y Hades..._

Los dos dioses del inframundo tuvieron la misma reacción:

_-¿Estás llamándome dios menor?_

_-No, mi señor_ –dijo rapidamente Percy-. _Pero sus hijos no deben ser dejados fuera. Deben tener una cabaña en el campamento. Nico lo ha probado. Ningún semidios no reclamado será amontonado en la cabaña de Hermes nunca más, preguntandose quienes son sus padres. Tendrán sus propias cabañas, para todos los dioses. Y no mas "Pacto de los Tres Grandes". Eso no funcionó de todos modos. Deben dejar de tratar de librarse de los semidioses poderosos. Mejor vamos a entrenarlos y aceptarlos. Todos los hijos de los dioses serás recibidos y tratados con respeto. Ése es mi deseo._

Los dioses, para sorpresa de sus hijos, sonreían.

-Comprendo mejor las cosas –dijo Hefesto-. El por qué todos lo aprecían tanto.

-Me agrada –dijo sonriendo Apolo.

-A mi también –estuvo de acuerdo Hermes.

Los semidioses sonreían contentos por la reacción de los dioses.

-Se está formando un nuevo recuerdo –dijo Dionisio.

La niebla mostró al mismo Percy del recuerdo anterior. Esta vez estaba con Hermes, junto a una fuente.

-_Hace mucho tiempo_ –decía Percy-, _usted me contó que lo más difícil de ser un dios era no poder ayudar a sus hijos. También me dijo que no se rendiría con su familia, no importa lo tentado que estuviera._

-Palabras sabias, pero complejas –murmuró Hefesto.

_-¿Y ahora sabes que soy un hipócrita?_ –escuchar preguntar a Hermes. El dios de los ladrones que escuchaba parecía confundido, sin entender la conversación.

_-No, usted tenía razón. Luke lo amaba. Al final, él cumplió su destino. Pienso que se dio cuenta de por qué usted no podía ayudarle. Luke recordó lo que era importante._

-¿Luke es mi hijo? –preguntó Hermes.

-Es el chico rubio de la cicatriz –dijo Grover.

-Fue utilizado para recibir a Cronos, pero al final fue un héroe.

Hermes cerró los ojos al comprender lo que pasó.

-_Muy tarde para él y para mi_ –dijo el Hermes de la burbuja.

_-Tiene otros hijos. Honre a Luke reconociendolos a ellos. Todos los dioses pueden hacer eso._

Vieron los hombros de Hermes hundirse, a diferencia del que observaba, quien se había animado al escuchar eso.

_-Ellos lo intentarán, Percy. Oh, todos trataremos de cumplir nuestra promesa. Y quizás por un tiempo las cosas mejores. Pero los dioses nunca han sido buenos cumpliendo sus juramentos. Tú naciste debido a una promesa rota, ¿eh? Eventualmente se volverán olvidadizos. Siempre lo hacemos._

-_Eso es muy triste_ –dijo Demeter, avergonzada, al igual que los otros dioses.

-_Pueden cambiar_ –escuchar a Percy. Los dioses lo miraban tristes.

En la burbuja, Hermes se rió.

_-Después de tres mil años, ¿piensas que los dioses cambiarán su naturaleza?_

-Difícil –reconoció Artemisa.

-_Sí_ –dijo con seguridad Percy, sorprendiendo nuevamente a los dioses-. _Lo pienso._

_-Tú crees... ¿Crees que Luke en verdad me amaba? ¿Despúes de todo lo que pasó? _

-Un dios buscando consuelo en un chico –dijo con tristeza Hermes-. Eso demuestra que sí podemos cambiar.

-Estoy seguro –dijo la voz de Percy, mientras la esfera se disolvía.

-Es un semidios interesante –reconoció Hera, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Deberíamos terminar de leer –dijo Poseidón-. Después de este capítulo me gustaría que nos detuvieramos un tiempo.

Demeter sonrió y volvió a coger el libro.

**-Reyna me ha enviado aquí a por Percy -dijo Frank-. ¿Te ha aceptado Octavian?**

**-Sí -dijo Percy-. Descuartizó a mi panda.**

**-Él… Ah. El augur. Sí, los osos de peluche suelen tener pesadillas con ese chico. ¡Pero estás dentro! Te necesitamos limpio antes de la asamblea de esta noche.**

**Hazel se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniendo por entre las colinas. ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el día?**

**-Tienes razón -dijo-. Es mejor que…**

**-Frank -le interrumpió Nico-, ¿por qué no acompañas a Percy abajo? Hazel y yo nos reuniremos con vosotros en breve.**

**Oh-oh, pensó Hazel. Intentó no parecer ansiosa.**

**-Eso… eso es buena idea -se las arregló-. Seguid adelante, chicos. Ya os alcanzaremos.**

**Percy miró a Nico una vez más, como si estuviera intentando situarle en su memoria.**

**-Me gustaría charlar contigo en alguna otra ocasión. No puedo dejar de pensar que…**

**-Claro -coincidió Nico-. Más tarde. Estaré levantado hasta pronto.**

**-¿Ah, sí? -le echó en cara Hazel. A los campistas les iba a encantar aquello, el hijo de Neptuno y el hijo de Plutón llegando el mismo día. Ahora lo que les faltaba eran gatos negros y espejos rotos.**

-De cierta manera eso es cierto. Desde que llegó al campamento, Percy siempre ha estado metido en problemas –dijo Clarisse.

-Así es más entretenido –acotó Connor.

**-Vamos, Percy -dijo Nico-. Os alcanzaremos. -Miró hacia Hazel, y ésta tuvo la sensación de que la peor parte del día estaba aún por llegar-. Mi hermana y yo necesitamos hablar.**

**-Le conoces, ¿no es cierto? -dijo Hazel.**

**Se sentaron en el techo del santuario de Plutón, que estaba cubierto con huesos y diamantes.**

**En cuanto Hazel sabía, los huesos siempre habían estado allí. Los diamantes eran culpa suya. Si se sentaba en algún lugar durante mucho tiempo, o simplemente se sentía nerviosa, comenzaban a aparecer como si fueran seta durante la lluvia. Varios millones de dólares valorados en piedras brillantes en el tejado, pero afortunadamente los demás campistas no los tocaban. Sabía mejor que nadie que robar en un templo, sobre todo en los de Plutón, estaba prohibido y era castigado y los faunos nunca se acercaban.**

**Hazel se estremeció, recordando su encuentro con Don aquella tarde. Si no hubiera actuado con rapidez y le hubiera quitado el diamante… no quería ni pensarlo. No quería otra muerte a sus espaldas.**

-¿Otra muerte? –preguntó sorprendida Demeter, interrumpiendose-. No pareces una asesina, cariño.

-Es la maldición de mi don –dijo triste Hazel.

-Oh, mi niña, no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de solucionar esa maldición –arrochó Afrodita, mientras se sonreía con cariño a Hazel-. Y tu padre me ayudará.

-No se preocupe –dijo Hazel-. Mi padre me dio una solución... y ya la encontré –reconoció, mirando a su novio.

**Nico hacia bailar sus pies como si fuera un niño pequeño. Su espada de acero estigio descansaba a su lado, cerca de la spatha de Hazel. Miró por el valle, donde los obreros trabajaban en los Campos de Marte, construyendo fortificaciones para los juegos de aquella noche.**

**-Percy Jackson -pronunció el nombre como si fuera un hechizo-. Hazel, tengo que ir con cuidado con lo que digo. Hay cosas importantes en trabajo. Algunos secretos deben seguir siendo secretos. Tu entre toda la gente, deberías comprenderlo.**

**Hazel se enrojeció.**

**-Pero él no es como… ¿es como yo?**

**-No -dijo Nico-. Siento no poder decirte nada más. No puedo interferir. Percy tiene que encontrar su camino en este campamento.**

**-¿Es peligroso? -preguntó.**

-Sólo si eres su enemigo –dijo Thalia, sonriendo con malicia.

-O si es tu maestro de espada –se quejó Travis, haciendo reír a todos.

**Nico consiguió hacer una sonrisa áspera.**

**-Mucho. Para sus enemigos. Pero no es una amenaza para el Campamento Júpiter. Puedes confiar en él.**

**-Como confío en ti -dijo Hazel, fríamente.**

**Nico le daba vueltas a su anillo de calavera. A su alrededor, los huesos comenzaron a mezclarse como si estuvieran formando un nuevo esqueleto. Cada vez que estaba de mal humor, Nico tenía ese efecto en los muertos, algo parecido a la maldición de Hazel. Ambos representaban las dos esferas de poder de Plutón: los muertos y los ricos. A veces Hazel pensaba que Nico se había llevado la mejor parte del trato. **

**-Mira, sé que es difícil -dijo Nico-. Pero tienes una segunda oportunidad. Puedes hacer las cosas bien.**

**-Nada está bien -dijo Hazel-. Si saben la verdad sobre mí…**

**-No lo harán -le prometió Nico-. Organizarán pronto una misión. Tendrán que hacerlo. Harás sentirme orgulloso. Confía en mí, Bi…**

**Se detuvo, pero Hazel supo que estuvo a punto de llamarla Bianca. La hermana de verdad de Nico, con la que había crecido. Nico podría preocuparse por Hazel, pero nunca sería Bianca. Simplemente Hazel era la mejor cosa que podía encontrar Nico… como un premio de consuelo del Inframundo.**

-No es así –dijo Nico-. No eres un reemplazo de Bianca... también eres mi hermana. Lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir después de saber que Bianca había renacido.

-Lamento haber pensado así –se disculpó Hazel, luego miró alrededor-: En ese tiempo era bastante negativa en mis pensamientos... ahora es diferente.

**-Lo siento -dijo.**

**La boca de Hazel le supo a metal, como si todos las piedrecitas de oro que estaban saliendo de entre el suelo estuvieran bajo su lengua.**

**-¿Entonces es cierto lo de la Muerte? ¿Hay que culpar a Alcioneo?**

**-Eso creo -dijo Nico-. Las cosas se están poniendo feas en el Inframundo. Papá se está volviendo loco intentando controlar las cosas. Sobre lo que Percy dijo de las gorgonas… al parecer las cosas también se están poniendo feas aquí arriba. Pero es por eso por lo que estás tú aquí. Todo eso sobre tu pasado… puedes hacer cosas buenas para arreglarlo. Perteneces al Campamento Júpiter.**

**Eso sonaba ridículo, Hazel contuvo una risa. No pertenecía a aquel lugar. Ni siquiera pertenecía a aquel siglo.**

**Debería aprender a no pensar en el pasado, pero recordaba perfectamente el día en el que su antigua vida había sido destrozada. El desmayo la golpeó de repente, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir: Oh-oh. Volvió atrás en el tiempo. Ni un sueño ni una visión. El recuerdo la barrió con tanta fuerza que sintió como si tuviera allí mismo.**

**Su último cumpleaños. Acababa de cumplir trece. Pero no fue el pasado diciembre. Fue el 17 de diciembre de 1941, el último día que vivió en Nueva Orleans.**

Los dioses y los semidioses que no lo sabían se sorprendieron mucho, mirando impresionados a Hazel.

-Pero que joven te mantienes –interrumpió el silencio Connor, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

-Supongo que en los próximos capítulos se enterarán de todo, por lo que no adelantaré nada –dijo con calma Hazel, sorprendiendose a sí misma por la madurez que había alcanzado.

-Ahora deberíamos comer –dijo Hestia, con una gran sonrisa.

...

,,,,,,,,,

Me desvie un poco en este capítulo, pero empecé a escribir y me salió de la nada. Tenía ganas de escribir una pelea de dioses, jaja.

Bueno, hay veces en que pienso en no seguir con la historia, porque este tipo es muy difícil y se me olvida lo que he escrito en los capítulos anteriores, y como son tan largos me demoro en volver a leerlos. pero leo tantos comentarios positivos que no podría dejarla (no hay de que preocuparse). El punto es que cuando me demoro más es porque estoy en un lapsos de poca motivación, pero me esfuerzo por continuar.

Mmmmmmmm...

Ah, ahora voy a mandar mi computados a un spa. El pobre necesita bajar de peso y que le hagan una limpieza de piel profunda, ya no rinde como antes. por lo que no voy a actualizar en un tiempo. No alcancé a escribir capitulos de mis otras historias (para los que también las tienen en favoritos), pero voy a seguir escribiendo en un cuaderno y cuando recupere mi computador las paso.

Bueno, eso es todo... que empiecen bien el año...


End file.
